Eternally
by pocket dial
Summary: A fairy tale romance with a twist. A mingling of several Beauty and the Beast stories.
1. Prologue, Part I

**A/N: A mingling of several Beauty and The Beast stories with a twist. Will be mostly a romantic tale (at least I hope).**

_Prologue Part I_

Two children sit on a carpet flooring with their back facing the hearth. A fire crackle behind them, keeping their tiny bodies warm. In front of them sits an elderly man and his wife on a tan colored couch that was years past its breaking point.

"Legend has it that your great, great, great, well let's just say a very long time ago we had a relative that was a very rich man. His name was Vincent." Grandpa Keller starts.

"That's my name grandpa." Vincent, his grandson interrupts.

"Yes it is Vincent. Shall I continue?"

"I'm sorry Grandpa. Please continue."

"Now this young man was very wealthy and very handsome. Every woman in the village loved him but he didn't love any of them. They all thought that they were his one true love and was vying for his heart. The truth was he was a very selfish person and cared for no one but himself.

One day as he was in his carriage on the way back from the country he met a peasant. She was trying to get home to her husband and daughter and was weak, tired and hungry from her long travel.

Her husband had been sick and his health had deteriorated. They prayed to the high heavens hoping to lift his spirits but he grew weaker each day. They tried everything they could to get him back to his usual self but nothing worked. Desperate, she decided to go to the next town over and seek the one they said healed all. But of course people like that back then were thought to be witches and were very difficult to find.

She hated to leave her beloved husband but she had no choice as he was slowly dying. The only thing that kept her mind at peace was the fact that their daughter would be at home with her husband to care for him. She bid them both adieu and kissed each on the cheek then set on her journey.

She walked through rain and storm, mud stricken paths and slick hills. Wet and tired she finally arrived at her destination. Some turned their backs on her as she asked for help but others understood her situation and gave her shelter and some food while she searched for the one who did not want to be found.

It wasn't until three nights later that she managed to make progress. A stranger at an alley way called her over. Though it was dark and most people had already gone home she still trusted this stranger." Grandpa Keller pause and then yawns. "I'm not as young as I use to be. I'll let your Grandma Belle continue. Is that okay with you kids?"

The two children look at each, the smaller one being shy just nodded while Vincent the more outgoing of the two smiled and answered. "Chip says continue!"

"Vincent what did I tell you about calling him that? Say sorry to J.T." Grandma Keller scolds her grandson.

"But J.T. likes it." Vincent turns to his best friend. "Don't you Chip?"

"It's okay Mrs. Keller."

"Grandma Belle." She corrects him. "You and your mother have lived with us for years now J.T. You'll always be family to us."

"Yea Chip, best buds, remember?" The older of the two chimes in.

J.T. cracks a smile and his chipped tooth showed. "Best buds Vincent." They both turn to each otherr and raise their hand for a high-five.

"Shall I continue?"

"Yes Grandma." They both chime in this time.

"My heavens, silly me, where did Grandpa leave off?"

"A figure in a dark alley!" He says excitedly.

"Yes Vincent thank you. She had been up since the break of dawn and regardless of how tired she was she kept looking for this healer. She looked all over town and no matter who she asked no one ever knew where this healer lived, just that she appeared when needed.

For three days she walked and searched until hours after sunset. On the third night a hooded figure appeared in an alley and called to her. Discreetly, they walked from cobblestone pathways to mazes of darkened alleys until they were no longer in the village.

The stranger stopped. "If you should continue, you will do as I say, without question and without hesitation. Is this understood?"

Tired and weak but rejuvenated at the fact of being able to save her husband. She gladly answered. "Yes."

Behind them the sun shone bright as it started to rise once more. They continued their path into a forest that no one dared enter but the ones called witches. They walked through the woods, over logs and underneath branches until they reached a cave entrance covered in vines.

"This is as far as you go. Stay here while I get what you seek for."

"But I have not told you what it is I am in need of."

"Your husband is very ill, is he not?"

"But...yes very ill." She nodded.

"Will you still agree to do as I say?"

"Will my husband stay alive?"

"Yes."

"I will do all you ask of me."

"Just one and your debt to me will be repaid. If you are to change your mind your husband will die. Is this understood?"

"Yes. I have not come far to watch him die."

"Wait here for my return. I shall not take long but it is a journey I must take alone. Enter the cave only if you hear others approach. It will keep you safe from harm."

The hooded figure disappeared in the darkness of the cave. In silence she waited for the mysterious stranger to arrive. As her legs and feet grew tired she sat outside of the cave and carefully listened to any sound. She rested her eyes and soon sleep followed.

She woke up at the sound of footsteps and as she opened her eyes she saw that they were no longer in the forest. She looked around the darkened room covered in webs.

"We are back in the village. I saved you some bread and water for your travel home. Will you be okay to make the journey?"

"I believe so."

"I have for you the potion to save your husband's life." The hooded figure removed the hood of the cape and revealed herself. She had piercing blue eyes and hair like the sun. Her face was young and she was very beautiful.

In her hand she held out a vial filled with blue liquid. "Have him drink this and his health will be restored." In her other hand she brought out another vial with red liquid. "You will meet a man in your travel back home. You are to ask him for help which he will refuse. Kindly thank him for stopping and hand him the vial but do not show him. Tell him 'I will pray for thee' and nothing more."

"But what if he does not refuse, what shall I do then?"

"He will refuse. He does not take kindly to strangers especially those who seek his help. And if by some miracle he agrees to help, simply give him the vial and say 'I pray for thee' but wait until the end of your journey with him. Once said the potion will change into something he cannot refuse."

"Will it kill him?"

"His death will not bring me any satisfaction. Once he drinks the potion his true nature will be revealed. Will you do this for me?"

"Yes."

"Start your journey at dawn. Get some rest as you will need it. Goodbye friend."

As she turned to say goodbye the woman had vanished. She wanted to leave and start her journey back home but she followed the instructions that were given to her. She took the two vials and slipped it into a secret compartment in her jacket and laid on the floor to get some rest.

She woke with the sun beaming on her face and the birds chirping around her. She was no longer inside the small dusty cabin that she fell asleep in but outside of the village. The truth of how she got there she never knew but had a feeling it had to do with the healer.

She checked her secret compartment to make sure she still had the two vials and when they were, she rose. As she stood a sack fell to ground and inside was a small vial with clear liquid and a piece of bread. She ate the piece of bread and drank the vial of clear liquid then started on her journey." She pauses and starts to cough. She covers her mouth with her hand then clears her throat. "Will you finish the story dear?"

"Sure dear. The pathway had dried and the weather for her journey home was the opposite of what she encountered when searching for the witch. The sun was bright and the day was hot and dry. Having drank all her water she found the rest of her travels to be difficult.

She walked along the path and stopped only to pick some berries, sometimes almost giving into the temptations of drinking the red liquid. She walked and walked until her feet could no longer take her any further. As she was resting she heard the sound of a horse and carriage approaching.

She reached into her secret compartment and grabbed the two vials. She puts the vial with blue liquid back and keeps the other in her hand. She got up immediately and stood in the middle of the path.

The carriage stopped as they got closer to the elderly lady. The carriage door flew wide open and a gentleman staggered out.

"Why have you stopped Cogsworth?" His voice was loud and intimidating, echoing through the forest.

"Sir there's a lady...a lady on the road. I just thought...maybe...maybe we should help." The coachman stuttered.

"Help you say? Where is this lady?"

"Here sir." She answers feebly.

"Cogsworth you fool. That is no lady! She's nothing but an old woman." His voice boomed and chill came down the woman's spine. If the potion was to show his true nature she didn't want to be around to see it.

"I beg your pardon sir. I may not be pretty nor young but I am still a lady. If I may ask, I am in need of assistance. I've run out of food and water and still have a long way to go."

The young man shakes his head and struggles to walk decently. Afar he was standard looking but up close he was indeed very handsome. He had long hazel hair that turned golden in the light. His eyes were as blue as the sky but green as the leaves of the forest when seen from profile. His jaw was strong but his features gentle.

"That's all you poor folks are good for. Always asking for help."

Nervously she approached him. "I'm sorry to have bothered you sir." She reached for his hand and placed the vial in it. "I pray for thee." She turned away from the men and walked on, hoping to never see them again.

He opened his fist to see what the woman gave him. The once red liquid was now a deep wine color.

"What do you think it is sir?"

He pulled off the cork and smelled the liquid. His eyes flashed amber and quickly turned back to its natural color.

"Spirit! Care for any Cogsworth?"

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

"No such thing as drinking too much." Happily he drank every drop of what he thought was spirit. The potion had been bewitched the moment the spell was said by the old woman.

"Let's go Cogsworth. I'd hate to get home after night fall."

"But sir what about the lady?"

"Leave her be. Do not stop until we are at the castle." He walked back into the carriage and slept until they reached home."

**A/N: Had to break down the prologue into two parts. Didn't anticipate it being long.**


	2. Prologue, Part II

**Prologue Part II**

"I don't like him Grandpa. He's a very mean man." Vincent interrupts.

"What happened to him? What did the witch do?" J.T. asks, curiously and excitedly.

"That's a very good question. Would you like me to continue the story Vincent?"

"Yes Grandpa. Sorry, I'll try not to interrupt again."

"It's okay kiddo. I was upset too when I heard the story but I promise the story gets better.

There was no sign of light when they arrived at the castle. Intoxicated from all the spirits he drank, the loyal coachman and a stableman had to help him up to his chamber. When the sun rose the next morning the castle was awakened by a chaotic growl.

It is believed that the witch was a sister of one of his many lovers. She, like many others were left heart-broken. They said she never got over him and died of a broken heart. After finding out about the death of her sister the witch promised that she would someday seek revenge on him. Whether or not she attempted it before, one thing was sure, she was successful that day.

The first person to get to his master's chamber was the ever loyal Cogsworth. Struck with disbelief he stood by the chamber door and was unable to move any closer. In his master's clothing was something he or anyone had never seen before.

The creature stood erect like a human but was not. Its face was covered with hazel hair and with the physical likeness of a lion but with the soft features of a human. He touched his face as he stared at the looking glass. His palm mirrored that of a paw and his fingers were covered with the same color hair.

He tore at his clothing and revealed the fear he had in his mind. He was a creature that was half man and half lion. His torso and the rest of his body resembled a humans but covered with more hair.

By sunset half the castle was nearly destroyed and most of his servants but one had left. Out of fear they stayed in the stables and only came back in the castle when the commotion had stopped.

They all silently walked up the steps and into their master's chamber. Lying on the floor naked was their master, back in his human form. Cogsworth ever worried was running towards the motionless body with a blanket.

"Sir...what...what happened? You're...human again." Cogsworth stammered breathlessly

"Leave me be Cogsworth."

"But sir."

"Close the chamber door as you leave. Tell the others I wish to be left alone."

His transformation lasted for half a day and every day from there on. From sunup to sundown he was a creature everyone feared. Then from sundown to sunup he was back to his human form that everyone disliked except for his loyal servants who's been with his family since he was born. Why he was only a beast half a day and human the other, no one knew. Whether or not the witch took pity on him was unknown.

Thankful as he could be that he was still part human, he tried living a normal life but found it difficult when telling lies upon lies. His joy for life was slowly diminishing as he saw less and less people.

Over the months he became more reclusive and gave up entirely on living a life outside the castle walls. The servants took pity and tried the best they could to make him feel normal but the harder they tried the further he pushed them away. Still none of them left and stayed until their dying breath.

They all became his eyes and his ears outside of the castle. They brought him news they heard as they we're in town but he felt helpless and hopeless as he started becoming a prisoner of his own home.

As the days turned to weeks and weeks to months the servants took more to the beast and he to them.

The beast took a liking to his father's library and most days he would lock himself in there until the human came out and went upstairs to his chamber to brood. He had a better appreciation for life while the human became more somber and bitter.

"Sir, you have not stepped out of your father's library. Surely there's more you'd like to see and do." Emma told him.

"Vincent, call me Vincent. I am not your master but your friend and comrade. 'Tis your castle as it is mine."

"But sir."

"Vincent, call me Vincent, madame. And I quite like it here. There's so much in these words. No wonder father rarely left this room." He said enthusiastically in his hoarse voice.

It was almost as if he smiled and the little boy she once raised stood in front of her. "Good day Vincent." She smiled and went about her chore.

One autumn day Vincent was stricken with an illness. His temperature rose yet still felt cold. All night long his chambermaid stayed with him. The break of dawn showed a new promise. After his transformation the chills went away and his temperature returned to normal, at least what was normal for the beast.

"All better?"

"Much." He answered weakly. "You are too kind to stay with me all night."

"Get some rest sir."

"What have I said..."

"Rest dear." She got up from her place and drew the curtains close.

"Emma..." He closed his eyes. "Thank you." And soon slumber overtook him.

In his human form the illness came back while the beast felt weak. Day and night she watched after him, cared for him like he was her own child.

"Vincent," his chambermaid called from the door.

He rose from the bed. His stature tall yet kind. Even though he looked like a beast he was nothing like one.

"Sit."

"I've done nothing but lay and sit for weeks now."

Emma entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "You must rest for the sake of your human body. You're still too weak."

He sat back down and like a stubborn child threw his body back against the bed with large thump.

"Sit up dear. The girls and I have noticed how much time you spend in your father's library so we made this." She handed him a worn out leather bound book.

Inside pages were weathered and not all were the same size. Each page was sewn with twine and though lose, it remained in tact.

"Now other's can read your words and be delighted as you are when writing it."

"This is beautiful. You're all too kind."

"I'll have Cogsworth bring your quill and ink."

The book brought delight to Vincent, both human and beast. From sunrise to sunset they wrote. More and more they were beginning to act as one.

A couple of years passed after the cursed day when he set eyes on another person. One winter day he planned a walk around his property with protest from his servants. He bundled himself up, covering his face and body with a long cape and hood. He walked the grounds of his castle and admired the beautiful garden his chambermaid had grown.

Rarely did they let him out during the day, fearing someone would see him. He cherished every second, the cold breeze on his face and the chill of winter blanketing his body.

Secretly he slipped further and further away from his castle, walking past the small hill and into the wide open meadows. Clear across the skies stood the white capped mountains he traveled to and fro many times before.

He growled in delight, the thunderous sound echoing and startling nearby animals. His laughter rose and far in the distance a horse raced through the open field, galloping faster as the sounds became louder. Fear struck the horse and ignored the riders request to halt. Faster and faster it went, beyond the trail and into the forest. It never stopped even after it lost its owner deep within the forest.

His laughter stopped when he heard the cries of a woman. He closed his eyes and listened closely. He ran as fast as his feet could take him. Through the meadows, past the castle grounds and into the forest.

He walked slower and more cautiously as he saw the woman lying on the ground. Her cries had stopped and her body lay motionless.

"Hello?" He asked.

The woman did not reply back.

Her heartbeat was faint but surely there. He approached quietly and carefully slid his arms under her, lifting her up. Gently he slid her closer to his warm body and she shifted to fit perfectly in his arms.

Blood flowed from the cut on her cheek and he wiped it as gently as he could. She blinked a few times and saw flashes of his hairy face then blinked no more as she lost consciousness.

Vincent was scolded numerous times but all he cared about was the young lady's health. She slept through the sunset and past the next sunrise. The castle had darkened once more before she opened her eyes.

"You're awake." He whispers softly.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around the candle lit room. Her eyes stayed on the guest that stood by her bedside. His hazel eyes glimmered in the candlelight as he stared back into her olive eyes.

He studied her face, the curve of her lips, the softness of her cheeks, the gentleness of her eyes and the kindness of her smile.

"Vincent." He exhaled.

She'd never seen a man more handsome than he. Hazel eyes with hair to match. Pale skin with a touch of rose. A masculine face with the warmth of a smile. Kind and welcoming eyes that greeted her.

He closed his eyes, dropped his hands to his sides and listened to the growing sound of the beating of her heart.

She reached for his hand and he met her eyes once more. "Catherine." She answered."

He pauses to yawn and checks his watch on his wrist. "I'm afraid I have to stop here, kids."

"But it was just getting better." Vincent whines. "Just a little more please."

"It's pass your bedtime. We'll continue tomorrow night."

"But I want to know what happens in the end." Vincent whines again.

"The ending does not matter if you miss the important part of the tale."

"What's that Grandpa?" Vincent asks.

"Every story has a beginning, middle and end. You've heard the beginning and wish for the end but have not heard the middle. It's where the true story lies and the moments we never forget. It's the journey and the experience that makes the ending worth while." Grandpa Keller advises the two little kids.

"I can't wait until I'm all grown up." Vincent says excitedly.

"One mustn't look too far ahead into the future or one will miss out on the present. Don't lose sight of the important things Vincent. Someday the story will be yours to tell."

**A/N: That concludes the prologue. The story will begin 20 years later.**


	3. So lately, been wondering

**Eternally, Part I**

He stares out the window as the bus makes its way through the busy city streets of New York city. People fill the sidewalks, walking to and fro during the warm weather. He catches his own reflection and for a moment stares at the physical wound he suffered while away at war. The bus slowly comes to a halt in front of the well-known Grand Central Station. He stands immediately at attention and walks out as soon as the door opens.

He stands at ease as he waits for the rest of the passengers to depart the bust. One by one they step out slowly, their legs probably asleep from their flight and the bus ride. At last the driver steps out and opens the side compartments where bags are stored. He patiently waits until the line lessened before grabbing his government issued duffel bag and quickly makes room for others. He swings the big green heavy bag over his shoulders and walks away from the bus.

He walks west, towards Time Square and the crowd grows as he gets closer to his destination. People hurried beside him while his pace slowed to take in the famous attraction. Billboards covered buildings and massive monitors announced the most recent news, something that always amazed him especially after being away from home for so long.

Multiple characters and a couple of Lady Liberty's approach him but he declines to take pictures with them. He had to admit that they were amusing to see. Tired from his long flight he sits on the red steps of TKTS and watch people as they pass by.

People stopped to survey his uniform and self-consciously he turns away, shielding the scar that marked half of his face. It was a wound he wished he didn't have, it altered his appearance too much and he was self-conscious about it.

"Mister my mom says you're a hero." A young kid, holding tightly to his mother's hand, tells him.

He smiles politely and answers. "Just doing my duty as a soldier."

"Cool scar!" He looks up at his mom while pointing at the scar.

"Honey don't point at the young man." She turns to look at him and admires the young man for his bravery. "I'm sorry about that. His father was in the military and I'm afraid I've filled his head with stories."

"Is he retired?" He asks.

She shakes her head no.

"I'm sorry ma'am." As a little boy he was taught to be polite to his elders and to always address the properly.

"Take care." She tells the solider before walking away.

He watches as the pair of mother and son disappears into the crowd. He digs through his jacket pocket and reaches for the letter sent by his childhood best friend.

"Yo Vincent!

Glad you're back! Me and Ma are excited to see you. Sorry can't pick you up at the airport but will meet you after classes are done. Ma will be at the apartment waiting for you. See you then.

P.S. Hope you still know where it is. If not, it's time to put those Army skills into use!

J.T."

He smiles and shakes his head then puts the letter back into his pocket. He stands and once again throws his duffel bag over his shoulder. He walks along with the rest of crowd, making his way towards Rockefeller Center.

The crowd was like no other he had seen before. The politeness of what he was taught as a young child was nonexistent as people pushed and brushed up against one another. The city life was a mystery to him and yet it amazed him at how exciting it was.

Street vendors line the sidewalk, selling various items that he considered to be junk. He stops at a hot dog stand and orders a regular.

"On the house." The street vendor tells him. "Care for a drink?"

"Water." He answers.

"Come back here anytime."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. Stay safe out there."

He walks on, casually making his way through the throng of people. Buildings and skyscrapers, reflects in his eyes as he stares up. Some people went around him while others bump into him as he stands motionless. He suddenly covers his ears as the sound of gunshots bursts into his eardrums.

A couple of blocks away from where he stands, a young woman is shot at by a suspect she was chasing. She narrowly escapes the bullet as it graze her leather jacket and embeds itself on the brick wall behind her.

The suspect turns around and continues to run into the crowded street of New York City. People quickly jump out of the way, some entering buildings as the first shot was heard.

His cover his ears as another shot is fired. He drops his bag and quickly runs to the sound of gunshots. His legs moves in rapid strides but with elegant grace. His eyes shifts swiftly, surveying the crowd and barely missing as he runs pass them.

His vision becomes clearer as he runs faster. The closer he gets to the action the stronger the scent of fear becomes. The sound of multiple heartbeat collides in his ears and his pulse race when he sees the suspect running towards him.

He jumps into the air and another gunshot deafens him. He shouts in pain as he lands on the suspect. The young man stares in disbelief and quickly reaches for his gun.

"Don't even think about it." The first detective points her gun at the suspect laying on the ground. She kicks his gun towards her partner, Detective Vargas. "Cuff him."

He rolls off the suspect and lies on the ground. The suspect is cuffed as his Miranda rights are said to him.

He places his right hand over his wound, inches away from his heart. He moves his hand in front of his face and stares at the blood covering it.

Her olive eyes lands on him and she immediately falls to her knees beside him.

"Detective Vargas call for medic." Detective Chandler tells her partner.

"Did...did you shoot him?" Detective Vargas asks in a worried voice

"Call for medic." Detective Chandler yells this time.

Detective Chandler applies pressure to his wound and the sound of her partner's voice becomes distant as she stares helplessly at the wounded soldier.

"I'm oh...okay." The wounded soldier says breathlessly.

"Ssshhh. Don't talk. Ambulance is on its way."

He stares up at her green eyes. "You have pretty eyes."

"I'm sorry...I...I didn't see you. I didn't mean to shoot you." Tears start to form in her eyes as she felt his blood cover her hands.

He gasps for air and places his right hand over hers. "Not your fault." His eyes starts to get heavier and his hands become colder.

"Stay with me." She cries out. "Tess the ambulance." She yells at her partner, throwing out professionalism as her emotions get the best of her.

"On the way." Tess answers nervously.

"Hey, look at me. Try to keep your eyes open." Detective Chandler tries to console the wounded soldier lying on the ground.

"I'll...I'll be okay." He answers.

"I'm detective Chandler. Catherine. What's your name?" She asks him.

"Vin...Vincent."

"I'm so sorry Vincent." Tears flow from her eyes. She's shot people before but never the person who was actually trying to help them.

"Don't cry." He tries to reach for cheeks but his vision starts to blur.

"Do you hear that? They're on the way. You're going to be okay. Vincent? Vincent...Vincent..."

He close his eyes and his hands fall to his sides. The last thing he hears is the ambulance approaching and the sound of her voice calling him back into the light.


	4. If a greater wave shall fall

**A/N: Italics are dreams that characters are having.**

Vincent Keller, the wounded soldier, lays motionless on the hospital bed with many tubes and wires attached to his body. A machine monitored his heartbeat as another helped him breathe. A needle connected to a tube kept his body hydrated while another kept the pain at bay. The morphine made his body forget the bullet that was once lodged by his heart.

Some would say he's a lucky son of a bitch. He managed to come back home in one piece while others were missing limbs and some their memories they wish to never recover. He came out of the war with one large scar that he would trade if he could. It was a souvenir of a very huge mistake he wishes he never took part of.

He voluntarily joined an elite group of armed forces who were fearless and wanted to face danger head on. They went after terrorists, leaving communities ablaze. 'Kill them all' was their motto and they did the best they could.

Secret laboratories were also demolished. Most of them were built for the sole purpose to kill while few were to help heal and save lives.

One day he was left alone in a sector, all suspects were presumed dead. He was to search each room and make sure they didn't a leave a live body. Cages lined the wall and what he discovered next left him disheartened. Animals laid dead in their own pool of blood, shot to death by whom he considered as family, a band of brothers connected by an oath.

_"You killed them all. You're the animals not them." A scientist yells._

_An injured scientist launched at him with a knife. He felt the stinging pain as it sliced through his cheek. Just as he's trained to do, he wrestled with the scientist who was still armed with a knife. They both struggled but he knew he had the upper hand as he was much stronger. He twist the knife and turns it to face the owner. The scientist gives up, knowing what his fate was but before his death he stabs his enemy with a syringe filled with something only he knew of._

The pain of the past haunted him every day and night. His nightmares were recurring and he spent every waking moment trying to forget all the sins he committed as a soldier and a human being.

He gasps for air and open his eyes. To his left sat a figure, blurry as his eyes were still adjusting to the bright afternoon sunlight that came in through the hospital window.

"Where am I?" He says weakly.

"Hospital." Detective Chandler answers, her voice weary as she had little sleep from worrying about the soldier she barely knew. "The doctors were able to remove the bullet from your chest." Her eyes are tired, the restless night showing in her face.

The sound of her voice brings a smile to his face. He rubs his eyes and his vision starts to clear. "That's good. Would have been a pain to get through airport security if they hadn't." He chuckles.

She smiles lightly. "I'm not sure if I should be happy to hear you joke about being shot but it's nice to see you smile for a change."

He slowly moves his hand and lets his fingertips rest on hers. "Don't worry about me. I'm okay."

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?" She asks him.

"You saved my life. Thank you." He tries to move his hand closer to hers but wince in pain instead.

"Barely. The doctor said an inch to the right and you could have been killed." She pauses and places her hand on his."I should be thanking you. If it weren't for you we would have never caught the suspect. Sorry you were shot in the process. I promise you that he will go to jail for what he did."

"I thought...you said..." He furrow his brows, completely confused.

She shakes her head. "I thought so to. The bullet they pulled out from you matched the suspect's gun and ballistic confirmed it. I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad my shot missed for once. You're a true hero." She smiles at him and squeezes his hand. "Is there anything else you remember?"

"I was in Time Square, somewhere along there when I heard the shots. My instincts just kicked in and I ran towards it. That's when I saw him and the gun. I knew I had to stop him so I ran as fast I could and tackled him. Then I saw blood and before I passed out I remember seeing you, your eyes. Your voice was the last thing I heard." He flips his hand over, their palms now touching.

Their eyes meet for the first time since their last tragic meeting. An exchange of acknowledgment passes between the two, that they will always be connected by the traumatic event.

"Knock knock." Detective Vargas interrupts their interaction, the silent conversation they were having.

Detective Chandler quickly lets go of his hand and turns to her partner who was walking towards them. She stands from her chair and the Detective Vargas was much taller. They were opposites in physical stature. One tall, tan and of Latin descent while the other short, light and of mix heritage. They came from two different worlds but their partnership was one of a kind.

"Vincent this is my partner Detective Vargas."

"How are you feeling?" Detective Vargas asks.

"Like I was shot." He pauses and looks from one detective to another, leaving his eyes on the shorter of the two, their gaze meeting once again. "Other than that, never better." He answers as he keeps his gaze on Detective Chandler.

"Hhmmm...sorry I interrupted." Detective Vargas smiles and winks at her partner. "But our boss Joe just wanted to know if you were awake yet."

"You didn't interrupt anything." Detective Chandler quickly chimes in. "I just finished asking him questions about the suspect. Isn't that right Vincent?"

"Yes. I was just telling Detective Chandler how I chased him down."

"We're glad that you're okay but my partner and I have to get back to the precinct. We'll let you know if we have any further questions. It's nice meeting you Vincent."

"I'll be in here detective Vargas." He answers.

"C'mom Cat." Detective Vargas walks away first.

"Feel better Vincent." Detective Chandler tells him. She looks back one last time as she reaches the door, her olive eyes meeting his longing brown eyes. "Bye." She silently tells him.

* * *

The two detectives walk quietly through the halls as nurses and aids bustle along pass them. They reach the elevator and the closest, Catherine presses the down button. They stare at the metal doors, waiting for it to open. Above the door, the arrow pointing down blinks and the doors slide open.

They enter the empty elevator and Detective Vargas press a button with the number one on it. The door closes and without realizing it Catherine lets out a breath she's been holding.

"What the hell was that about?" Detective Vargas asks.

Catherine turns to her partner who was already staring down at her with a grin on her face. "Tess, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please Cat. You two may have not noticed but I was actually in the room. I saw the two of you, the longing stare and you holding his hand. Don't tell me that was nothing." Tess tells her partner.

Catherine crosses her arms in front of her. The conversation was something she did not expect. "I was just thanking him for helping us catch the bad guy. Nothing more."

"Just so you know, in the future when you two hook up don't be surprise to hear I told you so." Tess tells her happily.

"The guy was shot. He's a witness." Once more in a futile effort Catherine tries to explain to her partner that nothing was going on between her and Vincent.

"But he's hot. Don't you agree?" Tess asks.

"Will you drop the conversation if I agree with you?"

"Yes." Tess answers.

"Fine. He's hot. Okay. Happy?" Catherine gives in. Vincent is very good looking but that wasn't the only reason she was attracted to him. There was something else that she couldn't quite put her fingers on.

"Ecstatic. And now a serious question." Tess's tone changes.

"I thought we were dropping this." Catherine sighs and looks down. She hated the fact that her partner knew her all too well.

"I lied. Are you going to tell our witness that you stayed here in the hospital all night long?"

"How did you..."

"It's written all over your face and besides you're still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Speaking of, you might want to change before we head back to the precinct. We don't need everyone to know about your crush." Tess says playfully, teasing her partner who was completely red in the face.

The elevator stops and the doors slides open.

"I don't have a crush on him." Catherine says as she gets off the elevator. "I'll meet you in the car. I have to make a phone call."

"I'm dropping the subject. For now." Tess tells her.

* * *

West of the city the sun was settling itself on the horizon. It was late afternoon and soon twilight will takeover.

The machines were the only sound of life as Vincent slept. His heart rate was steady and his breathing is normal. He slept peacefully as he dreamt of the girl with green eyes dressed in a golden gown standing by the rose bush.

_The skies are clear and the sun was up. The breeze is light but the air is cold enough to form goosebumps on her arms. She brushes her hair away from her face and places it behind her ears. From the corner of her eyes she sees him standing by the shadows of the castle._

_She smiles at him and he slips further away into the darkness, far enough so that she wouldn't be able to see him. He stares at his arms covered in hazel hair and wished he was able to feel the cool breeze on his skin._

_"Why are you hiding?" Her voice is gentle and kind as she walks toward him._

_"Stay away." He grumbles as he stares at his paw like palm._

_"As you wish but before I go, whenever you're ready I will be right here."_

He whispers in his sleep and he stirs before opening his eyes.

"And the hero finally wakes. You scared the shit out of us Vincent." J.T., his best friend says worriedly.

"Chip." Vincent says weakly.

"Don't tempt me Vincent. I can call you Scar just like in Lion King."

"Boys." Mrs. Forbes looks over at her son standing next to her and then at the young man lying on the bed, one that she raised as her own. Her thick brown hair touches his face as she bends down and her lips gently touches his forehead. "Vincent, honey what J.T. meant to say is, we're glad that you're okay. You had us worried."

"I'm sorry Ma." Vincent answers.

"I'm happy that people like you still exist in this world but please be more careful. We just got you back." Ma says worriedly.

"Ma don't worry. I'm okay I promise."

"You've got a scar Vincent. When did his happen?" Ma asks him. She always worried while he was away and he was always quiet about his time spent overseas.

"It was months ago and it's healed now. I didn't tell you or J.T. because I know you'll just worry. Besides you're too young to have wrinkles Ma." He cracks a smile.

"Thank you honey but we will continue this conversation next time."

"I know Ma. Can I talk to J.T. alone?" Vincent asks.

"Sure. I'm going to get some coffee. Honey would you like me to get you a cup?" Ma asks J.T.

"No Ma. I have an early class tomorrow and the coffee will keep me awake all night."

She walks out the door and leaves her two sons alone in the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" J.T. asks.

"Do you remember that story Grams and Grandpa told us when we were kids?" Vincent asks.

"You mean that story about your ancestor being half man and half lion?"

"Yea that one. This may sound crazy but I think I just met the girl from the story." Vincent answers. He was sure that's where he saw those green eyes before. They never met before but there was something oddly familiar about Catherine Chandler.

"That is crazy. It was just a story Vincent. A story they told us so that we would behave. Do you remember how scared we were that we would turn into that monster every time we got into trouble?"

"The detective that saved me, her name is Catherine." Vincent close his eyes and pictured her.

"Coincidence." J.T. replies.

"She has green eyes." Vincent looks at his best friend, almost pleading.

"I have green eyes."

"Your name is not Catherine nor are you female and you have brown eyes." Vincent answers back.

"If I wear contacts it can be green too."

"I'm serious J.T. There's something about her, something familiar, as if we've met before. I don't know how to explain it. Am I crazy?" Vincent asks.

"Considering you jumped in front of a bullet I would have to say yes you are crazy but if you're talking about this girl from the story and the detective, I don't know. She was the last face you saw before losing consciousness. And the doctor said you flat lined in the ambulance and she was there. Maybe this connection you feel has something to do with that." J.T. answers him with a serious tone. His facial expression changes, showing Vincent how worried he was that he almost lost his best friend, one he considered a brother.

"I died?" Vincent asks.

"For a minute or so. I didn't have the heart to tell Ma. They say you lost a lot of blood. Had it not been for her, you probably wouldn't be alive. The detective was here all night and afternoon until you woke up, she stayed with you." J.T. informs him.

"She stayed here the whole time?" Vincent's eyes grow bigger and a small smile form on the corners of his mouth.

"Yea she did. She thought she shot you. Ma was mad but she was more scared of losing you. After your surgery they gave the bullets to some cops and had it checked out. Bullet was from the suspect and not hers but she still felt awful about it. Her and Ma talked for a while. Girl to girl stuff. Ma didn't want to leave you all alone but I had classes and my T.A. is out sick. Ma was short staff at the shop. The detective said she would stay. She called us when you woke up. And here we are now. All caught up." J.T. fills him in.

"Thanks. I guess you miss a lot when you get shot."

"Just don't do anything else crazy. Ma, she's not getting any younger. She was always worried when we didn't hear from you. She was happy to read you were coming back home and now this. You're a part of this family as much as we are yours. I'd hate to lose you. You're my best friend." J.T.'s tone changes, the hint of sadness mixing in.

"I promise no more jumping in front of bullets." Vincent answers playfully. He wasn't one to get emotional.

"I'm serious Vincent."

"Not to get too emotional, you know I love you and Ma. Our family wasn't like others but I'm happy you two came into our lives. I promise to be more careful and besides I'm stuck on this bed for a while."

"Good. Now that's out of the way. That detective is pretty hot." J.T. adds and smiles.

Vincent furrows his brow and his mouth turns to a frown, distorting the scar that covered half of his face.

"Got it. She's spoken for. Vincent and Catherine, eh?" J. .

"You just said you didn't believe the story."

"Maybe not but its interesting to see where this one is headed. Get some rest. Ma and I will be back tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night."

As he closed his eyes all he could think about was the detective named Catherine Chandler.


	5. It would fall upon us all

The moonlight is bright against the cold window pane. Sleep evades her as she toss and turn on her bed, her shadow dancing on the blank wall. Minutes turn to hours as she lies restless on her bed. Images of his face keep flashing in her mind when she close her eyes. She couldn't forget the way he looked at her the last time they saw each other, his brown eyes longing for her to stay as she and her partner walked out the door.

She holds the pillow close to her body, hugging it tightly as her tired eyes close. Her head slumps into the pillow as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

_The morning sunshine wakes her and she places a pillow over her face blocking the unwelcome intrusion. The blaring sound of her alarm wakes her again and she turns to her bedside drawer to press the snooze button._

_A strong but gentle arm pulls her towards his body and she succumbs to the warmth of his hold. He nuzzles his face on her neck and she giggles as his stubbles tickle her. She turns in his arm and faces him._

_She trace his scar with her fingertip and he open his eyes, brown and warm like the bright sunny day that greeted them. She smile against his lips and quickly pulls away._

_"I wish you didn't have to go to work."_

_"Me too."_

_He holds her tight and rolls them over, pinning her under him. She tries to kick him off but her efforts were futile as he traps her legs between his._

_"Vincent...don't you dare..." Her olive eyes playfully challenge him._

_His brown eyes darken as lust overcomes him. He places feather light kisses on her neck and she slowly caves in. Her hand searches for his as his lips trace her jaw line. He takes her hand in his and raise it above their heads._

_Her mouth opens wide as he lays ardent kisses down her neck. She squeezes his hand as she feels his lips on hers. She lets go of his hand and pulls him closer with both hands, deepening their kiss._

_Her alarm goes off and he hesitantly pulls away from her._

_"Ignore it."_

_"I can't."_

_She turns and reach for the her alarm, pressing the button to silence it but the alarm doesn't stop and she presses it again. Over and over she presses the button but the noise continues to get louder._

She opens her eyes and the bright morning sunlight blinds her. She turns to her alarm clock on the bedside drawer and turns off the interruption that ruined a perfectly good dream.

She sighs as she turns back to her empty bed and hugs a pillow, burying her face in it as she screams.

There was a light knock on her door and she looks up at that direction.

"Cat?" Heather, her sister and room mate asks from behind the door.

"Come in." Catherine answers.

Heather opens the door and looks inside the bedroom. "Are you okay? I heard a noise, it was sort of muffled but I thought I'd check."

"I'm okay Heather. Just a dream." Catherine answers. She wished it was more but what a dream to have.

"I have class in an hour, I'm gonna take a shower first okay?" Heather asks.

Catherine nods her head. Her plans for a cold shower didn't pan out, ruining her already bad morning. "I'm going for a run." She kicks off her blanket and gets up.

* * *

_The sun slowly disappears over the horizon and the sky darkens. The hairs that covered his body from neck to toe disappears and underneath his clothes he was human once again. He walks out of the darken stables and into the cold winter air._

_A chill goes down his spine as he sees her in the distance, standing by the rose bush she loved so much. He stands motionless in his spot as she looks up at him. The draft carries her scent and he inhales it, creating goosebumps on his skin._

_"Vincent?" She asks._

_He nods his head and walks quietly to her. He removes his cape in one motion, that was covered in hay, from when he lay in the stables waiting for the sun to set. He folds the garment and hangs it on his arm._

_Her olive eyes captures his as he approaches, causing her heart to flutter wildly in her bosom._

_"Catherine." He smiles._

_"I have not seen you since the night before last." The sound of her heart races, beating loudly in his ears._

_"I've been away." He answers._

_"So I was told."_

_"I am here now."_

_She returns his smile and gives him the rose she had picked from the garden. The warmth of her hand covers his and he shivers._

He open his eyes as the sunlight makes its way through the bedroom he shared with his best friend. He smiles at the guest sitting by his bedside. The warm touch of her hands was always comforting.

"Honey you were talking in your sleep."

"Good morning Ma." He greets her. "I hope I didn't say anything stupid.

She smiles at him and squeezes his hand. "Catherine."

"I..."

"You're secret is safe with me."

He shakes his head. "It's not like that. It was about her but not _her_." He sits up on the bed. "Ma do you remember the story Grandpa and Grams told us, about the beast?"

"Of course. You couldn't stop talking about it. At first you two were excited and then J.T., it started to scare him. Do you remember how you thought it would be cool to turn into a beast? You talked about running free with the horses, grazing with the cows, fighting bears, racing with cheetahs and every other animal you could think of."

He laughs at the memories he managed to forget over the years.

"Oh...wow. I said that?"

"Everyday for two weeks. You couldn't wait to grow up and turn into a beast. What does the story have to do with your dream?"

"Everything. That's what my dream was about. That Catherine."

"Is that the Catherine you were thinking of?"

He shakes his head no and looks away from the prying eyes of his mother. He was once again thinking of the detective that saved his life.

* * *

He puts on his light grey sweater with the word ARMY written on the chest. He sits on the couch and puts on his running shoes.

"Honey are you sure you should be going out so soon? The doctor said to take it easy." Ma asks him as she stands over him.

He pulls on the black laces, tightening both shoes before tying it. He looks up and answers. "I'm fine Ma. I'm just going out for a jog. I've been stuck in bed for three days."

"Please be careful." Ma sits next to him. "And I still don't understand why the Army had you released so early."

"I already told you that they just wanted to make sure everything was okay. They ran some tests that the hospital couldn't. Besides both doctors gave me a clean bill of health." He answers and stands up.

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will. Love you Ma." He kisses her on the cheek before leaving the apartment.

He slowly goes down the stairs and heads out in the busy street of New York city. He puts his hood on and jogs towads Central Park.

The sun is brightly beaming down the cement path and people start to crowd the area, hoping to enjoy a rare sunny winter day in New York city. He watches the crowd as he stretches and a familiar brunette headed towards him catch his eyes. He turns around and waits for her to pass him.

He runs next to her and silently wished for her to notice him. She turns with the curve of the path and finally notice the guy running next her. He slows down and smiles as she stops, completely stuck in disbelief.

He stops and jogs back to her. He removes his hood and reveals the scar covering half of his face. The sound of her heart slowly start to make it into to his ears.

"I hope I didn't scare you." Vincent tells her.

Catherine shakes the image out of her head, of he and her on her bed about to make love if it wasn't for her alarm clock. "Surprised." She says breathlessly.

"I saw you down the path, I hope you don't mind." He tells her, his voice soft and shy.

She shakes her head, hoping to erase the images of her dream. "Unexpected. You're out of the hospital? Wait, of course you are. Sorry. I just didn't expect to see you." She tells him as her heart stammers, her words coming out before her mind can think.

"I can go if you want." He puts his hood back on and looks around. His brown eyes mirroring that of a lost puppy.

"No." She quickly answers and grabs his arm. "I'm just very surprised to see you. I'm usually not like this."

He smiles and stuff both hands inside the front pocket of his hoodie. "It's cute."

She blushes and her face turns bright pink. She turns away from him and shields her eyes from the sun.

"It was nice seeing you Catherine." He whispers in her ear. "I'll be here tomorrow. Same time. I hope to see you then."

He turns away from her and runs, leaving her to her thoughts of him and how his voice can cause her heart to flutter. He smiles as hears the sound of her heart beating wildly in his ears.


	6. And between the sand and stone

_"What's wrong Vincent?"_

_"Emma." He looks up from his father's book and stands from his father's chair. Behind him, above the mantel hangs a painting of their once happy family. His tiny hands held his loving mother and father's. His blue eyes shine like his father's as they both smile from ear to ear. "She does not know who I am."_

_"Have you any plans of telling her?"_

_"I don't know who I am anymore. This curse has altered me."_

_"Dear, you're still the same little child I held in my arms." She looks up at the portrait. "The sweet blue eyes of yours melted my heart."_

_"Since the curse I no longer have those blue eyes, the beast has them now."_

_"You and the beast are one in the same. Truly you must know that we, your loyal servants care for you both so much." Emma replies back._

_"I do not doubt that Emma." He sits back down and pulls out the leather bound book they gave to him and the beast, from underneath his father's book._

_He opens the book and flips through it until he finds what he's looking for. He tears the page from the homemade book and folds it before handing it over to his chambermaid._

_"Will you give this to her?"_

_"Sir..."_

_"Let her know I've gone away."_

_"Where will you go?"_

_"She needs to meet the beast."_

_The drapes flutter in his quick absence and the secret chamber door closes behind him._

"Vincent...Vincent..." The familiar sound of her voice brings him back to his own reality. Her bangs falls down to her face as she leans closer to him. "Are you okay?" She asks.

The look of worry made her more beautiful in his eyes. Specks of tears still covered her face as she cried while he passed out during their run.

"What happened?" He asks her as he tries to sit up on the bench.

"You fainted while we were running. You were complaining about feeling weak and then you just...fainted and fell to the ground."

"How long was I out?" He leans back and makes room for her to sit next to him.

She sits beside him and face him. "A couple of minutes. Give or take. Let me take you to the hospital."

He shakes his head. "No. I'm fine now. There's no need to worry anyone. How did I get on this bench?"

"I had a guy help me but you were pretty much dead weight." She answers.

He raises his left arm and winces in pain.

"He might have fallen on you when were putting you down."

"Might have?" He rotates his shoulder and stops midway as the pain shoots through his body.

"He fell...tripped. You aren't exactly the lightest man on Earth. What do they feed you In the Army?"

"That would be Ma's homemade cooking. Why do you think I have to go running?" He cracks a smile and for the first time since he woke up and she does the same.

"Maybe we should continue the run some other time." She stands up from the bench and stops to stare at him.

"What? Did I drool?" He wipes his face with the sleeve of his sweater.

"No, you're bleeding."

He looks down at his grey sweater and notices the red spot by his chest. "I was helping out one of my buddy from the Army, it was his first time stitching."

"Didn't they stitch you up at the hospital?"

"They did but the Army had to run a few tests. It's no big deal. I just have to change my bandage." He stands up and stares at her.

"I live a couple of blocks from here. We can change your bandage there."

He slips his hand in hers and close it together. "Lets go."

She smiles at him and they both walk, hand in hand.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asks him before opening the door to her apartment.

"For the fifth time. Yes I'm fine." He smiles at her and bites his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"Don't laugh. You had me worried." She answers back.

"I'm not laughing." He holds his hands up in the air and quickly puts it down. "That was a bad idea."

"Stay right here while I grab the first aid kit in the bathroom."

He sits on one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen counter and spins it to look around. He stands up and walks over to the balcony. He opens the two French doors and steps out into the cold winter air.

"Vincent?" She asks as she steps out of the bathroom.

"Balcony." He answers. His eyes stares out in amazement and he turns to her with a smile on his face. "You have a great view from here." He turns back to the view of Central Park.

She gasps as the cold winter air surrounds her tiny body. "Let's go back inside."

"Here is fine." He answers as he stares out into the city.

He takes the first aid kit from her and puts it on the ledge. He winces as he raises his arm to remove his sweater.

"Let me help." She tells him.

She steps closer to him and minimizes the gap between their bodies. He exhales loudly as he feels the warmth of her hands over his shirt. He closes his eyes as she carefully guides his left arm out of his sweater, nearly forgetting the pain that was stinging his body. She pulls off the sweater and place it beside the first aid kit.

She lifts the hem of his shirt, her fingers softly grazing his torso. Her touch and the cold chill causes him to shiver. He open his eyes and meet hers.

"Hold this." She tells him, her voice warm and inviting.

His fingers graze hers as he takes part of his lifted shirt from her.

She carefully peels away the tape and the bandage from his body. She opens the first aid kit and opens a packet, pulling out a wipe. He bites his lip as she cleans off the blood around his wound. She opens a packet of gauze and places it over the wound.

"Hold this with your other hand. It'll just be a second."

She breaks off a piece of tape and places it one side of the gauze. She breaks off three more pieces and places it around each side.

"Catherine..." His voice was merely above a whisper as he inhales her scent. Her body was too close, something he hasn't felt in a while.

She looks up to meet his gaze. He lets go of his shirt and lets it fall back down, covering his torso. He raise his shivering hands to her face and slowly starts to lean down.

She close her eyes as she feels his hot breath on her lips.

"Cat...the chain..." Heather's voice calls out from the partially open front door.

"My sister." Catherine answers as she steps away from his hold.

He drops his hands to his side and grabs his sweater.

"My room is down the hallway." She tells him.

She steps out of the balcony and walks to the front door as he quietly walks into the apartment and down the hall, into her room.

"Why do you have the chain up?" Heather asks as she sees her sister from the tiny opening of the door.

"Habit." Catherine quickly answers. "Close the door so I can unlock it for you."

Heather closes the door and waits for it to open again.

"Sorry." Catherine tells her.

"You'll never guess what. I just met the cutest guy in class and he asked me out on a date tonight. I have to start getting ready. Can I borrow that cute cocktail dress you wore at Dad's party?" Heather quickly walks pass her older sister and into the hallway that led to their bedrooms.

"Heather wait..." Catherine calls out to her, hoping to stop her younger sister before Heather sees Vincent.

"Oh my god..." Heather squeaks as she opens the door to Catherine's room.


	7. Could you make it on your own

Catherine watches as her younger sister walks pass her and into her bedroom. The door quickly opens and before she can open her mouth to speak Heather squeals.

"Oh my...Cat." She yells for her older sister. "Hurry."

Catherine nervously approaches Heather and a lump forms in her throat. She stands next to her younger sister, outside of her room. The cold breeze enters the apartment through the wide open window, that Vincent narrowly escaped from.

"It's the first snow fall." Heather's eyes brim with happiness. "I wish mom was here."

She takes her younger sisters hand and squeezes it as the memories of their mother flashes through her mind. "Me too."

"Maybe I should cancel my date. I can stay home and we can both watch a sappy romantic movie and wish for our own prince charming to sweep us off our feet."

She shakes her head no and wipes the tears from her eyes. "You should go. Why wish for prince charming when you might have found one?"

"I don't really know him though. What if he turns out to be a creep?" Heather asks as her eyes fill with tears.

She leans on the door frame and crosses her arms. "You were just excited a moment ago." Catherine tries to console her younger sister.

"I know but then the snow and then I remembered Mom and all the memories we have of her and the last time we saw her alive..." Heather raises her shaky hands up to her face and wipes her tears.

"The first snow fall of winter. I remember too Heather but I'll be a horrible sister if I tell you to stay home tonight."

"What about you?" Heather asks.

"I'll be fine. If worse comes to worse. I'll order in pizza, rent a movie and buy myself a pint of ice cream." Catherine answers, her tears running down her cheeks as she thought of their mom and spending tonight all alone.

"Are you sure?" Heather asks with worry in her voice. She knew her sister all too well. Catherine was the type to be closed off.

"Positive. The dress is in my closet."

"The heels?"

"I'm guessing they're still in your closet from the last time you borrowed it." Catherine's green eyes fills with laughter.

"Right. Thanks Cat, you're the best big sister ever." Heather leans over to her older sister and gives her a tight bear hug before separating. "Oh by the way if you're going to chain the front door you might want to close your window. Who knows what creep might be hanging out in the fire escape."

"Thanks for the advice." Catherine answers, the laughter bubbling in her throat as she thought of Vincent listening. Vincent, she thought. He was still in the fire escape and probably heard everything.

She watches as Heather walks to her closet before walking to the window. She sticks her head out the and catches the top of his grey hood as he quietly walks down the metal steps.

He looks up and catches a glimpse of her.

"Sorry." She whispers to him.

He smiles before turning away and continues his path down the fire escape.

* * *

Heather's short hair bobs as she paces back and forth, her bare feet becoming cold from the tiles on the kitchen floor. "What if he doesn't like me?" She asks in a high pitch tone as the nervousness starts to settle in.

"Why would he ask you out if he didn't like you? Heather you'll be fine. Have fun tonight." Catherine answers as she tries to console her younger sister.

"Its just that...its been awhile since I've gone out on a date, you know, since mom died." Heather answers and stops in front of the fridge.

"I know." Catherine walks over to where Heather was standing and wraps her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly.

The sound of the doorbell echoes in the small apartment and they separate from one another.

"He's here. I want you to meet him." Heather tells her older sister.

"Sure."

"How's my hair? My make up? Do I have something in my teeth?" Heather moves her lips, revealing her teeth.

"You look amazing and you'll look even better once you put the heels on." Catherine answers as she walks to the front door.

"Oh...right, can't leave without those." Heather quickly runs to her room and puts on the heels she borrowed from her sister.

Catherine unlocks the door and opens it. Outside the door is a young man holding a bouquet.

"Hi, is Heather here?" He asks nervously.

"Come in." Catherine answers. She opens the door wider and from the corner of her eyes catches a figure disappear at the end of the hall.

He walks into the apartment and sees Heather coming out of the hallway that lead to the other rooms.

"Sam." Heather smiles as she sees her date.

"These are for you." He hands her the flowers.

"Thank you." Hather grabs the flowers from him and turns to her sister. "Sam this is my sister Cat. Cat meet Sam."

"I'm a cop." She offers her hand and he nervously shakes it.

"Cat..." Heather whines.

"Just making friendly conversation."

"Here, can you put these in water please." Heather gives the bouquet to her sister and grabs her date's hand. "Let's go Sam."

"It was nice meeting you." He tells her before the Heather closes the door.

* * *

Catherine sighs as she enters her dark bedroom. She automatically reaches for the light switch by the door and the room brightens as she flips the switch to on. A soft breeze causes her to shiver and she looks to the window, which was now partially open. A single red rose lay on the window sill and she slowly walks towards it.

Underneath the rose lay a folded paper. She opens the note and reads it.

"Thank you for the bandage."

She hears his voice. She opens the window wider and looks out into the fire escape. "Vincent." She greets him.

"Hi Catherine." He walks out of the shadow and into the light coming from her bedroom. "I never got the chance to say thank you earlier and I got you this too." He hands her a plastic bag.

She takes it from his hand and looks inside. "Ice cream." She smiles and looks up at him.

"I wasn't sure which flavor you like so I just got you chocolate. I couldn't help but overhear you and your sister. I hope you don't mind." He puts his hands in his jacket pockets and looks down at his shoes.

"How much did you hear?" She asks him.

"Everything...I can leave if you want." He looks up to meet her eyes, his pleading and apologizing.

"Its cold out there. Come inside." She tells him.

She steps away from the window and he carefully enters her room. He turns around and closes the window before turning back to her.

"I also came by to apologize about what happened in the balcony. I shouldn't have...uhm...I was out of line."

"I wouldn't have stopped you if my sister didn't come home." She admits, her cheeks turning slightly pink as she blushes at her own admission.

"I still shouldn't have. I wasn't raised that way." He tells her. He knew that if his grandparents were still alive that they wold lecture him about his aggressiveness towards her.

"A true gentleman." She smiles. "Let me put this in the freezer before it melts." She starts to walk away from him and turns as she reaches the door. "I was just about to start a movie."

He stuffs his hands back in his pockets and looks down at his shoes. "I know. I didn't mean to interrupt your night. I should probably go."

"Vincent." Her voice was soft and calm.

He looks up. "Yes?"

"I want you to stay and watch the movie with me."

He smiles and walks towards her.

* * *

_Her horse's hooves moves smoothly on the uneven surface of the forest. They slowly creep deeper into the unknown territory. Her heart raced nervously as the trees grew thicker and the world she once knew started to disappear behind her._

_She searched day and night for the castle that her mother had told her about before passing away on her deathbed. Her illness had struck quickly and soon followed her beloved husband._

_"Dear, I have done a cruel thing."_

_"Mother do not speak. Save your strength." Catherine tells her mother._

_"Soon it is time dearest daughter. I will be joining your beloved father but before I go I must clear my conscience."_

_"What is it mother?"_

_"Dearest Catherine. Please do not hate me."_

_"I can never."_

_"I have cursed a man to save your father's life. I've heard stories of a young man who only comes out after the sun has set and now he no longer wishes to leave his castle. No one knows why but me." She pauses and coughs into her hand. "The witch gave me a potion and I did not care what it did to the young man as long as your father was cured. I've seen him once...I can not forgive myself for what I have done." Her mother answers._

_"Mother...what did you do?"_

_"I'm sorry Catherine. I had to save your father's life."_

_"Who is this young man?" Catherine asks._

_"I do not know his name."_

_"Where did you see him?"_

_"The witch has cursed his castle. You can only find it if you know what you're looking for. It's hidden deep in the forest of the oak and pines. Pass the valley and mountains. Over the stream. Tell him I'm sorry..."_

_"Mother...mother...mother... She shakes her mother who lies motionless in the bed. She weeps and weeps until she had no more tears._

"Mother...mother...mother..." Catherine screams and wakes with tears in her eyes. Her body shakes uncontrollably as she sits up.

"Catherine." He brushes the hair out off her face and wipes the tears from her eyes. "You were having a nightmare."

"Vincent?" She looks around her living room and slowly starts to calm down.

"You fell asleep while we were watching the movie. I was just about to carry you to your room when you started screaming. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" He asks her, his voice full of concern.

She shakes her head and wipes her tears. "I'll be fine."

She slowly gets up from the couch and he does the same.

"I'm here if you need to talk."

"I need to be alone right now." She stares down at her feet and tries hard to stop the sobbing.

He takes her hand and holds it. "Please don't shut me out Catherine." He whispers close to hear ear.

She leans on him and allows him to hold her. He hugs her tightly and his heart ache for her as she cries in his arms.

"It's been a year." She tells him and she sinks helplessly in his arms. Memories of her own mother lying lifeless in the hospital floods her mind. The monitor showed no sign of life as a flat line moved across the screen. The monotone sound of the machine was loud and yet silent.

He kisses her temple and she nods her head. He lifts her and carries her to her room. Carefully he places her on her bed and wipes her tears once more.

"Will you stay with me?" She asks.

He walks to her door and locks it behind him.


	8. If I could, then I would

_In the distance there was a huge and loud roaring sound that scared her horse. The booming noise cracks through the forest, echoing loudly, shattering the quietness that surrounded them. Her horse stops and steps back before running through the thick and unknown woods._

_She pulls at the reins, hoping to stop him. The horse runs faster as he hears another thunderous sound. She slips further off the saddle and she tries harder to stop her horse but the noise continues. The horse makes a sharp turn between the trees and she flies off the saddle. She hits her head hard on the ground as she lands, turning her world completely dark._

_She opens her eyes and finds herself in a stranger room filled lit by candles._

_"You're awake." He says calmly._

_She looks around her and the candlelight blinds her for a moment. A figure stands beside her bed and her eyes remains on the stranger staring back at her. His hazel eyes staring deep into hers._

She stirs in her sleep and sighs as she turns once more. He waits patiently for her to wake as he lays next to her but not close enough, their bodies separated by the blanket that she slept under in while he slept over it.

She opens her eyes and just like in her dream his brown eyes greets her. "Vincent." She says breathlessly.

"I hope you slept well." He turns on his side and his jacket moves noisily with him. He places an arm under his head, cradling it.

She mirrors his movements, the sheets rustling as she turns to face him. "You're a rare breed."

"You were vulnerable and I would never take advantage of that or you."

She smiles and reaches over, placing her hand over his scarred cheek. He embraces her touch, moving his head closer to her pulsing hand. "Thank you." She traces his scar and he close his eyes at the unfamiliar feeling of someone not judging his altered appearance. "Tell me about yourself."

He open his eyes and he exhales loudly as he meets hers, innocent and wide eyed, caring and compassionate, kind and loving and every other words that were swirling in his head. "What do you want to know?" He asks her

"Everything." She answers.

"My name is Vincent Keller."

She laughs softly. "Something I don't know."

"Like what?"

She shrugs her shoulder. "Whatever you want to tell me."

"I was raised by my grandparents."

"I'm sorry." She says softly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because you never knew your parents."

"I did, somewhat. They made sure I never forgot them. They told me stories of them all the time. They met when they were kids, grew up and fell in love. She passed away a little after I was born. My father was killed while on duty."

"I'm so sorry Vincent."

Tears well in her eyes and he uses the pad of his thumb to wipe them away.

"Don't cry." He tells her.

"Here I was crying over my mom and you never even knew yours."

"I had my Grams and now I have Ma. I was lucky enough to have two great women in my life that raised me to be the man that I am now."

"You're a great guy Vincent." She strokes his cheek and her fingers lightly brush his scar. "Any girl will be lucky to have you."

He places his hands over hers and she stops moving her fingers. "I don't want just any girl."

"Vincent..."

"Do you a boyfriend?" He asks.

She shakes her head.

"Married?"

"I would be a lousy wife if I were, considering I have another man on my bed."

"Girlfriend?"

She giggles. "No."

"I'm single and your single. Tell me you feel it too, that I'm not crazy."

"You're not crazy but I..." She bites her bottom lip.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to do this...it's been awhile since I've been with anyone." She answers him truthfully.

"You're not the only one." He admits.

"A good looking guy like you?"

His cheeks turn to a rose color. "I've never really been in an actual relationship."

"Wait...are you a...?"

"No." He quickly interrupts her. "I just mean that...after Grandpa and Grams passed away I went through a rebellious phase...high school and well." He scratches his head and pauses. "I don't want to turn you off."

"You were a teenage boy." She continues for him.

"Yea and after high school I left for the Army. I didn't have time for a relationship and I was never in one place for too long. I met girls here and there..."

"You can stop Vincent." She tells him.

"I blew it." He bends his head down and avoids her eyes.

"No." She runs her fingers through his hair and he raises his head.

"Let me take you out on a date." He states.

"Are you asking?"

"Only if you say yes." He tells her.

"I don't know..." She answers him.

"Oh." He stares at her, he completely dismayed and she confused and surprised. "I better go. I'll see you around."

He turns around and sits up on the edge of the bed. He reaches down for his shoes and puts them on as she sits up on the bed and hugs her knees. He stands up and walks to the window.

"Vincent, wait."

He turns around to face her and puts his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I don't want you to leave, not like this."

"I can't stay Catherine."

"How can you be so sure?" She asks him.

"All I know is how I feel. I'm asking you out on a date because I like you and I want to see where this thing can go." He walks back to the bed and sit on the edge, facing her. "You said so yourself that you feel something. It's a risk but one I'm willing to take. If you want, we don't even have to call it a date. We'll do whatever you want. What's the one thing you want to do that you haven't done in awhile?"

"Since my mom died Heather and I haven't gone to Central Park and ice skate. We use to go all the time but now we avoid the place." She tells him as her eyes gets watery.

"I can take you, whenever you're ready. It doesn't have to be tonight or tomorrow but I do hope it's sometime soon."

"You'll do that for me?" She asks him.

He half smiles. "Just don't make me wait too long."

"I have no plans this weekend." She answers and a small smile forms on her lips.

"Okay. But I really do have to go. I have a follow up appointment with the doctor."

"I can drive you on my way to work."

"Thanks but it's the Army. Bye Catherine." He stands up from the bed and heads back to the window.

"Wait." She stands up from the bed and walks to where he was standing. She holds his hand and stands on her tiptoes. She places a kiss on his cheek and a smile forms on his lips.

"What was that for?'" He asks her.

"For staying with me last night. And you don't even know what time to pick me up for our date."

"You can tell me tomorrow when we go for a jog."

"But I..."

He squeezes her hand and smiles. "I'll see you then.

He turns around and opens the window, letting the cold air in. He steps out carefully and walks out to the fire escape.

"I have a front door." She tells him.

"I know but I also know you're not ready yet to introduce me to your sister."

She looks down and avoids his eyes.

"I won't hold it against you. Just know, I'll be here when you're ready." He tells her.

She smiles and nods her head. He smiles and walks away. Today wasn't such a bad day after all.


	9. And maybe, I'll find out

He stares at the clock once more and only five minutes passed from the last time he checked it. He stands up from his bed and puts on his camouflage jacket, one of his favorite. He goes into the bathroom before heading out. He stares at his reflection and though he wasn't vain, today he felt the need to pay extra attention to his appearance.

He runs his hands on his clean-shaven face and rubs his hands on the new haircut courtesy of the Army. He never minded the haircut but he didn't know how Catherine would like it. What if she didn't?

"So big date tonight?" J.T.'s round face reflects in the mirror beside his best friend.

"It's not a date J.T."

"Is that why you actually shaved and wearing cologne because it's not a date and you're not nervous?" J.T. teases him.

"Don't you have papers to correct or something?" He shifts his eyes to the person standing beside him.

"It's your first date in a long time and you don't think I'm gonna bust your chops about it?"

"Not a date." Vincent turns around and pats his shorter friend on the head. "Chip I have to go."

"Scar..."

A low growl remains in his throat.

J.T. quickly backs away. "Okay I'm never calling you Scar again. I also came here to give you this." He hands Vincent a folded bill. "It's not much but I think your date will appreciate some flowers."

"Thanks but I can't take it."

"Vincent, it's your first date in years and you're going to show up at her front door empty-handed?"

He takes the money and puts it in his pants pocket. "I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it. You go out there and risk your life every time, this is my way of repaying you. And if you plan on staying out again, call. Ma was worried the last time you stayed out."

"I never planned on it. She was crying about her mom's death and I couldn't leave her."

"You're allowed to stay out Vincent, just call if you do." J.T. reminds him.

"Yes dad." He answers mockingly.

"Have fun on your date son." J.T. places a hand on Vincent's shoulder. "But seriously, you deserve it."

"Thanks again. I better go. I don't want to be late."

* * *

He stands in front of the window and tries to calm his breathing. He holds the flowers in front of him hoping to hide his heart that was frantically beating inside his chest. He brings his hands up to the window pane and lightly taps on it.

She appears from the side of the window and a wide smile forms on her lips. She unlocks her window then opens it.

He crouches down, one knee on the metal fire escape. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to go to the front door or not."

"I want you to. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll see you there." He couldn't stop the smile forming on his lips as he stands up.

* * *

He puts his hand to the wooden door but couldn't force himself to knock. He slowly breathes and tries again to calm the wild beating of his heart. "It's not a date." He mumbles but it only makes him nervous.

The door opens and a girl who looked very similar to Catherine stares at him with a surprise look on her face.

"I'm here for Catherine." Vincent says in his deep voice.

"Cat." She yells for her sister without taking her eyes off the guy standing with flowers. "There's a guy here for you with flowers."

"May I come in?" He asks.

"Sure...sorry." Heather laughs nervously. "Cat." She yells again.

"Heather I'm coming." She announces from the hallway. She exhales loudly and checks her clothes one more time before stepping out and making her presence known in the living room.

She walks to them and her heart starts to race a million miles a minute. He tightens his hand around the flowers as her thumping heartbeat made its way to his ears.

"Catherine?" Heather turns to her older sister as a huge grin forms. "I was just headed out when I bumped into..." She turns back to the guy holding the flowers and staring intently at her older sister.

"Heather this is Vincent. Vincent this is my sister Heather."

He breaks their gaze and turns to Heather. He separates the white tulip from the red roses and gives it to her. "Nice to meet you."

Heather takes the tulip and puts it close to her nose to smell it. She turns back to her older sister. "I like him."

"So do I." Catherine smiles back at her younger sister.

"I better go. Sam is waiting downstairs, which by the way is your fault Cat. The whole I'm a cop thing has him spooked."

"I'll apologize to him. Tell him to come upstairs next time." Catherine tells Heather.

"He's so cute." She turns to Vincent whose cheeks were burning and notices the red roses. "Do you have a brother?"

"Heather, your date is downstairs waiting for you." Catherine reminds her.

He smiles quietly as he watches the two sister interact.

"Thanks for the flower Vincent. Have fun on your date." Heather turns to Catherine. "So having a sister to sister talk later. Bye. Love you." She walks out the door and closes it behind her.

"Subtle is definitely not her thing." Vincent states as he steps further into the apartment.

"No, it's not." She shakes her head.

"These are for you." He hands her the small bouquet of roses.

"Thank you Vincent." She takes the flowers from him and walks to the kitchen. She digs through the cupboards for a vase. "How did you know I was going to introduce you to my sister?"

"I didn't but I bought it just in case." He shrugs his shoulders.

She grabs a pitcher and fills it half way with water. She removes the plastic covering and puts the roses in the pitcher. She carefully carries the pitcher and places it on the kitchen counter beside him.

"Ready?" He offers his hand to her.

She places her hand over his and he closes it.

* * *

Couples, friends, children and parents fills the ice skate rink. The sounds of their laughter were harmonious.

He tightens the laces on his ice skates then sits up on the bench. He looks around nervously and the bright lights causes his vision to blur. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans and closes his eyes tightly.

She kneels in front of him and cups his face. "Vincent are you okay?"

He open his eyes and breathes in deeply. "I have a confession to make Catherine. I...I..." He starts of nervously.

"Vincent you're making me nervous."

"I don't know how to ice skate." He looks down, his face covered with embarrassment.

She lets out the breath she was holding. A laughter bubbles up but she holds it in. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looks back up, meeting her eyes. "I saw how much you wanted to go and I was trying to impress you."

She leans towards him and kisses his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"For being you. We don't have to go ice skating if you don't want to Vincent."

"We're here and I promised you that I would take you. Granted I'll be doing more falling than skating." He breaks into half a smile but was still nervous.

They both stand up and she holds his hand as they make the short walk to the rink. He holds on to the side railing as they enter the rink and leans against it after taking a few wobbly steps.

"I think I'll just watch from here."

"C'mon, you didn't even try. I'll teach you." She holds both of his hands. "Bend your knees and slowly take a few steps."

"I don't think it's such a good idea. I'm just gonna end up falling." He tells her, begging her not to make him continue.

"You promised. Loosen up, just bend your knees and I'll pull you. It'll be fun." She tells him as smiles.

He loosens his arms and holds her hands tighter. He bends his knees and slowly takes a few shaky steps before losing his balance. He lets go of her hands and falls forward. He braces himself and puts his hands out before landing on the ice.

"Vincent..."

"I'm alright." He pushes himself up and stands up on wobbly legs.

"Let's try this another way." She skates over to his back and places her hands on his hips.

"What are you doing?" He asks nervously.

"I'm going to push you."

He looks back at her.

"Do you trust me?" She asks him.

"I trust you just not gravity, my center of balance and the ice beneath us." He answers.

She lets go of his hips and skates to his front side.

"We are going to ice skate and you are going to have fun." She turns around. "Place your hands on my hips, bend down and relax."

He places his hands on both sides of her hips and bends down.

"Ready." He tells her.

She starts of slowly, one feet gliding over the other. He bends down lower and loosens the hold on her hips. She goes around the first bend and instinctively he moves his feet to turn with her.

He follows her movement, one feet over the other, sliding smoothly on the ice. He lets go of her hips and skates beside her. She turns to him and smiles. He bends down low and grabs her hand, automatically their fingers entwined.

They skate around the rink slowly, annoying some teens who were racing. They pass a family and he raises their entwined hands as tiny fingers tries to grab theirs.

"Sorry." The mom calls out after them.

He turns to face them and smiles at the family.

"Vincent watch out." She warns him as she sees a teen approaching them.

He turns around and sees a teen clumsily making his way towards them. He lets go of her hand and pushes her out of the way. The teen crashes into him and he lands hard on the ice, hitting his head, and cushioning the young man's fall.

He winces at the pain on his head and his chest as he sits up. He moves his jacket and checks his thermal, blood started to stain it.

"I'm sorry."

He stares up at the tall and lanky teen. "It's okay kid."

"Vincent." She kneels in front of him, and her knees becomes cold from the ice.

"I need to change my bandage." He slowly gets up and winces. "And I need ice for my head."

"Let's go back to my apartment." She tells him.

* * *

His body ache from the crash as he lay limp on her couch. He sits up as he sees her approaching, his back touching the arm of the couch.

"Put this on the back of your head." She gives him an ice pack. "Drink this." She gives him two round brown pills and a bottle of water. "It's for the swelling."

"Thanks."

"I'll get the first aid kit."

She walks away from him again and goes to the bathroom. She pulls out the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet and walks back to the living room.

She sits next to him, facing him. She places the first aid kit on her knees and opens it.

"How's your head?" She asks him as she pulls out a packet of wipes, gauze and the roll of tape.

"Very cold at the moment."

She puts the first aid kid on the coffee table and puts the three items she pulled out on top.

"I need to take your jacket and shirt off."

"I will never ever say no to that." He smiles.

Her cheeks turns pink and she was thankful they didn't turn on the light in the living room.

"Sorry I didn't...I wasn't thinking." He answers.

She shakes her head. "It's fine Vincent but I do need you to take off your jacket and shirt."

"Okay."

She takes the ice pack from him and places it on the coffee table. He raises his arms and grimaces at the pain shooting at his chest.

"Let me help."

She holds on to the left sleeve as he pulls his arms out. They do the same with the other side and she pulls his jacket away from him, hanging it on the side of the couch. Her fingers graze his abs as she raises his thermal. He holds his breath and lets it out when her fingers stop. The tight material stops just below the bandage.

"I have to take this off." Her voice was low and hoarse.

He nods his aching head and does not speak in fear his voice would give away what he was really thinking.

She stands from the couch and places a knee besides him. He raises his arms, forgetting the pain when her fingers brushes the entire length of his arms as she removes his thermal.

For a second he forgets to breathe and his heart skips a beat as he stares up into her eyes.

He lowers his arms and places both hands on her hips. She drops the thermal to the floor and changes position, straddling him. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her forward, closer to him.

She touches his short hair and lowers her hands to his cheeks. She leans down and their forehead touches. His hands move up, raising her shirt and exposing the small of her back. She moves her head and her nose graze his.

She lowers her hand to his chest, above his heart and his breathing gets heavier. He moves the fallen strands of her hair behind her ears and pulls her head down.

The front door opens. "Shit...sorry."

Catherine pulls away and stands up. "Heather..."

"This is embarrassing. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll be in my room. Good night." Heather quickly runs to her room and shuts the door behind her.

"I can change my bandage." He tells her.

"You can barely move your arm without hurting."

"It was worth it." He smiles.

Her cheeks start to burn and they turn to a red hue.

"Sit still and keep your hands to yourself." She sits next to him, facing him.

She slowly peels the bloodied gauze and tape from his chest and places it on the coffee table besides the first aid kit. She picks up the three items she took out earlier and places it on her knees. She opens the packet of wipe and cleans off the dried blood on his chest. She opens the packet of gauze and puts the square fabric on his chest.

"Hold this." She tells him.

He places his hand over hers.

"Vincent..."

"I'm not going to kiss you because if I do I won't be able to stop."

She slips her hand out of his and picks up the tape. She rips a piece and puts in on one side. "You can let go."

He removes his hand and keeps it by his side.

She rips three more pieces and tapes the other sides. She picks up his thermal and hands it to him. "You might want to put this on."

He grabs his clothing from her. "Can't resist me can you?"

She smiles at him. "You're unbelievable."

He leans closer to her. "If I asked, will you let me kiss you?"

She looks into his eyes and down to his lips then back up.

"I'll wait." He tells her.


	10. A way to make it back someday

Catherine lightly taps on the door. "Heather are you awake?"

"Come in." Heather answers.

She opens the door and walks into her sister's room. "Good morning." She smiles.

Heather sits up on the bed, her short hair slightly standing. "Looks like someone got lucky last night."

Catherine covers her face as it turns pink and even though she knew her sister well enough Catherine was always surprised by the things she says. She shakes her head. "It's not like that."

"Sit." Heather pats the empty side of the bed.

She approaches the bed and sits up on the bed next to her sister.

"So, spill." Heather tells her older sister.

"There's nothing to talk about." Catherine pulls her knees up close to her body and hugs it. She rests her chin on her bended knees and turns to look at her younger sister.

"Oh please. You were sitting on top of him with your shirt up while he was half naked. Don't tell me that was nothing." Heather quips.

Catherine buries her face between her knees. "You saw that?" She mumbles to her legs.

"Good thing I came in when I did. Who knows what I would have walked in on if I came home later." Heather adds on, making her older sister blush once again.

Catherine raises her head up and turns her head to face her sister. "Why were you home early?" She tries to change the subject.

"I'm not falling for it. Cat you are not going to change the subject."

"It was worth a try." She sheepishly smiles at her younger sister. It usually worked.

"So...is he a good kisser? He looks like a good kisser." Heather asks.

Catherine shyly smiles. "I wouldn't know."

"Oh no I ruined it. Cat I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." She starts to pick off lints on her sister's sheet, avoiding the conversation.

"Cat what's wrong?" Heather places a hand over her older sister's.

"Nothing." She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Cat...I know you better than that."

"Last night, he asked me if he could kiss me and all I could do was stare at him." Catherine lets a sigh escape between her lips. "He said he would wait and I still couldn't answer him. We just sat there for the longest time until I excused myself."

"It's not just a kiss for you Cat. It's about letting someone in. I know how close you were to Mom and how hard it was for you when she passed away. You literally locked yourself in your room for days on out. Does he know about Mom?"

Catherine nods her head. "He heard us talking in my room when we saw the first snow fall."

"Wait...how did he...where was he?" Heather asks all in one breath.

"He was on the fire escape. He ran out as soon as he heard you."

"Is that why you had the door chained?" Heather asks.

"That was really just an accident. We came back here to change his bandage and...we almost kissed until you came home." Catherine answers.

"Why didn't you tell me? And then last night...Cat I'm so sorry. I'm the worse sister ever."

"No you're not. I just let myself get too caught up in the moment." Catherine looks away and stares at the wall.

"When you're ready, kiss him. Until then he's willing to wait while he sweeps you off your feet. Let him. You deserve to be happy." Heather squeezes her sister's hand.

"When did you become so wise?" Catherine quickly quips.

"I have this cool, older sister who once told me 'why wait for prince charming when you might have one?' I saw the way he looked at you last night. He didn't have to get me a flower but I'm glad he did. The point is Cat he's willing to do anything to make you happy."

"I know." Catherine nods her head and smiles.

"Then be happy. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks Heather."

"That's what sister's are for." Heather smiles back.

"And to interrupt." Catherine playfully jokes.

"Sorry."

"I also have another confession to make." Catherine starts off.

"And what's that?" Heather asks.

"He slept over last night. On the couch." Catherine quickly answers as she stands from the bed.

"Okay..." Heather looks up at her with a wide eye look on her face.

"I can explain. Some guy crashed into him when we were skating. He bumped his head pretty hard on the ice and his stitches started to bleed. Probably has bruises too."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Heather playfully teases her older sister.

"Speaking of, I better go check up on him." Catherine turns around and walks away, hiding her blushing face from her sister.

"Uh huh...check up on him...if you say so." Heather calls to her sister who was half way out the door.

* * *

_"Do you not trust me Catherine?"_

_"Its not that I don't. It's the fact that I do." She looks far away in the distance, the night hiding the forest she came through in. The tears starts to swell in her eyes and the chill stings her cheeks as the weather gets colder ._

_"Do you wish to leave?"_

_She shakes her head no but her heart beat wildly in her bosom, telling him otherwise._

_"I will not beg you stay. You are free to go as you wish." He turns back to the castle and makes the short voyage alone._

_"Vincent." She tries calling him._

_The heavy hooves of her horse slowly nears her. "Madam, your horse."_

_She turns around and grabs the reins. "Thank you Cogsworth."_

_"You should wait until sun up."_

_She turns back to the castle and watches him walk away. "It's best if I leave now." She climbs up the saddle and looks back at the castle one last time._

_Her heart skips a beat as she meets his eyes, golden and stricken with tears. And though afar she saw as they fell to his cheek._

"No, don't go." Vincent cries in his sleep.

She bends down to the couch. "Vincent." She holds his face like a fragile rose, petals ready to fall off. "It's okay." She whispers.

He gasps for air, his breath caught in his throat. He opens his eyes and his vision blurs as tears roll down his cheeks.

"Vincent look at me." She tells him.

He wipes the tears with his palm. "Catherine?"

"You were having a nightmare." She softly brushes his cheeks, wiping the rest of his tears.

He pulls away from her and swings his legs off the couch. He sits up and buries his face in his palms.

"Vincent what's going?" She slowly peels off his fingers from his face.

He takes her hand, gently tugs on it and pulls her towards him, causing her to fall onto his lap. She places a hand on his chest and tries to push away but he quickly grabs it. He lowers her hand and holds it in his.

He wraps his other arm around her waist and pulls her close. He buries his face on the crook of her neck while he lace their fingers together.

"Talk to me." She tells him.

"You know I care about you, right?" He whispers close to her ear, his lips softly brushing her neck.

"I know Vincent."

He breathes hard against her neck, causing her to shiver. "I'll wait like I promised."

"Uh huh." She moans softly.

He pulls away, his eyes dark and narrow. He loosens his grip on her waist. "I didn't mean to."

"What happened in your nightmare?" She asks, her tone soft and gentle.

"She left."

"Who did?" She whispers.

"Catherine." He exhales. "It felt real."

"I'm not going anywhere." She tells him.

He rest his head back and stares up at the ceiling. She leans back with him and lays her head on his shoulder. She feels his breathing beginning to calm underneath her.

"I know you stayed with me all night at the hospital until I woke up."

"I did." She takes his hand and wraps his arms around her.

"You didn't have."

"I wanted to." She answers.

"Your eyes were the last thing I saw before everything went dark." He sits up, moving her body along with his. "It was you."

She gaze into his eyes and gently brush his scar with her fingers.

He turns his head to face her. "It was your voice that I heard...that kept calling me back. I felt the warmth of your hands squeezing mine. Please don't go, I kept hearing your words over and over."

She leans closer to him. "I never told anyone that." She whispers closely to his lips.

"You saved me." His lips lightly brushes hers.

She moves her hand to the back of his head. "I couldn't lose you." She breathes out before softly pressing her lips to his. She exhales against his lips, pulls his head to hers, and kisses him once more.

He buries his fingers deep in her hair and slowly moves his lips with hers, gently caressing it. He opens his mouth and lets his tongue linger between her lips, begging for entrance.

She opens her mouth and their tongues softly meet. He tilts his head to the side and slowly their tongues collides again. He brushes his tongue against hers and she moans softly into his kiss.

He pulls back and tries to catch his breath as she does the same.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asks.

"For letting me in." He smiles and kisses her once more.


	11. Way up high or down low

She yawns as she makes her way up the last flight of stairs to her apartment. The past few days had been draining. She worked extra hours with her partner to catch their suspect and now that he was behind bars she can finally get some much needed rest.

Although tired her mind always drifted to the one person that made her smile. They'd last seen each other the morning after their first non date, exactly a week to the day. She missed him and there was no denying it.

She pulls her keys out of her jacket and wearily tries to put it in the lock. Her phone vibrates in her jacket pocket and she stops fumbling with her keys to take the phone out.

She smiles as she sees Vincent's name flashing on the screen. She presses the green button and puts the receiver to her ear.

"Hey Vincent." She answers the phone.

"You sound tired."

She tries to unlock her apartment door as she talks to him. "Just got home or trying to. Can't get the stupid key to go in the lock."

"Okay, I'll let you go then."

"Wait." She pauses and bites her lip.

"Catherine?" He asks.

"I'm off tomorrow. Do you want to come over tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

"I missed you." She finally admits.

"I'll be there."

"See you then. Bye Vincent."

"Bye."

She ends the call and uses her phone as a flashlight. She laughs at herself as she realizes she was trying to use her mailbox key to open the front door.

She closes the door behind her and turns on the light in the kitchen.

"Heather?" She calls out.

She places her keys on the counter and finds a note. "At Sam's."

She punches her code into her phone and clicks on the message icon. She searches for his number and types in a text. "Fire escape."

She removes her jacket and lazily hangs it on the chair. She walks back to the front door and turns the switch back to off. Her tired eyes adjusts to the darken room and again she uses her phone as a flashlight.

The full moon cascades down through her window casting a light in her room. She walks to the window, unlocks it and opens it about an inch.

She places her phone on the bedside drawer by her alarm clock then walks to the opposite side of the room, opens her drawer and picks out a pajama set to change into.

She walks into the bathroom, turns on the light and slides the door, leaving it partially open. She changes into her pajamas and tosses her work clothes into the hamper.

She turns on the hot water and puts her hair up in a ponytail as she waits for the water to warm up. She leans down and washes the make up off her face. She brushes her teeth before heading back into her room.

Completely exhausted she lays down on her bed and tucks herself underneath the blanket as she feels the cold breeze come in from the open window. The window makes a squeaky noise as it's being opened and she turns to face it.

"Hey." She greets him.

He carefully crawls in and closes the window. "Hey. Why didn't you tell me you're exhausted?"

"I wanted to see you." She answers him.

"I can go."

"I want you to stay Vincent."

He nods his head and walks to her bed. He sits on the bed and removes his boots. He zips up his jacket and lays down next to her, facing her.

He missed her. The way she looked at him and how her heart fluttered when he was close.

He gently caress her cheek with his fingertips, softly stroking it. She close her eyes as he traces her jaw line and exhales as she feels his breath on her lips.

She pulls his head down and their lips meet. He withdraws and she pulls him back, sealing their lips once more. She opens her mouth and he tastes the mint of her toothpaste as their tongues collide.

He explores her mouth as his hands pulls the blanket off her. She kicks it off her body and leans closer to him, deepening their kiss. He willingly lets her take the lead as she rolls them over and lies on top of him.

Passionately, she kisses him back and thrust her hips towards him as she feels his hands underneath her pajama top, slowly crawling at the small of her back. She moans against his lips and he crushes their lips in urgency.

She slowly pulls away and breathes heavily.

He looks apologetically at her. "I got carried away."

"So did I." She gives him a kiss on the lips, reassuring him that it was okay.

He rolls them over and lays her down gently on her side of the bed. "Sorry."

She places a hand on his cheek. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

He reluctantly backs away from her touch and brings the blanket back on top of her body.

"You can lay down underneath the blanket Vincent."

"I have my jacket."

"Good night."

He leans down and kisses her on the lips. "Good night."

* * *

Dawn broke a couple of hours ago and the sun brightly shone through the window. He woke with the sun and patiently waited for her to wake as well.

She stirs before opening her eyes and she smiles as the memories from last night flash through her mind. She leans back and feels his body behind her. He puts an arm around her waist and leans forward, laying his chin on her shoulder.

"Good morning." He whispers, his lips grazing her ear.

She places her hand over his and squeezes it as she feels his lips on her neck, softly placing kisses.

"Hhmmm." She moans. "I can get use to this."

"So can I..." His voice disappears as he trails more kisses up her neck and behind her ear.

She turns while in his arm and he quickly covers her lips with his. "Definitely a good morning." She smiles against his lips.

"I hope you don't mind but it was too cold." He lowers his hand to the small of her back.

She slips her arm underneath his and splay her fingers on his muscular back. "So is that why you don't have a shirt on?" She asks, suspiciously.

He slips his hand underneath her pajama top and the soft material rise with his hand. "And then it got too hot." He flashes a grin before lowering his head onto the crook of her neck. "In my defense..." He places a kiss on her neck. "...I still have..." He lowers his lips an inch and places another kiss. "...my jeans on." He sticks his tongue out between his lips and tastes her.

She slowly brings her hand up his back, her soft fingers feeling the strain of his muscles as he tries not to react. "Not...much...of...a...defense..." She pauses with each word as she feels him gently sucking on her skin. "Vincent." She moans his name.

He removes the blanket of their bodies and moves it quickly aside. He rolls them over and pins her underneath him. He leans on his arms, careful not to crush her. He wedges himself between her legs and pushes his hips deep into hers. He moves his hips in a circular motion and slowly grinds onto her.

"It's your day off." He thrusts his hips forward.

"Uh huh." She answers back incoherently. She feels his every move through the thin fabric of her pajamas. She grips his back and his muscles harden underneath her warm hands.

"What do you want to do?" He rubs his hips against hers and she starts to move with him.

She raises her hips and meets his. "No...no plans." She close her eyes and lets her hands explore his body.

He continues to thrusts, the hard denim of his jeans rubbing onto her. "Let's stay in."

"Okay." She manages to respond.

"Movie?" He follows her movements.

She nods her head, unable to form words as the edge of his belt buckle grinds into her over and over. "I'm going to..." His lips cuts her off as she moans and her nails rake down the side of his arms .

Her lips melts onto his as she loses herself in his actions and his tongue captures her unspoken words, her moans getting lost in their kiss.

He keeps his lips pressed on hers as he hears her heart beat rising. He brings her to a place of bliss and she gradually comes back down as he slows his movements. He stops and looks into her eyes.

"I'll wait."

"I know." She answers.

"I'll be back." He gives her a quick kiss on the lips and lifts himself up, kneeling between her legs.

She sits up and grabs his arm. "Where are you going?"

"Cold shower."

"I'm sorry Vincent."

"Don't be. It's your day off. Today is about you. Pick a movie and we'll watch it after I'm done. No chick flicks."

"Okay." She smiles.

He leans down and kisses her lips. "I'm glad you invited me last night."

He gets off the bed and walks to the bathroom as she lays her head on her pillow, happily on cloud nine.


	12. Who will be there to take my place

She cranes her neck up and looks at her reflection at the rear view mirror. "Shit." She says as she tries to cover up the hickey with more make up. She sighs and gives up as the big red mark on her neck still shows behind the layers of make up. She moves her hair to the front hoping it would help hide the hickey.

The precinct was heavy with footsteps, unusually busy so early in the morning. Uniformed officers blew a whistle as she passes by them and she quickly raises her badge in front of their face.

"Moody much?"Tess grabs her arm and hooks it together. "You use to enjoy them checking you out."

"No Tess. You enjoy them checking you out." Catherine quips.

They continue to walk through the precinct as swarm of people walk past them in a hurry.

"All the same. So how was your day off?" Tess asks.

"Okay." Catherine answers.

"Okay? Let me rephrase that question. How did you get that big fat hickey or better yet, who gave you that hickey?"

"Uh..." She brings her hand up to her hair and combs it to the front, hoping to hide the big red mark.

"Hate to break it to you but you can see that thing from a mile away. So who's the lucky guy? Don't tell me. It was that Army guy wasn't it?" Tess quickly puts the pieces together.

Catherine stops before they reach their desks. She opens her mouth and leaves it open as she thinks of an answer or an excuse.

"It is. Ha! I told you so." Tess says out loud.

"Tess, can you be any louder?" Catherine asks sarcastically.

"Cat you know me better than that." Tess brings both hands around her mouth. "Cat has a boyfriend." She shouts out to everyone in the precinct. "Now you don't have to hide your hickey and you can thank me later when you buy me a cup of those expensive coffee .

She quickly sits down on her desk and grabs some folders to hide her blushing cheeks. Her head pops up from one of the open folders. "I'm going to kill you Tess."

"You're a detective Cat, you know better than to threaten someone, especially a law enforcement officer." Tess puts both hands behind her head, leans back and puts her shoes on top of the desk. "Which case do you want to work?"

"Shoot me." She lays her head down on her desk and close her eyes.

"Cat." A familiar male voice calls her name.

She recognizes his British accent and looks up. "Evan."

"You have a boyfriend." He half asks and states.

She nods her head.

"Good for you. See you ladies around."

They both watch as he walks through the corridor that leads down to the laboratory.

"Ass." Tess calls out to him.

"Tess." Catherine hisses at her partner. She hated the fact that her long time boyfriend and fiancé had become estranged but he hurt her too much.

"He deserves it. Besides, Cheating Scumbag Ex Fiancé is way too long. It's about time you moved on from him." Tess answers.

She sighs and buries her head in her hands. She had a bad feeling that today was going to a be a very long day.

* * *

Vincent and J.T. sits down on the living room couch after eating a hearty dinner. The couch was old, worn and beat up but they still loved the thing.

"You've spent a lot of time with her." J.T. reaches for the remote on the coffee table and turns on the television.

"Yea." Vincent answers as he stares at the television screen.

"Have you told her?" J.T. asks.

"About?" He turns to his best friend with a confused look on his face.

"Vincent, she's not me or Ma. She's not use to you being constantly away."

"That. No. It completely slipped my mind." He runs his hands on his short hair. "I suppose I should."

"You have to tell her Vincent. No if's, and's or but's." J.T. tells him in scolding tone.

"It just never occurred to me. I'm so use to you and Ma being okay with it that I kinda figured she would be too." He answers. He never thought about it or telling her. It was his first time dating someone that he really cared about.

"You obviously don't understand woman." J.T. shakes his head.

"Well if you're so smart, tell me oh great one." Vincent says sarcastically.

"Do what I do and read it on the internet."

"Internet? J.T. are you serious?"

"Well see who's right once you tell her. When are you leaving?" J.T. asks.

"In two weeks." Vincent answers.

"And you haven't told her yet?"

He shakes his head. "No, I haven't."

"Good luck with that."

Vincent takes out his phone and dials her number.

"Hey Catherine. Are you busy?"

"Just having dinner with Heather at the apartment."

"Is it okay if I pass by tonight?" He asks.

"Yea. Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yea. Bye."

"Bye."

He puts the phone back in his pocket and walks to the bedroom to get his jacket. He puts his jacket on and walks back to the living room.

"You might want to bring her some flowers."

"Thanks J.T." He walks out the door and contemplates on how he was going to tell her.

* * *

He holds on tightly to the bouquet of flowers with his left hand and raises the other, closed fist, knocking on the door.

The door opens and he smiles. "Hi Heather."

"Come in." She tells him.

He walks inside the apartment and sees Catherine in front the kitchen sink washing dishes. Heather closes the door behind him and sticks around.

"Did you eat yet?" Catherine asks as she rinse a dish.

"Had dinner before I came here. These are for you." He raises the flowers and puts them on the kitchen counter. "Can we talk in private?" He asks her nervously.

"I know when I'm not wanted. By the way Vincent, next time. A little lower." Heather points at a spot on her neck where Catherine had a large hickey.

Catherine quickly shuts off the water and turns around. "Heather." She yells.

Confused, he looks at Catherine who quickly covers one side of her neck. "Oh."

"I'm going." Heather answers and walks into the hallway and disappears into her room.

"Catherine..." He begins.

She brings her hand up and stops him. "Heather your door."

"Closing it." Heather response.

The door closes and she nods for him to continue.

"You two need to lighten up." Heather yells from her room, behind the door.

"Can we talk in your room?" He asks.

She walks to the kitchen counter and grabs the bouquet of flowers. "Sure. Let me just put this in a vase and I'll be right in."

He slowly walks into her room as he dreaded telling her the news. There were a few married men in his unit and he knew of their stories and how difficult it was to leave their families behind. He never thought about it until now and a part of him ached, deep in his chest.

He reaches her room and leaves the light off. He walks to the window where he could see the moon that was partially lit. He stuffs his hands inside his jacket pocket and stares out the window, watching the night go by.

He closes his fists as he feels her lips on the back of his neck, kissing him softly, causing goosebumps to form all over his body.

"Is everything okay?" She asks him

He nods his head and turns around. He sits on the window sill and pulls her to him.

She sits on his lap and puts an arm around his shoulder. "Vincent?"

"Don't be mad at me " He wraps an arm around her waist.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

He takes her hand in his and brings it up to his lips, kissing it.

"Hey. What's going on Vincent?"

He turns his head to look at her. "I'm leaving in two weeks."

"What?" Her heart stops for a second and she tries hard to compose herself. "How long?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Could be up to four months. It depends."

"Four months?" She couldn't help but sigh and close her eyes as she feels the tears burning behind her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Classified."

"Will you be able to call?"

"No phone calls or letters either. No one can know where we are."

She nods her head and the tears slides down her cheeks.

He captures her tears with his lips and she grabs onto his collar as a sob escapes her lips.

"I'm sorry Catherine."

"How long have you known?"

He loosens his arms around her waist and looks down. "Before I arrived here in New York. I didn't know where this thing with us was going and then it just slipped my mind. I've never done this before."

"Four months is a long time Vincent."

"I know. But it can also be shorter than that." He looks at her, pleading, please wait for me but the words never left his mouth. "What now?" His eyes search hers for an answer.

"I don't know."

His hand tightens on her waist. "Do you want me to leave?"

"I don't know." She answers again.

"We still have two weeks." He pleads again with her.

"And then what?"

He shrugs his shoulders and lets her go.

She stands up and walks away from him. Just when she thought things were great, the world had to remind her of one simple rule, what comes up must go down. She sits on the edge of her bed and hides her face in her hands.

"Catherine." He kneels in front of her. "I never meant to hurt you."

She looks at him. "I know."

"Will you at least wait for me, for a little while?" He finally asks her.

"How long?"

"That's up to you." He answers.

"We barely know each other." She answers, a lie she knew all too well.

He opens his mouth and nothing comes out. Barely was an understatement. He felt the blood rush through his veins and he clench his fist by his side. "Barely?" He whispers. "Is that what you really think of us?" He asks, his tone unable to hide the pain he was feeling.

"I don't know Vincent. It's just a lot to take in right now." She answers truthfully. She didn't want him to go but to wait it out while he wasn't there to see or talk to.

"After everything we've been through, don't you at least want to see where this thing can go?" He asks, his eyes pleading with her. Please give us a try, he thinks to himself.

"You won't even be here. No phone calls. No letters. How are we suppose to work things out?" She asks defensively.

"I guess I have my answer. Goodbye Catherine." He stands up and turns to walk away.

She stands up and grabs his arm. "Vincent, wait."

He turns to face her. "All I've done is wait for you Catherine but you can't do the same for me." He looks down and avoids her eyes. "I have to go."

She loosens her grip on his arm and watches as he walks away from her.

He closes the door behind him and despite himself he listened as she started to cry. He close his eyes and lets the tears fall before walking out of the apartment.


	13. Run away with my heart

Catherine sits up on her bed and stares blankly at the window. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped that he would knock on the glass and tell her that last night was nothing but a nightmare. She hugs her knees and puts her head down, knowing that he wasn't going to show up and that it was all too damn real, especially the pain that she had caused herself.

"Knock knock." Heather lightly taps on the open door.

She looks up, her green eyes filled with tears. "Come in." She whispers, her voice hoarse from crying all night.

"Do you need anything?"

She shakes her head as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

Heather walks to her sisters bed and sits next to her. "Cat I'm worried about you."

She takes her sister's hand and squeezes it "I'll be okay."

"Maybe you two can still work it out." Heather tries to console her older sister.

"Last night I pretty much told him that I didn't want to be with him." Not so much in so many words but the lack of words were just as hurtful as any. A part of her wanted to take it back but the other half that's scared was almost glad.

"But you want to be with him or else you wouldn't be crying like this. I don't mean to be nosy but it's obvious how you feel about Vincent. You tell me you two haven't kissed then twenty minutes later you're making out with him in the living room, nonetheless." Heather playfully jokes with her sister.

Catherine's cheeks turn red as she blushes. "Oh god, you saw that too?"

"At least I didn't interrupt that time. You know you two should really stay away from that couch." Heather playfully jokes.

She sighs. "There is no two of us. No Vincent and I..." She wipes her tears before they can roll off her cheeks.

"That's still up to you Cat. He's asking for two weeks and four months. You wasted eight years with that cheating, asshole ex-fiancé of yours. What's four months compared to that?" Heather's tone changes. She hated her sister's ex. He caused her a lot of heart ache when she needed him the most.

Catherine close her eyes and clench her fist. Evan was her first love and even though they weren't together she still had a difficult time hearing people talk about him in a bad way, even if they were right. "I didn't waste eight years, just the last year of the relationship went bad."

"Cat why are you still defending him?" Heather's asks in an upset tone. She could never hide her dislike for the asshole that she once considered family.

"I'm not defending him." Catherine sighs and looks away from her sister. "And you said so yourself, I was with him for eight years." She thought she had found her one true love, the person she was going to spend the rest of her life with but that all ended when she found her fiancé on top of someone else, on their bed in fact.

"Seven. We can't count the last year when he was cheating on you with his ex while you helped take care of Mom." Heather replies back.

"Heather." Was all that could muster as flashes of her past came to mind.

"Okay. My point is what's four months and two weeks compared to eight worthless years? Evan was an asshole and he lost out on a great person but should that stop you from trying to find someone who will treat you the way you deserve?"

Catherine knew deep down that Vincent was that guy but the fear of getting hurt again was more than she can take and handle. After she lost her mom and then the love of her life, she hit rock bottom emotionally, closing all doors that lead to her heart.

"Listen Cat, I love you and only want what's best for you even if you don't know what that is. Which is harder, letting him in or letting him go? Think about it."

Catherine nods her head and wipes her tears.

"I have class but I can stay." Heather tells her.

"I'll be fine. I just need some time to think."

* * *

"Cat I'm leaving." Heather calls out as she opens the front door. She turns to leave and is surprised to see someone standing in front of her. "Vincent."

"Is Catherine here?" He asks quietly.

"She's in her room." Heather tilts her head back, pointing to the hallway that lead to the bedrooms.

He puts his hands in his jacket pockets."Can you tell her I'm here...ask her if she wants to see me."

"Sure. Come in."

He looks around timidly. "I'll wait outside."

"I'll be back."

He steps back and looks around, he sees the stairs he came up from and thought about running to it and escaping another doomed effort.

"Vincent." Heather breaks his thoughts. "She'll be out here soon."

"Okay thanks."

"You should come in." Heather's voice is soft as she tries to assure him.

"Okay." He answers unsurely.

"Goodluck." She walks out the door, leaving him to his thoughts and all the fears he had of being rejected again.

He walks into the apartment and turns back around, debating if it wasn't too late to leave.

"Vincent." Catherine's voice is low and weak from crying all night. She leans on the door frame of the hallway, keeping her distance from him, not trusting herself whenever he was around, especially her heart that's beating frantically.

He turns to face her and his heartbeat grows wildly in his chest. Her face mirrors his, tired, sleepless, eyes weary and sunken.

"Hey." Was all he could come up with. He closes the door behind him and turns the lock.

He slowly walks over to her, fearing he would scare her if he went any faster. She stares back at him, wide eye and surprised at his approach. He listens carefully to her heart as he gets closer, each beat getting louder with each step he takes, closing the gap between them.

"I don't like how we left things last night." His voice was heavy and filled with regrets. He takes one last step and they stand inches apart.

She cross her arms, her body language telling him she was closing herself off.

"I won't ask you to wait for me but at least give me two weeks to prove to you that what we have is more than just a fling. Two weeks is all I'm asking for Catherine." He looks into her eyes, pleading, as he did last night. "I promise I won't ask for more." He close his eyes and clench his teeth. He wanted more than just two weeks with her, if only she would give him a chance. He open his eyes and wonders if she could see what he truly felt . "And if you still feel the same way as last night after those two weeks, I'll have to accept it and move on. You can forget I ever existed and burn every every memory you have of me...of us." He looks down as he feels the tears sting his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to forget her, even if he tried.

She loosen her arms and lets it fall to her side. "I don't trust myself when I'm around you Vincent." She puts her hand to his scarred cheek and gently strokes it. "With you I do the complete opposite of what the voice inside my head is yelling to do. It told me to run away after our first meeting at the park but I still showed up the next day. I should have said no to the date but instead I followed my heart." She slowly starts to lets her guard down. "You make me feel things that I shouldn't." Her eyes starts to water and tears roll down her cheeks.

"You deserve to be happy Catherine. Give me a chance. That's all I'm asking. Just one chance. If I screw that up then that's on me and I'll beat myself up over it everyday because I lost out on an amazing thing. I hate to have missed out on something because I didn't ask. So I'm asking Catherine. Will you give me two weeks?"

She contemplates his word, happy, she hadn't felt that in a long time and being with him was close to what it felt like. "Two weeks?" She asks.

"If that's all you really want, yes. Think about it first before you make up your mind about us. I know four months can seem a long time but it's just as hard for us. We start to miss our family but we have a duty to do. You don't have to give me an answer now. Let's see how the next two weeks go and afterwards...if maybe...you still want..." He asks nervously.

"Four months?"

"You don't have to answer now. I can wait. Just let me know before I leave and...and..." He stops and doesn't want to think about the rejection if she were to say no. He dreaded the thought and didn't want to think about it.

She bites her lip and slowly she nods her head, yes. To what exactly, he wasn't sure, but was glad she said yes.

He cups her face with both hands and leans in. Their lips softly touch and he waits for her to react. Instinctively she wraps her arms around his shoulders and he presses their lips together for a kiss. He gently caress her lips as she kisses him back. He lowers his hands and wraps it around her waist, pulling her close to him, leaving no space between their bodies.

She slides her hands up the back of his head and pulls him down, deepening their kiss. He flicks his tongue and softly licks her lips. She opens her mouth and their tongues collide. He gently strokes her tongue and tastes the tears she cried.

He slowly pulls away, their nose grazing. "What do you want to do now?" He asks.

"Sleep. I haven't slept."

"Me either." He confesses.

"I think I can now." She slowly smiles.

"I'll see you tonight?"

She shakes her head. "You're staying here and we are going to sleep."

He softly chuckles. "Okay." He leans down and kisses her on the lips.

"Just sleep." She answers back.

"I know." He takes her hand in his and guides her to her bedroom.


	14. I know now, just quite how

_The flowers start to bloom and branches are covered in green leaves. Spring was blossoming and the weather was gradually warming. The moon was full, its light cascading upon the meadows as the two lie in each others arms on the grassy field._

_"I'm glad you came back Catherine."_

_"As am I." She lays her head flat on his chest and listens to his heartbeat. "My love for you has never faltered. Nor could I forget. In my dreams you haunted me so. Do you love me Vincent?" She looks up to his eyes and he meets hers with intense passion._

_He keeps their gaze as he lays them on their side._

_"My heart does not keep still as I gaze upon thy eyes.  
Her bosom holds thy heart that speaks.  
I wish not to steal her love but to give.  
No words can express thy love for my dearest._

_She, of true beauty.  
Her eyes, they seek.  
Green as the meadows.  
Her lips, they speak.  
The curves enthralling.  
Her heart, kind.  
Her love endless._

_You've bewitched me, Catherine."_

_He raises his hand and places it upon her cheek. She close her eyes as he leans closer. He softly kisses her lips. Gentle and tender, as he kisses her over and over, his lips soft against hers._

_She places her hand on his chest and pushes him away. "Vincent, I've not been with any other."_

_"I'll wait Catherine."_

She wakes up with her head on his chest and her back slightly in pain from sleeping on the couch. She lazily moves her head to look up at him.

"Must have been a good dream." He moves her hair out of her face and places it behind her ear.

She crosses her legs over his and her tired eyes close. "Mmmhhhmmm." She answers sleepily.

"Your sister came home and said something about moving the couch to your room. Then left again to go to Sam's."

She laughs softly against his chest, causing his heart to flutter. She didn't expect any less from her sister.

He close his eyes, hoping to slow it down. She listens closely to his heart and buries herself deeper in his arms.

"Thanks for coming to dinner last night. Ma enjoyed having you over." His deep voice vibrates through his chest.

"Sorry I couldn't stay longer."

"I understand. Duty calls." He answers.

She opens her mouth to speak and closes it again. She hesitates when answering. How could he be so understanding? Her job called her away constantly and they spent most of the week with her falling asleep.

He clench his fist around the soft fabric of her shirt as he hears the echoing of her nervous heart.

"What's wrong Catherine?"

"You're leaving soon." She plays with the hem of his shirt and avoids his eyes. "And we barely spent anytime together."

"Those darn criminals. Don't they know that some people have better things to do than put them behind bars." He answers, his voice playful.

"I'm serious Vincent."

She raises her head from his chest and he sits up on the couch, his back resting on the arm of the couch. She sits on the lower half of his legs, facing him.

"You took an oath Catherine, to serve and protect. I know that better than anyone."

She looks up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "Promise me you won't be a hero...wherever you are..."

"C'mere."

He reaches out to her and she takes his hand. She slides up his leg, straddling his upper thighs.

"I don't know where you're going and I don't know what you'll be doing. How do I not worry? I can't lose you too, Vincent." She close her eyes and bites her lip, holding on to the last thread before she starts to fray.

"Does this mean that you'll wait for me?" He asks lightheartedly, a smile forming on his lips.

"I'm being serious and you joke around." She softly punches his chest.

"I'm being serious too while lightening the mood. We don't have much time together, do you really want to spend it being sad and angry at me for leaving?"

"I'm not angry at you, just sad that you're leaving soon."

"Soon but not yet. And you didn't answer me Catherine, will you wait for me?"

Her eyes meet his, and she draws a breath before answering. She nods her head and very softly whispers. "Yes."

He brings his hands up to her face, and she leans down, gently kissing his lips. He moves his hands to the back of her head, burying it in her hair as he deepens their kiss.

She slides her body closer to his causing him to moan. She smiles against his lips before fully pressing them together. She quickly opens her mouth as she feels the wetness of his tongue on her lips.

He lower his hands, letting it explore her body as his tongue did the same in her mouth. She grabs a handful of his shirt as she feels his hands underneath her shirt, touching her in places he never had before.

He barely pulls away, his lips a hairbreadth away. "You have no idea how happy you just made me." His voice more husky than usual.

"I think I do." She lightly nip his bottom lip before pulling away.

"You're not helping me right now."

She lightly kisses his lips. "Go." She moves aside and gets off him.

"Care to join me?" His eyes burn with desire.

"Go." She pushes him off the couch while laughing.

"It was worth a shot. You did change your mind about waiting for me." He leans down and kiss her on the lips. "Are you sure you don't want to join me for a shower?"

"Don't push your luck."

"That's what I was aiming for...getting lucky."

"Vincent..." She looks away.

He close his eyes and sighs. He slowly counts to ten while adjusting his pants. "Hey...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you."

"You should take your cold shower."

"That can wait. I'll survive." He sits on the couch, facing her. "I meant what I said when I said I'll wait until you're ready."

She nods her head while looking straight ahead at the blank wall.

"Catherine, I'm sorry."

She turns her head to look at him. "I've only been with two guys." She pauses and sighs. "I completely regret my first time. I was in high school and we were only together for a month or two. We just did it because everyone else was and then he dumps me after I told him that I wasn't ready to do it again."

"He's an asshole. I wouldn't do that to you."

"I know." She looks down as she thought of ways to tell him about being engaged. "Vincent I have a confession to make. I should have probably told you sooner but...I don't know, I mean I do...it's just that..." Her heart started to beat nervously, her hands started to shake.

He places a hand over hers. "Catherine you're babbling."

She looks at him. "I was engaged once."

"You were?" He asks.

She tries to read him but his face gives nothing away. "We were together for a while."

"How long is a while?"

She looks down. "Eight years."

"That's almost as long as I've been in the Army."

"Are you mad?" She asks.

"We all have a past. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. Eight years? Kinda wish I was him." He half jokes.

"You shouldn't. Everyone hates him. He cheated on me with his ex while we were engaged."

"He's an idiot and an asshole." He tells her.

"There's more."

"More?" He asks.

"He got himself transferred to my precinct after I called off the engagement. He's the M.E. there." She stares at him, hoping his facial expression will let her know what he was thinking.

"How often do you see him?" He asks.

"Not much. I send Tess to get all the lab results and she really, really hates him."

"When was the last time you two spoke?" He curiously asks.

"A week and half ago or so." She shrugs her shoulders.

"About?"

"Tess saw the hickey you gave me and made this big announcement about me having a boyfriend. I was too embarrassed to even notice who was there. He came up to me and asked if I had a boyfriend."

"And?" He asks.

"I said yes and he left. That was it."

"I'm your boyfriend?" He happily asks.

"Off all the things I just told you, that's all you have to ask?" She lightly laughs and shakes her head.

"It's the most important thing to me. I can't blame you for having a life before you met me. He's your past and I'm your present. And you still didn't answer."

"Yes you're my boyfriend. Happy?"

"Very." He leans over to her and kisses her on the lips. "Now I have to take that very, very cold shower."

"My back is killing me from sleeping on the couch. I'll be in the room."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Then you might want to stay in the shower for a while besides I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep."

He kisses her once more before heading to the bathroom.


	15. Run away with my love

**A/N: Some adult content.**

Tess leans over her desk and whispers. "Find any interesting cases yet Cat?"

Catherine peeks over the case folders and looks at her partner across the desk. "Why are you whispering?"

"After my outburst, Joe wants me to be more professional, Detective Chandler."

"You kind of deserve it." Catherine chuckles as she looks through the folders. "I'm still reading and why do I have to go through all the cases while you just sit there?"

"It's because you make me go downstairs to see Asshole for lab results. This is your way of making it up to me." Tess answers.

"Tess you make me buy you that spice whatever latte, cappucino drink you like so much."

"That's because were friends Cat. But if you want, feel free to go downstairs for the lab results." Tess quips back.

"Fine." Catherine brings the folders back up and skims through the cases. She sighs in annoyance as she reads case after case, not being able to find one that would interest her partner. "Do you want to take a look these?" She stretches her arm towards her partner and passes the folders.

Red roses are placed on her desk and she nervously looks up at the person. "Vincent." She whispers.

The camouflage uniform makes his eyes more colorful than usual. "They told me it was okay. I was calling your cell but you weren't picking up."

She takes her phone out of her pocket and checks it. "Left it on silent."

"I think I hear Joe calling me." Tess quickly gets up and walks away, leaving the two alone.

"She's not very subtle either." Catherine tells him. Her heart starts to beat nervously. He usually never called or showed at the precinct unless it was important.

He nods his head and half smiles. He had hoped that things were different, that he didn't have to be there.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asks him.

She turns her chair as he half sits and half leans on her desk. He rubs his hands on his pants and looks down.

"Flowers. Uniform. Nervous habit. If I have to guess, it's bad news." Catherine says nervously.

He takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. "I have to leave tomorrow morning." He looks at her and his heart sank to his stomach as he heard the stillness of her breath and the slow beat of her heart.

She tries hard to gather her thoughts. "I..we...five more days." She stutters as her mind tries to grasp the information he just told her.

"I know." Vincent answers sadly.

She wipes the tears forming in her eyes and stands up from her chair. "I should help Tess...pick a case."

He grabs her hand before she can walk away. "Catherine. If I could...then I would..."

She turns to face him. "It's not your fault Vincent. Duty calls, right?"

"Yea." He whispers.

"I have to go Vincent."

"I want to see you before I leave." His eyes no longer carried the happiness it once held.

"I'll call you when I'm off work. Thanks for the flowers." She lets go of his hand and walks away from him. She looks back but he was already gone.

* * *

He takes his beret off and knocks on the door. He places both hands in front of him and crosses it.

The door opens and he's greeted with a smile. "Look at you Mr. Army." Heather turns to her sister, who was putting the flowers in a vase. "He's hot."

Catherine places the vase on the counter. "And is standing right there and can hear you. Come in Vincent." She gives him a slight smile and he returns it.

"Hi Heather." He closes the door behind him and walks over to Catherine. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiles back.

"I'm heading over to Sam's." Heather calls out to her sister who was busy staring at Vincent.

"You're spending a lot of time with him." Catherine comments as she looks away from and to the direction of her sister.

"And he," Heather points to Vincent, "spends a lot of time here."

"Fair enough." Catherine answers back.

He always found their interaction amusing. Heather never seemed to think before she speaks which always made Catherine nervous, especially when he was around.

"Take care of yourself Vincent and come back in one piece." Heather surprises him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna miss you brother-in-law." She steps back and observes the two of them blushing.

"Heather." Catherine yells in a squeaky voice, completely shocked at her sister's bluntness.

She walks backwards to the door. "He practically lives her Cat. He spends more time in the apartment than I do." She turns the knob and opens the door. "Bye sis, love you."

The door closes and they stand uncomfortably next to each other.

"I am so sorry about that. She does not have a filter button...or a stop." Catherine's cheeks starts to turn pink and she absentmindly rubs the back of her neck.

He turns to her and quickly changes the subject. "You kept the flowers." He turns his head to look at the bouquet of flowers he gave her earlier.

Thankful for the change of subject, she smiles at him. "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He puts his beret down next to the vase and keeps his right hand on the wooden panel. He places his left hand on the counter, trapping her.

She tilts her head up and looks deep in his eyes. "When did you become a sweet talker?"

He leans down and kisses her on the lips. "Always have been. How do you think I got you?" He smirks against her lips.

She bites her lips and tries to hold back her laughter.

"No?" He asks.

"No." She shakes her head while giggling.

He quickly covers her lips with his, cutting short her laughter. "I may not be a sweet talker but I am damn good kisser."

She wraps her arms around his neck. "Shut up and kiss me."

He smiles against her lips and slowly moves his head, lightly brushing her lips with his.

"You are going to pay for that." She tells him.

"Ask nicely Catherine." He tells her in his husky voice that she found so damn sexy, especially now.

She shakes her head and grins. She lowers her hands to his chest and grabs his shirt, pulling it up. He removes his jacket and neatly places it on the counter. Her hands softly traces the muscles of his abs, teasingly slow as she lowers her hand.

"Two can play this game." His eyes darken and his breathing gets heavier. "Don't forget I know your weakness too."

"Mmmhhhmmm." She moans as she thought about what he was able to do, even without having sex.

She reaches the top edge of his happy trail and he lets out a huge groan as she slowly draws circles, slowly inching her way down.

"Dammit Catherine." He clench his teeth.

"Kiss me." She tells him, her eyes darkening.

He grabs her face and kisses her hard on her lips, with a great sense of urgency and need, as he desperately tried to hang on to the last threads of sanity. "You're driving me crazy." He grabs her hands and places it behind her. He lowers his lips onto hers once more and pulls her body close to his, making sure she can feel what her actions had caused.

She quickly gives in and kisses him back with as much desire, throwing all rational thoughts out the window.

"Bedroom." She quickly exhales before crushing their lips together again.

He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. She meets his eyes, both drowning in the sea of passion. He fumbles through the hallway as she peppers his face and neck with kisses. He blindly opens her door as her lips found his weak spot behind his ear. He kicks her door shut and slams their bodies against it.

"Shit Catherine." He hiss as she nibbles on his ear lobe.

He slowly starts to grind his hips onto hers as she continues to nibble his ear, tugging at the lobe with her teeth before releasing. "I won't last long if you keep doing that."

"Just kiss me." She breathes out, barely containing her own need for him.

He did as he was told, kissing her on the lips as he held her hips in place between him and the door.

"My turn." His voice was much deeper, nothing she had heard before.

The slowness and gentleness of his kisses were long gone. Waiting, was slowly disappearing from his mind. He thrusts his hips up against hers and she moans loudly against his lips, causing his body to shiver.

"Fuck." He moans.

He buries his face on the crook of her neck and gently sucks on her skin, with every intentions of giving her another hickey. He cradles her body and brings it closer to his. He grinds his hips, making sure his belt buckle grazed her over and over.

She fists his shirt as she feels the sweep of his tongue on her neck as he gently suck on her skin. "Vincent, I'm close." She moans

They slowly thrust their hips and he moves to the other side of her neck. He flicks his tongue out above her collar bone and gently sucks, as he moves his hips with hers.

"Vin...cent..." She articulates both syllables.

He picks up his pace rocking his hips back and forth. He repeats his actions on her neck, flicking his tongue just above her collar bone. He places a kiss on her collar bone and gently sucks on it.

"Fuck." The word slips from her between her mouth.

"Very tempting." He answers back before kissing her on her lips.

She opens her mouth and moans as his belt buckle catches her over and over. He tastes the sound of her orgasm as she sweeps her tongue with his. Gently, he kisses her and his pace slows, helping her come back down. He stops and releases her, letting her feet touch the ground.

* * *

"You're not ready yet Catherine if you're still questioning it." He removes his shirt and folds it before placing it on the bed.

"I wanted to. Its just...you're leaving...I just thought..." Her thoughts were too jumbled and the more she talked the more confused she becomes.

"Would have been the best going away present I have ever gotten." He bends down and kisses her on the lips. He sits next to her and loosens the laces on his boot.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I still had fun." He smiles at her before loosening the laces on the other pair and removes both boots. He stands up and faces her. "Do you mind?" He points at his pants. "I can't get my uniform wrinkled."

She barely looks up at him. "Yea, sure." She answers automatically.

He removes his pants, folds it carefully and sets it on the bed. He sits down next to her and she ignores him as if he were just a shadow. He pulls on his socks and places each one in the correct boot. He stands up, grabs his clothes and places it on the window sill. He moves his boots aside and notices she hadn't moved an inch.

He bends down and meets her eyes. "If you really want to make it up to me, take your clothes off.."

She stares at him, wide eye and in disbelief.

"I had to say something to snap you of it. Is this really just about sex?" He asks her.

It wasn't just about sex. The words were on the tip of her tongue and she chickens out at the last second. "I've only been with two guys Vincent."

He sits next to her and faces her. "Considering how many cold showers I had to take when I'm with you, there's nothing to worry about."

"And how many more are you willing to take?"

"As many as I have to until you're ready." A part of him knew exactly what she wasn't ready for but the voice of denial drowned out rational thoughts. "I have to leave before dawn and I don't want to spend it arguing with you about this."

"We're not arguing." She tells him.

"Then stop worrying. Let's try to get some sleep."

"Okay." She turns to him and notices he was only in his boxers. "Wait...when did you take your clothes off?"

He laughs before kissing her on the lips.

* * *

He feels hear tears on his chest and he holds her tighter. He didn't want to leave her as much as she didn't want him to go. Slowly, as they lie in silence the truth of it all started to unravel.

She listens to his heart as it races, pounding loudly in her ear as she lies comfortably in his arms. She turns her head and lightly kisses his chest where his heart is beating.

He lets his heart race as he listens to hers and he smiles as hers rhythmically matched his. She close her eyes and tries hard to conceal the way her heart felt, how fast it was racing.

She falls asleep peacefully as she lets go of all her denials.

* * *

"Catherine." He whispers by her ear.

"Hhmmm..." She responds sleepily.

"I have to go."

She opens her eyes then blinks and close them again.

He places a kiss on her lips and she open her eyes. "I'm leaving." He tells her.

She slowly sits up. "I'll walk you out." She yawns.

"Just stay in bed. I'll go through the window."

She lays back down and follows him with her eyes. He opens the window and carefully climbs out. He closes the window and puts his beret on. He turns around and she was fast asleep again.


	16. In your heart, in your mind

She places the bouquet of flowers she purchased for her sister on the counter and walks to the refrigerator. Completely thirsty from her morning run, she grabs a bottle of water and drinks half of it.

Sleepily, Heather drags her slippers as she walks to the kitchen. "Good morning Cat." She greets her sister and then yawns. "Happy Valentine's day."

Catherine turns to her sister and closes the bottle. "Good morning and happy Valentine's day." She replies, half enthusiastically and half sad.

"Sorry. How are you feeling?" Heather asks as she takes the bottle of water from her sister and drinks from it.

"I'm okay." She was thankful that her sister never failed to make her smile. "The fridge is only a feet away."

"I know." She simply answers and takes another sip of water. "I can cancel my date with Sam, he'll understand. We can watch some chick flicks and stuff our faces with all the junk food we can fit in our stomachs. Just like old times." Her sleepy eyes slant as she smiles. "What do you say Cat?"

"It's Valentine's day and you should spend it with Sam." There was no denying the fact that she misses Vincent. Often times she thought she saw him on the streets but when she looked again, they were just random strangers.

"I can see him anytime I want. You shouldn't be alone today."

"I'm fine. I promise." Catherine smiles and gives her sister a hug. "I have to get ready for work." She walks away then turns around after taking a few steps. "By the way I got you flowers, it's on the counter. A thank you for putting up with me the past month."

"Which reminds me, I actually have a gift for you and Vincent. Be right back." She passes by her sister and half jogs and walks to her room.

"Heather he's not even here." She tries to call out to her sister who was already in the bedroom. She had another three months of waiting.

"It's for when he gets back." Heather yells from her room.

Heather comes out of her room with a pink gift bag covered in red hearts. "Here you go." She says excitedly.

Catherine grabs the bag from her younger sister. "Thanks."

"Open it."

"I think I'll do that in my room. Your past gifts have always been questionable and embarrassing." Catherine's cheeks starts to get rosy as she thought of all the times her sister made her open gifts in front of family and friends.

"Cat we're both adults here. Just open it."

"Against my better judgement..." She looks down and spreads the opening of the bag. "Chocolate, mine." She moves the box of chocolate aside and blushes as she sees the brand name of the blue box. "Condoms?"

"Better safe than sorry." Heather answers nonchalantly. "I have to get ready for class." She walks away, leaving her older sister completely mortified as she digs through the bag.

She tosses the box back in the bag and reveals another that made her face change to a crimson color. "Edible underwear?" She was thankful that no one else was there to witness it, especially Vincent. "Handcuffs?" She whispers to no one in particular.

She walks to her room and grabs the box of chocolate, taking it out of the bag and places it on her bed. At least there was one thing that she can enjoy.

The closet door makes a squeaky noise as she opens it. She bends down and hides the bag behind her shoe rack, hoping it would stay hidden. She starts to close the door but changes her mind. She bends down and searches for the blue box. She places the box of condoms in her bedside drawer and walks away to get ready for work.

* * *

"It's Valentime's day." Tess looks away from her computer screen and over to her partner across the desk.

Catherine puts her paper work aside and looks up. "Valentine's."

"Whatever. For us singles, it's more of a single awareness day. As if we needed to be reminded that we are alone." Tess places her elbow on the table and rests her chin on her hand as she stares at the sad reality of her life.

"If it makes you feel any better I don't have any plans. Heather is going out with her boyfriend and Vincent is out saving the world."

"How are you dealing with that?" Tess asks him.

"I miss him and worry about him. Some days it gets a little hard. Is he okay? Is he alive? I don't know. At this point no news is good news." She sighs and looks away, her eyes brimming with tears as she thought of him.

"Catherine?" His voice was uncertain.

She turns around to a bouquet of red roses and looks up at the person holding it.

"From Vincent."

"J.T." Her eyes open wide, surprise written all over her face. "What? How?" She stands up and gently grabs the roses from his hand.

"He planned it before he left and I have a letter as well." He checks his jacket pockets one by one. "I know it's here somewhere. Usually Vincent is the one helping Ma with deliveries, especially on Valentine's day. I didn't want to get the flowers mixed up and lose your letter." He checks his pockets again and comes up empty. "He's gonna kill me."

"Check your jean pockets."

"Oh. Right." He checks his front pockets and then back pockets. "Got it." He takes it out of his pocket and the envelope, folded in half, was completely wrinkled. "Sorry." He hands her the letter. "I have more flowers to deliver."

"Thanks J.T." She stands on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek.

"You...you welcome." He stutters before walking away.

Catherine turns back to her desk, her smile as huge as her heart that was swelling.

"You get flowers and a letter and your boyfriend isn't even here. The world is unfair." Tess pouts and slams on her keyboard as she searches for nothing in particular.

"Tess would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Aww Cat I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Her bedroom is dark save the moonlight across her bed. She sits with her legs crossed, Indian style. She stares at the vase filled with roses on top of her bedside drawer and looks down at the letter in her hand then reads it again.

"Dear Catherine,

I hope that today is filled with happiness because you deserve it. I'm sorry I can't be there but know that I am thinking about you.

I'm not great with words and I must admit that the worst part of this is not knowing how it will all turn out. I wish I could be there, just be there with you.

I know sometimes I can come off as this confident guy, who's completely sure about us but the honest truth is I'm just as scared. What if you meet someone else while I'm away? What if you still love your ex? Eight years is a long time and I can't help but feel jealous that he's there and I'm not.

I also can't help but think, maybe I shouldn't have pushed too far or too fast. I know what I asked of you is difficult but if you meet someone else in my absence that makes you happy I want you to take that risk and take a chance. Don't hold back.

I don't want you to wait for me and regret it or resent us. All I want is your happiness even if that's not with me. Take care of yourself Catherine and don't forget to put yourself first.

But if you do decide to wait until I return, I promise to be the guy that deserves you. I'm lucky to have you in my life and I'm thankful to have met you because you are one of the best things to happen to me. If I haven't told you before, Catherine you are one of the best things in my life right now.

I don't care if all we do is just lie there and that you end up falling asleep within minutes. I always looked forward to the little time we spent with each other and I cherish every second spent with you.

I never felt this way about anyone before and sometimes I don't know how to act or what to say. There's times I'm a nervous wreck and I have to try hard not to show it. I can only hope someday you'll feel the same way, until then I'll wait.

I'll miss your smile and your laughter. I'll miss the way you look at me when we haven't seen each other for a few days. I'll miss the way your head feels on my chest as you fall asleep. I'll miss the sound of your breathing as you're peacefully sleeping next to me. I'll miss being able to hold you and having you wake up in my arms. I'll miss you everyday I'm gone.

I love you Catherine.

Always,  
Vincent"

Her heart ached when she read the first half then her heart raced as she read the last line.

"Hey Cat, are you okay?" Heather asks from the doorway.

"I didn't hear you come in." She wipes her tears before looking up. "I'm fine."

"I see that you got flowers." She approaches the bed and sits in front of her older sister, a mirror image of one another.

"From Vincent."

Heather raises her eyebrow in place of an actual question.

Catherine shakes her head. "He planned it before he left."

"That's sweet."

"He also wrote a letter." She hands the folded paper to her sister.

"Are you sure you want me to read it?"

She nods her head and Heather takes the letter. She unfolds the letter and starts to read it to herself. Her face contorted as she reads the first half, almost angry but also sad.

Catherine unfolds her legs and slides it close to her body, hugging it. She rests her chin on her knees and watches as her sister reads the letter.

Heather looks up as she finishes the letter. She hands it over to her sister and Catherine takes it back, neatly folding it in three equal parts.

"What are you thinking Cat?"

Catherine shrugs her shoulders and sighs.

"Be happy, that's all he wants." Heather tells her.

"I know."

"Why don't you write him back."

"I tried but all I can come up with is Dear Vincent." Catherine reaches for the piece of paper that had two words written on it.

"You'll know when you're ready."

Catherine takes a deep breath and nods.

"I love you." Heather tells her.

"I love you, too." Catherine response, finally saying the three words for the first time since their mother passed away.

"You know that's the first time you said that to me since Mom died."

"I know." Catherine nods and whispers.

"It wasn't so bad was it?"

For the first time, Catherine truly felt happy. "Not at all." She smiles.

"Good night Cat." She gets on her knees and hugs her sister.

"Good night."


	17. My life and love might still go on

**A/N: Will delve into Vincent as a soldier and his love for Catherine. His struggles and state of mind. Also, more about the serum.**

**This chapter will be the whole time he is away and not just one day like last chapter. Hope it doesn't get too confusing.**

He gets up from his bed, white and very much like a hospital. He was alone like always. Testing was done days ago but they kept him for observation. He changes back to his uniform and the solitude starts to set in.

He missed her. He misses her. He sighs loudly and his mind starts to wonder. Every day he spent away from her the more he thought about the letter he left. What if she took his advice and moved on instead of waiting for him as she said she would? He couldn't take it back but only hope that she'd still wait for him.

He'd hate for her to miss an opportunity and have her resent him for a missed chance she could have taken had she not been blinded by a choice she made prior to him leaving. He wanted to get the thoughts out of his head but his heart wouldn't let him forget how he truly felt for her. He could only hope that someday she will feel the same way about him.

He tucks his shirt in, the way it was suppose to be done and sits down on his bed. He wanted to be out there with the rest of his unit. He needed to feel a gun in his hand, the dirt underneath his boots, the sun beaming down as they walked quietly through the woods and up the hill so that he wouldn't be so damn lonely.

"Corporal Keller."

His thoughts were interrupted. He stands from the bed and turns to the door. "Good morning Sergeant Cogsworth." He raises his right hand to his forehead with his thumb slightly bent, his elbow at a forty-five degree angle while making sure his palm wasn't visible, saluting to a higher rank.

"At ease soldier."

He places his arms by his side and stands at ease.

"Test runs are over and we have yet to figure out what the scientist injected you with. Your results are rather inconclusive."

"Permission to speak freely Sergeant Cogsworth."

"Speak."

"I'd like to continue the tests, sir." Truth is, he just wanted to forget all the negative thoughts swimming around his head and the serum made him do so.

"There's too much at risk. Your heart already stopped once."

Just like before it was her face he saw as everything went dark and his heart stopped beating. Her voice called to him and her olive eyes begged him not to leave her, to come back because she needed him. "I took an oath. I know the risks, sir."

"Off the record. No one is forcing you to this son. Think about your family back home. Your senses are already heightened and your reactions to the serum we inject causes you to black out."

"I'm needed sir." Ten years of his life was dedicated to the Army. A second family to a young man who was completely lost in the path of life. They raised him and nurtured him, fueling the anger and pain he held onto as young child who lost his parents and teen who lost his grandparents.

"There will be no more tests done. We will meet with the unit at sun down."

"Let them decide. I trust these men with my life. My unique abilities and the injections can be a powerful weapon." And a dangerous one, a risk he knew all too well.

"We don't know how you'll react once you're out there. Your abilities to hear and sense our enemies from a distance are uncanny and we need you alive in order to that."

"Let them choose sir."

"As you wish Corporal Keller."

* * *

The stars are bright in the countryside. The unit better known as Muirfield just finished eating their MRE. They sit on the soft grass in a crooked circle. Their votes was final and unanimous.

"Corporal Keller, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Private Pater asked as he sets down his empty and folded MRE packaging.

Vincent leans back against the log and looks up at the sky full of stars. Truth is, he really wasn't sure about anything anymore. He struggled between what his brain thought and what his heart felt. What he wanted more than anything was to hold her and have her tell him that it was all going to be okay.

"You're a crazy son of a bitch Corporal Keller."

Vincent looks around, at his unit. Most of them he knew since his first day at boot camp, a decade ago, and a couple were newer recruits that replaced men that retired.

"Watch your mouth Private Lumiere." Sergeant Cogsworth's face was not amused or happy about the groups choice. "The decision is final. Private Lumiere you're in charge of the serum injections as you're the only one with a medical background. Corporal Pascal and I will have a dart gun each, in case...it's for everyone's safety especially for Corporal Keller. Get some rest, we'll start again at the crack of dawn."

"I'll keep a look out." Vincent's voice was flat and uninspired. Regret was slowly starting to sink in as he thought of Catherine. His fear of her moving on scared him to do one of the dumbest thing in his life. He volunteered himself to a life or death mission.

* * *

They all pause behind him as he stops. He close his eyes and concentrates on the sound that was far ahead, a bit faint but he was still able to hear.

"A kilometer away. Inject me. I will be able to hear better."

Sergeant Cogsworth nods his head and Private Lumiere removes his backpack. He sets the bag on the ground and leans down to search for the syringes. He takes one out and pulls the cap away, placing it back in the bag, leaving no signs that they were there.

"Straight to the heart Private Lumiere."

"Yes Sergeant Cogsworth."

Vincent unzips his jacket and prepares himself for the shot. Regardless how many times he has gotten it, he was never use to the feeling of the needle going through his flesh and straight to his heart.

He yells as he feels the needle pierce his body. His eyes darken, pitch black as the emptiness consumes him.

"Corporal Keller?" Sergeant Cogsworth holds the dart gun with his finger on the trigger.

He looks at the men in his unit, each stood their ground and didn't move. He knew that they would shoot him if he put their life in danger. He nods his head and turns away from them. He listens carefully to the sounds, near and far, scanning through them quickly.

"Two villages. One a kilometer away and the other east of it. They know where looking for them. Survivors from Camp Turlock. They forced the villagers to hide them at gun point."

"Lead the way Corporal." Sergeant Cogsworth tells him.

"Yes, sir."

Village after village they burn and murder guerrillas. Not all were soldiers of war, innocents were also murdered by their weapons, especially his, Corp Keller led the massacre. A kid no older than four was found in his mother's arm, lifeless and covered in blood.

A moment of regret was instantly replaced by fear and bewilderment as he meet the mother's eyes. She whispers something in her native tongue and he's no longer able to look away from her. She continues to talk to him and though his mind told him to turn around and walk away he continues to come towards her.

"Corporal Keller." Private Lumiere shouts.

"Corporal Keller."

They yell for him but he was no longer able to hear them and their voice. He's mystified by the woman who calls him to her, luring him with each word that he could not understand. She continues her mantra as he slowly approaches her.

His eyes changes colors, glowing like embers at a campfire. A flash of light blinds him and he collapses to the ground as the woman is shot to death by Private Lumiere.

* * *

_He wakes and his eyes slowly opens. His body was tired and sore. His ever loyal servant Cogsworth was hovering over him._

_"Sir...Sir..." Nervously, the words comes out._

_"Leave me be." He hollers._

He opens his eyes and breathes heavily as he quickly sits up. The tubes and wires connected to his body and head kept him from leaving the bed.

The door quickly opens and two people enters his room. Sergeant Cogsworth was followed by a gentleman in a white coat.

"Lay back down son. You're okay."

His feeble body falls back to the bed. "Sergeant." He says weakly, his throat dry from being asleep for so long. "What?"

"Let the doctor do his job and we'll talk after."

He nods his head and quietly watches as the doctor proceeds to do his job. His vitals were checked and as the doctor leans over to check his eyes, his heartbeat rises as he reads the name tag.

"Dr. Chandler." Vincent says out loud.

"Yes. Is everything okay?"

He nods his head.

"Do you have any pains?"

He shakes his head.

"As you read I am Dr. Chandler. According to my sheet you are patient 2896. If you need anything please let me know."

He simply nods his head again.

* * *

"What is the last thing you remember?" Sergeant Cogsworth ask.

"I remember getting the injection. After that nothing. I'm drawing a blank sir."

"It's for the best. Remember to always identify yourself by your number from here on out."

"Understood sir. How long was I in a coma?" Vincent ask.

"You were in a coma for four weeks. We had to bring a specialist. He's one of the best in the country. Civilian doctor." Sergeant Cogsworth's face looks like he aged more than just a month.

He nods his head. "I have a confession to make sir."

"Speak."

"Is the doctor from New York?" He had no doubt in his mind on who the doctor is.

"Yes. Widow with two daughters."

"I think he might be my girlfriend's father." That's if Catherine actually waited for him.

"You've never met her father?"

"Never." He answers.

"Keep it that way 2896."

"Yes sir. Where's the rest of the unit? What happened?"

"After your coma we disbanded the unit. We couldn't risk exposure. No contacts with anyone from here including the doctor. You will be contacted at a future date if you want to return to the unit."

"How long?" He asks.

"Don't worry about that right now, it will be awhile. Get better and you can return home."

"What's the date sir?"

"June Seventeen."

He was a month late in returning home. "Thank you sir."

"Get some rest son."

He was left alone again with his thoughts. Four weeks in a coma and four weeks late in returning home. Now he really wasn't sure if Catherine had waited for him.

He wanted to be positive but there was nothing to be happy about. He close his eyes and hoped he could fall asleep and wake up from his real life nightmare.


	18. If I could turn back time

His green military issued bag gets heavier as he climbs the last flight of stairs. He wasn't sure if he should be there but all he knew was that Catherine is the first person he wanted to see. He sets the bag down and straightens his beret. He smooths out his camouflage jacket and knocks on the door.

He hopes he wasn't too early and that one of the sisters was awake, hopefully Catherine. He knocks again.

"Who is it?" A voice asks from the other side of the door.

"Vincent." He answers as he picks up his bag and slings it over his right shoulder.

The sounds of footsteps gets louder as she gets closer and the door swings wide open.

"VINCENT!

"Hi Heather." He shyly smiles at her

She quickly wraps her arms around him but found it difficult as his bag got in the way. "You're alive." She squeezes him as tightly as she can, still in disbelief that he's there.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He balances the bag on his shoulder as he leans down to return her hug. "Catherine?" He whispers.

Heather lets him go and takes a step back. "She's been waiting for you. Impatiently. Nervously. Anxiously." Her tone changes as she teases him.

For the first time since he arrived, he was able to relax. "Basically I'm in the dog house for a while."

"Well you are five weeks late but I'm glad your back Vincent."

"Me too." He smiles.

"She's in her room. Proceed with caution. Ever since you left she hasn't been a morning person, tends to be grumpy." Heather warns him.

"Thanks for the warning." He tells her.

"I'll give you two some alone time. I guess I'll be seeing you here often?" She asks.

"I hope so." He answers truthfully.

* * *

He turns the knob and slowly opens the door. The weather is warm and her window was partially open. She lies on her side facing the wall with the door. She's fast asleep, her arm around a pillow and right leg peeking out of her sheet.

He puts his bag down by the doorway and walks slowly towards her, his boots were louder than he wished them to be. He leans down and softly brush her hair out of her face.

_His lips are soft against hers. Though he promised to wait for her, sometimes he couldn't help himself especially when she was in arms length._

_She place both hands on his chest and gently pushes him away. "You're getting quite use to do that."_

_"Do you mind?"_

_She shakes her head as her eyes lower to his lips._

_He smiles before kissing her again._

He smiles as she moves towards his hand and he leans closer to her face, gently placing his lips on hers.

He pulls away, their lips a hairbreadth away. She places her hand on his cheek and he presses their lips together again. She kisses him back and he does the same, moving his lips along with hers.

She open her eyes, sleepiness still within.

He looks into her eyes. "You're not dreaming." He stands up straight and stretches his back. He sits on the bed and faces her.

She stares up at him as her mind starts to process everything. Her heart starts to race as she realizes that part of the kiss wasn't a dream. "I was until you interrupted it." She yawns.

"Must have been a good dream." He smiles at her. He was happy that she still hasn't changed.

"Very." She sits up on the bed and moves closer to him. "And I should kill you." She slaps him on the chest and he feigned hurt. "You had me worried. Five months Vincent. I think I even drove Heather crazy and it's usually the other way around!"

He smiles. "You waited for me?"

"You're unbelievable. Is that the only thing you heard me say to you?"

"Kill. Worried. Wait. And drove your sister crazy. So all this time, you didn't...date?" He asks.

"Not unless you count Valentine's day with Tess. We went out for dinner. And I told you I would wait for you Vincent."

"Speaking of Valentine's day, did you get my letter?"

"I did and the flowers. Thank you. That was sweet." She leans in and kiss his lips.

"So does this mean I'm out of the dog house?" He smiles and softly kisses her back.

"Not quite." She answers back playfully.

"I have to go. I just had to see you first before I went home. I wasn't sure about us...I was worried maybe...you might have moved on."

She shakes her head. "Your letter changed everything."

"See you tonight?" He asks.

"Of course." She smiles.

* * *

He checks his watch and it was passed midnight. He was late yet again. He looks around the alley and makes sure it was empty before leaping to the first balcony of the fire escape. His boots lands with a thud on the metal platform. He pauses and listens, making sure no one had seen or heard him. He carefully goes up the rest of the steps until he reaches her window.

He knocks on the glass and she stirs in her sleep but puts her head back down on the pillow. He knocks again, this time a little louder. She opens her eyes and squints towards the window.

"Vincent?" She whispers.

He nods his head and she checks her alarm clock on top the bedside drawer. She slowly gets up and walks sleepily to the window. She moves the lever and unlocks it for him. She opens it about an inch and he slips his fingers between the crack then lifts it open, wide enough for him to get through.

"Sorry I'm late." He tells her, apologetically, as he climbs into her room.

"Story of the day." She comments, rudely, as she takes a couple of steps back to give him room.

"I said I'm sorry." His voice was low.

She crosses her arms. "Vincent it's almost one in the morning. I'm exhausted and you just woke me up. So excuse me if I'm a little cranky."

He meet her eyes but was completely unsure of what and how she was feeling.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asks her.

She sighs. "No." She grabs his jacket and he walks towards her. "Sorry. I had a bad day at work and I'm really tired. I want you to stay." She crinkles her nose. "And you stink."

He chuckles despite himself. "I've been on a plane for almost twenty-four hours. On the subway for an hour and a half to get to you."

"You could have called." She rests her head on his chest and close her eyes.

"And I also spent most of the day helping Ma at the shop, delivering flowers in a van with no A.C."

She yawns against his chest. "Uh-huh." She says, sleepily.

"Go back to sleep. I'm going to shower since someone said I stink."

He places a hand on her cheek and leans down as she looks up. He hooks his other arm around her and pulls her closer. She stands on her tiptoes and their lips lightly brushes one another. Their lips connect, like two magnets attracted to each other. He strokes her lips with his tongue and she opens her mouth, letting him in. They gently let their tongues collide, almost shy and unsure.

He missed how she felt in his arms as they kissed, how her tongue tasted, and how her moans vibrated through his mouth causing him to shiver ever so slightly. He pulls away, his breath short.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too but you still stink."

She gives him a quick kiss on the lips before walking back to her bed and he to her bathroom.

* * *

Her head rises and falls with his breathing. She takes her usual spot, her head on his chest as she listens to his heartbeat.

"I know if you're asleep or not, there's no need to pretend." He tells her as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"I'm not pretending. I'm trying to fall asleep since I have to be at the precinct in a few hours."

His heart rate grows rapidly. "Do you want to talk about the letter I gave you?"

She holds her breath then slowly lets it out. Although she had written it in a letter, giving it to him was a whole different story. She moves her head, tilting it up to meet his eyes. "Top drawer."

She lifts her head as he turns to his side and reaches for the handle of the bedside drawers. He blinks a couple of times and quickly searches the drawer, white envelope, dried roses and a blue box. "Condoms?" He grabs the box and turns to her. "Why the hell would you have these for? It's not like we ever had sex." His voice rises, angry and annoyed. His worse fear had come true.

She backs away from him. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? So you think I slept with someone else while you were gone?"

His eyes flashes black and his blood rushes to his heart, pumping quickly as his anger rises. "I don't see any other reason why you would have them. Was it with your ex fiancé?"

Her hand flies faster than her mind could process his words. His cheek without the scar was red and marked with her fingers.

Her eyes sting with tears and it took every strength she had to not cry in front of him. "Get out Vincent." She yells a him.

Still pissed and both shocked, they back away from one another.

"Catherine..." His anger disappears and his eyes turns back to their normal color, the lovely brown she fell for.

"Just leave." She tells him.

He quietly puts his clothes on and regret every word he had said to her. Every fear he had while away came back home with him. "I'm sorry."

She turns away from him and sits on the edge of the bed. She wipes her tears with her shaky hands. "If you had asked, you would have known they were for you."

He opens the window and climbs out to the fire escape. "I truly am sorry Catherine."

"Close the window." She response back and lets the sobs escape her throat, the restlessness and weariness of the past five months finally catches up to her.

He closes the window and watches as her body falls on the bed. He puts his beret in his pocket and jumps off the fire escape, several stories up from the ground. He lands on his feet and a homeless man looks up at him.

"You fell from the skies. You're an angel." His breath reeked of alcohol. He brings the brown paper bag up to his mouth and drinks from the bottle.

Vincent covers his scar with his hand, hoping the man wouldn't notice it. "Far from it." He answers before walking away.


	19. Through the darkest of your days

**A/N: Mature content.**

_Candlelight surrounds her room, some dwindled down to its last minute. The room darkens and only a few remain lit. She turns her back to him and raises her hair, holding it above her head._

_"Are you sure Catherine?"_

_She nods. "Never been more sure in my life Vincent."_

_His nimble fingers untie the lace of her dress and it loosens around her body. She lets go of her hair, letting it flow down pass her shoulders. He pushes the fabric off her body as she pulls on it and quickly it pools around her feet._

_He kisses her bare shoulder as he unties the lace of her corset. She breathes nervously as more of her smooth skin was revealed to him. One by one her clothing falls to the floor until she was completely naked._

_He pulls her close to his body and her bare back leans on the softness of his clothing. "I love you Catherine." He whispers in her ear as his hands roam the curve of her hips, the quivering of her stomach as her breathing gets heavier and the softness of her bosoms._

_She turns to face him and he cups her face before quickly covering her lips with his. She kisses him back with as much desire her naked body was craving. He lowers his hands, following the arch of her back and stops at the firmness of her bottoms._

_His lips captures hers, stealing her breath away as his tongue plunge into her mouth and she moans at the snail pace of his hands as it rises on her back._

_He slowly pulls away, resting his forehead on hers. "There's no turning back Catherine." His hazel eyes looks deep into hers, asking her for permission to continue._

_"I trust you Vincent."_

_"Do you love me?"_

_"With all my heart."_

_He releases her from his hold and starts removing his clothes. She watches with intent passion as he strips away the layers of clothing. Piece by piece they made it on to the floor until they stand naked in front of each other, their eyes never wandering away._

_He walks to her and wraps her in his arms. "You're beautiful Catherine." His lips softly touches hers, kissing her tenderly._

_He carries her to the bed and lays her down gently. He hovers on top of her and leans on his arms, careful not to crush her smaller frame. He pushes her legs open with his and she guides him in with her hand._

_She holds her breath as he slowly fills her. Her mouth opens wide as he fills the void inside of her, like two pieces of a puzzle they fit perfectly in each others arms._

_He gaze into her eyes as he moves within her, thrusting his hips, the motion causing her to bite her lip._

_"It's okay Catherine, let it out."_

_She incoherently shakes her head and he smiles before kissing her lips. She holds on to his forearms as she feels him moving, his hips coming up then falling back down, meeting her again and again._

_"Vincent..." His name automatically rolls out of her mouth as he starts to move faster, the friction, something she never felt before, cause her to close her eyes shut._

_He kisses her lips and she open her eyes as his tongue press on her close mouth. She parts her lips and their tongues collide as their bodies do the same. She slowly starts to move with him, her hips rising and falling with his._

_She moans out loudly as he lifts her hips, the angle causing her body to shiver as she reach a plateau of complete bliss. She arches her back as he starts to move again, the contraction of her walls rushing him to his own peak of happiness._

_"Catherine..." He buries his face on the crook of her neck as his body stiffen and his euphoria is heighten as her body gives in again, tightening around him as she comes with him._

* * *

A cold shower was the perfect remedy for a hot summer day and also from the dream they both shared.

A knock on the door catches her ear and Catherine raises her head from the pillow.

"Cat, is everything okay?" Heather calls out.

"I'm fine."

The door opens and Heather peeks her head through the opening. "I heard you mumbling. Bad dream?" She asks.

Catherine sits up on her bed and brings her knees up, hugging it close to her body. "No." It was exactly the complete opposite.

"I know you said you don't want to talk about it but I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know. Thanks Heather." Catherine gets up from her bed and walks to her bathroom to take a much needed cold shower.

* * *

He open his eyes and quickly sits up. His breathing is loud and heavy, and could be heard from the living room. He adjusts his sweat pants and was thankful his roommate wasn't there. He stands up and slips his hand underneath his boxers.

There was a light knock on the door and he sits back down on the bed. He removes his hand and places it beside him, it would have to wati.

"Vincent, honey, are you okay?"

"Yes Ma." He calls out.

She turns the knob and opens the door. "J.T. left early to open the shop. I'm leaving too. There's food on the table if you're hungry."

"Thanks Ma. Do you need any help today?" He asks.

"Get some rest. You've been working everyday since you arrived. Love you."

"I love you too Ma."

He listens for the front door to shut before getting up and going to the bathroom to take a very cold and long shower.

* * *

The weather was unusually hot, especially when the sun was no longer up and the sky was dark. The alley was almost pitch black and he had to wait until his eyes adjusted before continuing.

His boots felt heavier than usual as he climbs up the metal steps of the fire escape. Her room was dark, no sign of anyone being home. He sits on the sill outside the window and leans forward, making sure his tired body didn't lean on the glass.

He close his eyes and listens carefully for the familiar sound of her voice.

"Cat I'm heading over to Dad's. I can't take this anymore. It's too hot to stay here with no electricity."

"It's only been an hour. I'm sure it'll be on soon. I'm taking a couple of candles to my room. Do you want any?" Catherine answers, a voice he missed so much.

"I'm leaving. Are you sure you don't want to go?" Heather asks.

"I have work tomorrow. Tell him I said hi."

"Okay. Bye. Love you."

"Love you, too. And call me once you get there." Catherine replies bck.

"Yes mom."

He pictured her face as she reacted to Heather's sarcasm and a small smile forms on the corner of his mouth.

The front door shuts and he hears her footsteps coming closer. He wipes his hands on his jeans as he nervously waits for her.

Her bedroom door opens and she almost drops the two candles, the wax spilling on her hands as she sees his silhouette through her window. She catches her breath and sets both candles on her bedside drawer.

She swallows the lump in her throat and moves the lever to unlock the window. He stays still as she opens it.

"I can leave if you want me to." His voice is weak and tired.

She sits on the opposite side and turns toward him.

He couldn't talk himself to turning towards her. He remained looking down. "I'm sorry Catherine. I know there aren't enough apologies to erase what I said. I regret it the moment it came out."

"Then why'd you say it Vincent?" Her voice starts to crack and the tears automatically rolls down her cheeks. "Why would you accuse me of something like that?"

"I was jealous that he was able to see you everyday. I thought I was fine with it but then all I could think about was how long eight years is and that you wanted to spend your whole life with him. How was I suppose to compete with that while I was away? We barely had eight weeks together." He wipes his hands on his jeans as his palms start to sweat. "I snapped once I saw the condoms. I was angry that you'd even have them considering we never had sex. And I was scared that I had lost you." He brings his hands up to his face and wipes the silent tears he couldn't help. "I really am sorry Catherine. I never meant to hurt you."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" She asks.

"I saw that you threw away the flowers I left you a couple of days ago. I knew then that you didn't want to be with me. I don't blame you." Once more he wipes the tears. "I guess I just came by to say goodbye. And I'm sorry." He stands up and though it pained him, he turns to look at her.

She looks up and both of their eyes are filled with tears.

"I meant what I said in the letter, I really do love you Catherine."

She blinks and lets the tears fall.

"Goodbye." He barely manages to get out as he walks pass her. He pauses as he reaches the steps but continues as he heard her crying.

"Vincent...come back."

He pauses, his head still in view. He squeezes the railing and turns to her. "Catherine I can't do this anymore."

She wipes her tears and gaze into his tearful eyes. "Vincent, I love you too."

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last for Part I.**


	20. I'll stay with you for all of time

**A/N: Mature content.**

**Song: Wherever You Will Go**

* * *

"Vincent, I love you too."

The window was now more than halfway close and the cool summer breeze enters the room causing both to exhale deeply as they somehow manage to make it back inside her apartment.=. The two candlelight on her bedside drawer flickers and the flames burn bright as the wind quickly passes.

He sits on the window sill, his back facing the world as he contemplates her words. Silence, a comfortable one as he hold her in his arms. She, facing him, standing between his legs. His hands move to the small of her back and he twine his fingers, trapping her close to him.

She loves him, and it took all he had not to yell at the top of his lungs. His heartbeat grows quicker by the second and he doesn't dare slow it down.

She combs his hair with her fingers, her fingernails lightly scratch his scalp, making him shiver. "Vincent are you going to talk to me?"

He looks at her. "Yeah?" He smiles for the first time in five days.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" His mind floats back to the three words.

"How you really felt about me being engaged. We're going to have to talk about this. You were gone for five months and we can't pretend everything is okay just because you're back. Obviously there's some things that are bothering you."

He lets her go and puts his hands in his jacket pockets, the camouflage darker than usual in the pitch black night.

"I'm not mad at you but you have to talk to me Vincent."

He removes his hands from his pockets and nervously rubs it on the thighs of his jeans.

"Why can't we just leave it alone? It's the past, right?" He didn't want to think or talk about her and her ex fiancé. He had done enough self-deprecating while he was away and he didn't want to be reminded of the stupid shit he had done.

"Obviously not if it's upsetting you." She tells him, her voice soft.

"What do you want from me Catherine?" He turns away from her and stares at the two candles, the fire dancing as it lit the corner of the room.

"Hey, look at me." She places a hand on his cheek, forcing him to turn back to her. "The truth."

He sighs and stands up. She puts both hands on his chest and he sits back down.

He close his eyes tightly and closes his fist. "I hate the fact that you were engaged to someone else, that you found someone that you wanted to spend your life with." He rubs his palms together and looks down. "It was all I could think about and writing that letter was one of the hardest thing I had to do. I didn't want to let you go but you're not mine to keep."

"Listen Vincent," she places a palm to his scarred cheek and he slowly looks up at her. She gently strokes his cheek, rubbing it with the pad of her thumb. "What he did was very painful and I would never ever get back with him. What he and I have is long gone. The only thing between us now is anger and pain. I don't talk to him unless I have to and it's all about the case I'm working on. He's my past, your my present and hopefully a part of my future."

"I don't know how to do this Catherine. I don't know how to be your boyfriend."

"You were doing just fine before." She tells him.

He move his hands down and tightly grabs his jeans. "I fucked up." He answers honestly. "I'm sorry."

She places her hands over his and he loosens his grip on the denim fabric. "We had an argument. It happens but I need you to tell me what's going on in that head of yours instead of accusing me."

He rotates his right wrist, turning over his hand and their palms touch. "That's it?" He sighs in relief and a small smile forms on his lips. He twine their fingers and she leans closer to him.

"Stop giving me flowers every time you do something wrong. It'll start to lose its meaning and it'll just remind of all the bad things we went through." She tells him.

"Is that why you threw away the flowers I gave you?" He asks.

"I was angry and how did you know about the flowers?"

"I came back later that night and I saw through the window that they were in the garbage. I figured that was your way of saying it was over and that you didn't want to be with me anymore."

She shakes her head. "Good thing I have a very rational sister who has taken quite a liking to you. She talked me into keeping them. And another thing, don't assume anything. Ask me." She tells him.

"I can do that. So you're not mad at me anymore?" He looks at her, his eyes filled with hope.

"No. I understand now. I wish you could have just talked to me. Vincent you have to talk to me about these things."

"I will next time, I promise. I want to be the guy that deserves you Catherine."

"You are that guy, Vincent."

He lets go off her hand and stares into her eyes. He stands up and pulls her closer. Their bodies touch, their heartbeats rise, pounding, faster and faster. He takes her right hand and places it above his heart. She feels his heartbeat increasing underneath her hand, rising along with hers.

Her eyes follow his hands as he cradles her face. His thumb softly caress her cheeks then trace her jaw line until his fingers were buried in her hair. She moves her hand higher, her nails softly raking the back of his neck causing him to moan.

She tilts her head back and he leans down to kiss her. His kiss was unhurried, his lips gently meeting hers. She kisses him back, just as slow and soft but filled with so much more hope and passion than before. She opens her mouth and he lets his tongue slide in between. Their tongues meet, tenderly engaging in a dance as lovers do on their wedding day.

He missed the way she kissed him, how her lips felt on his and how her tongue never failed to make him swoon.

He removes his jacket, never pulling away from her and throws it down on the floor, unusual for a military guy who always took care of his clothing. Their lips part from one another as breathing becomes essential.

"I love you Catherine." The words come out automatically, a feeling he's never felt before with anyone else.

"I love you too, Vincent." She responds. An answer, that she was ready to fully let him in.

He bends down and place his hands behind her thighs, lifting her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him on the lips. He breathes heavily as he kisses her back, passion mixing with lust. Their tongues duel, quickly as waves onto shore and back out to the ocean.

"Bed." She moans as his lips make it on her neck, gently sucking and nipping on her skin.

He carefully walks them to her bed, his eyes burning with lust and passion as her lips torture him with featherlight kisses on his neck then tugging at his earlobe with her teeth.

He lets out a groan and grabs her ass. "Fuck...Catherine."

"Stating the obvious?"

He jerk his hips toward her as he feel her lips and tongue just behind his ears. He hated that she knew that about him and how predictable he was once she gets him started.

Between gently and roughly, he sets her down on the bed, his body quickly following hers. He kick off his shoes and flick off his socks with his toes.

Gentle had runaway as he cover her lips with his. Lust was an understatement as he starts to thrust his hips, while his hands undid the buttons of her pajama top. Some came off, which he was not sorry about since he had waited too damn long for this moment.

Ignoring the fact that a few buttons were untouched, he pulls the top open and more buttons come flying off.

"Dammit Vincent."

"I'll buy you another one." He kiss her lips and she quickly gives in, moving her hips with his once more.

He reaches between their bodies and unzips his pants. She moans as she feels his knuckles graze her and he smiles against her lips.

"How long?" He asks as he slowly lets her feel the buckle of his belt to the open zipper and the bulge he couldn't hide.

"Wh..what?" She moans as he slides up and down, again. And again the belt buckle, the teeth of the zipper, and his completely hard bulge. She couldn't take much more let alone think clearly.

"Your last time?" He asks.

"Don't know...two years...more..."

"Do you trust me?"

"I'm close..." She moans.

He stops completely and holds her hips down with both hands. She pouts and annoyance quickly follows.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, dammit, yes I trust you." She answers, almost yelling at him to continue.

He quickly kisses her on the lips and lower his hands, removing her pajama bottom and panty. He stops mid thigh and plunges a finger in her before she could think about what he was doing. She gasps, both her eyes and mouth open wide. He sticks his tongue in her mouth as he adds another finger inside of her.

"Vin...cent..." She moans as he adds a third finger.

He slowly thrust in and out of her and she holds on to him as the foreign feeling made her weak and happy, it had been way too damn long since she had sex. She finally understood what he meant and she kisses him on the lips, this time softly

"Are you okay?" His voice was low and gentle.

"Uh huh..." She answers and starts to move her hips with his hand.

He kisses her lips and lets it linger as their pace picks up. She moans against his lips and he kisses her softly. She grabs his shirt and squeezes it as she starts to lose herself in a state of bliss.

He slides the clothing off her legs, leaving her half naked. She sits up while he removes his shirt and tosses it away carelessly. She reaches for his jeans and starts to undo his belt.

He places a hand over hers. "Not yet." He could wait a little while longer.

He takes his time as he removes her pajama top, though it was too late since he broke off most of the buttons. He would make that up to her later. She holds her breath as she feels his fingers fumbling around with the clasp of her bra. Despite his nervousness he manages to get it done and he slowly slides off the material.

The two candles on the bedside drawer gives him enough light to see her. "You're beautiful Catherine." He softly kisses her lips and gently lays her back down on the bed.

He hesitantly pulls away from their kiss and starts to lower his lips. He plants kisses on her neck, across her collar bone and to her shoulder. He showers her body with more kisses, down the valley of her breast and taking his time with each hardened nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking each one, causing her to moan loudly.

"VINCENT..."

He trails wet kisses down her stomach, his tongue peeking through between his lips as he plants kisses. He smiles against her body as she arches her back. He takes more time with her legs, switching between each one with kisses or his hand caressing her smooth skin, constantly going up then down then up again as he can't get enough of her.

He slides off the foot of the bed and she stares at him with complete want and need. He quickly undress as sense of urgency picks up, his pants and boxer comesdown in one motion.

The candles burns in his eyes as he walks to the bedside drawer, he grabs the handle and opens the drawer. He picks up the envelope with his name, which he clearly missed the last time he looked in there.

"You can read it later." She tells him.

He nods his head and places the envelope beside the candles. He wouldn't be able to read it now if he tried, he only had one thing on his mind. He picks up the box of condoms and opens the flap. He tears one off and rips the packaging. The wrapper falls to the floor as he rolls the condom on.

He kneels on the bed, between her legs. He crawls down, placing a hand on each side of her body and towers over her. He lets his hands slide down on the sheet, his weight now on his forearms and elbows, that lay flat on the bed.

He exhales as she reaches between their bodies and guides him in. He kisses her as he slowly enters, inch by inch. She splays her hands on his back and his muscles tighten as he drowns himself deep within her. She opens her mouth and moans in the kiss as he fills her, finally completing them.

His hips rise and he gently brings it down, filling her once again. She bite her lips, he was much bigger than his fingers and it had been too long since her last time. He slowly thrust, gently letting their bodies meet, their hearts crashing in a rhythmic beat as his lips cover hers.

Their tongues collide as their bodies do the same, their hips a magnet that only attracted one another. She meets his pace as it starts to pick up, their heartbeats rising as their breathing starts to get louder.

I love you, his heart spoke volumes as he looks into her eyes. His pace quickens and she arches her back to deepen the already heightened sensation. She was close but she wanted more of him.

"Almost..." She moans.

He thrust faster and reaches between them, he moves his fingers in a circular motion over her sensitive nub until she gives in. He inhales her words, as her body reach a summit of complete rapture. Every tip of her body tingle and her head explodes with colors she couldn't describe.

His movements slow as her body stills him, captivating him all over again as he looks deep into her eyes.

"I'm in love with you Vincent." She tells him as she comes back down.

"Wrong timing." He responds as his he starts to move faster, his own climax nearing.

He captures her lips before coming undone. His body tenses and he reaches his own paradise of bliss, the feeling intensified as her walls clamps around him again. Her legs tightens around him and her nails scratch him as she comes with him, both in utter bliss. Like waves crashing to shore, their bodies gradually pulls away.

When their eyes meet and their hearts collide. "I'm in love with you too, Catherine." He finally confesses.

* * *

Her head lay comfortably on his chest, rising and falling with his breathing. The sound of his voice was soothing as he reads the letter, she gave him, out loud.

"Dear Vincent,

You make me happy and that's more than I can ask for. Thank you for being the person that I need the most, the one that I can count and lean on. I'm sorry for constantly pushing you away, for always making you wait when all you've done is be patient with me.

If I can do one thing all over, I would change our last night together. Knowing that you were leaving, I was too afraid to let you in completely. The only thing I'm scared of now is that I never took the chance, that I waited too long and now it's too late. I hope someday that I'll get the chance to tell you how I truly feel.

I love you Vincent Keller. I knew before you left but I was too afraid to admit it to myself, let alone, tell you. I wish now that I had the guts to tell you instead of writing it in a letter, not knowing when or if you'll even return. My biggest fear is that one day I'll get a phone call from your family saying that you were killed.

Everyday I wait, hoping that the person on the other side of the door is you. I miss you, everything about you, your quirks, your flaws, your stubbornness but most of all, your kind heart that never gave up on me and us. Wherever this road may lead us, always know that I'll be there with you and I'm glad you decided this was worth the risk.

Yours truly,

Catherine"

**The end.**


	21. I will be brave

**Part II**

_Dearest Catherine,_

_You have given me the greatest gift a man could ever ask for. But I must confess that I have not been completely honest with you. For now, I must go. I shall have departed by the time you read this letter. I hope someday you can forgive me._

_I will always love you Catherine. You have captured my heart and soul._

_Eternally yours,_

_Vincent "_

_He close his handmade leather-bound book and knew that there was no turning back. This was the only way if they were ever to be together. He closes his eyes..._

_He squeezes the trigger and shots rang out as he aims at the fleeing men. He follows them with his rifle as they run past huts, homes of the native people. He throws his rifle to the ground after he runs out of ammunition._

_His unit was at his tail and he chased after the men._

_"Corporal." They yell after him but he was faster than before._

_His eyes turn black and his legs become quicker than his own thoughts. He catches up with one of the man and tackles him to the ground. His enemy tries to grab the knife that was thrown out of his hands as he was tackled. He instantly place both hands around the enemy's neck, squeezing it until he stopped moving._

_"Corporal."_

_He turns back to his unit who was out of breath as they finally catch up to him._

_"Let go, Corporal. Don't make me shoot you." Sergeant Cogsworth had the dart gun pointed at him. His eyes were pitch black and empty. He close his eyes..._

_A kid no older than four was found in his mother's arm, lifeless and covered in blood. A moment of regret was instantly replaced by fear and bewilderment as he meet her eyes. She whispers something in her native tongue and he was no longer able to look away from her. She continues to talk to him and though his mind said to turn around and walk away he continues to come towards her._

_He's mystified by the woman who called him to her, luring him with each word that he did not understand. She continues her mantra as he slowly approaches her. His eyes change colors, glowing like embers at a campfire. A flash of light blinds him and he collapses to the ground._

She stirs from her sleep and she open her eyes, they had moved apart as they slept. She sits up and kneels beside him. His shirt was loose on her, the neck opening slides off her shoulder as she leans down. She knew better than to wake someone who was having a nightmare.

His heart start to jump out of his chest, beating too fast and too hard that it physically pained him. A sharp pain, like a dagger poking at his heart, cause him to yell out. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM. DON'T DO THIS. DON'T KILL ME. WHAT DO YOU MEAN? SUFFER?"

She holds his hand and he squeezes it. He wakes from his sleep, nightmare, in his case. He open his eyes and quickly sits up. His breathing is ragged and short. His eyes completely dark and void as confusion blankets him. He looks around and meet her eyes, scared and more confused than he. Her hand loosens from his and she immediately lets go of him.

She unknowingly retreats from him. "It's okay Vincent. You were having a nightmare. Try to relax okay?"

He nods his head and moves backwards until his back hits the headboard. "C'mere." He whispers.

She hesitantly moves forward. She looks up to meet his eyes and they soften. He reaches for her hand as his eyes lighten, back to their normal colors. She moves slowly towards him.

"I'm sorry Catherine. I didn't mean to scare you. Please..." He begs her.

She sits on his thighs, straddling him but also keeping her distance from him.

"How often do you get nightmares?" She asks him.

He shrugs his shoulders and looks away. The candles had burned out and her alarm clock flashes, the power had come back about an hour ago.

"Vincent, talk to me." She places a hand on his scarred cheek and gently strokes it.

"I don't deserve you Catherine." He answers, honestly, as he remembers what he had done, the people that he had murdered, the secret that he was keeping from her and the truth of who and what he really was.

"...what's going on?" She asks, her words caught in her throat as tears begin to form in her eyes.

He turns back to look at her. "I should go."He places a hand over hers and lowers it, removing it from his cheek.

She opens her mouth and no words comes out.

"I'm sorry." He tells her. "I didn't mean to...I should have stayed away. You deserve better than this."

"Wait." Was all she could blurt out. Her heartbeat start to rise and the tears start to sting her eyes. "I don't understand. We...I..." Her mind couldn't form a complete sentence.

"I'm not who you think I am Catherine...I've done things that are unforgivable..." He looks away and looks down.

"And you're about to do something unforgivable...if you leave...don't come back Vincent."

He didn't want to lose her again. He already knew what that was like. It was one of the worse feeling in the world but so were the murders that he had committed. He holds her hand and holds it tightly. He stares up the ceiling and count the number of times her heart beat in a minute.

"I killed a little boy. He died in his mother's arms."

"Vincent...I...I didn't know."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Catherine. I want to share them with you but I can't. Everything we do out there, they're our burden to keep. You don't know how much it tears me up to live with those decisions everyday. I'm not perfect and I never will be. That's why I don't deserve you." He tells her, his voice weak and saddened by his past actions.

He lets go off her hand and pulls it away from hers.

"That's my decision to make, not yours." She tells him.

"Why would you want to be with me?" He ask her.

"I met you when you chased down a suspect and was shot in the process. You risked your life to save others and that's the person that I fell for. I'm sorry that you're hurting and that you have to keep everything to yourself but I am here for you Vincent. If you still choose to leave, I can't accept you back. I've been down that road before and have received nothing but empty promises."

She slides off his legs and stands from the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I'll be in Heather's room. You know where the window is or you can stay here, the choice is yours Vincent."

He slams his fist against the top of the bedside drawer causing everything to move around. Some things were replaceable but not her heart. She closes the door behind her and walks across the hallway to her sister's empty room.

* * *

"Cat? Are you awake?" Heather's voice cuts through her sleep.

"Hmmm?" Catherine open her eyes and looks up at her sister.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Long story. What time is it?" Catherine asks as she yawns.

"Eight o'clock."

"I'm going to be late." Catherine throws the blanket off her body and gets up from bed.

"Is that Vincent's shirt?"

Catherine looks down. "Shit. I'll explain later."

"Did you guys do it on my bed?! No, don't answer me. You owe me new bed sheets." Heather asks.

"We didn't do it on your bed or the couch, in case you ask that next. We'll talk later, I promise. I have to get ready for work.

"You guys finally did it!"

"Heather, now is not the time." Catherine sternly looks at her younger sister before leaving the room.

Catherine walks to her room and slowly opens the door. Her heart beat nervously and she close her eyes. She opens the door all the way and there were no sounds to be heard except for the breeze coming from her open window.

She open her eyes and looks around. She closes the door and lets the tears roll down her cheeks. He at least had the decency to make the bed before leaving and folded her clothes. Foolishly, she had believed that he would stay.

She walks to her bedside drawer which now had a large dent on top. He even changed the time on her alarm clock. Underneath lay a folded paper. She picks it up and opens it.

"I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to bother you but the silence was driving me crazy. I'm going for a walk but I promise to be back before you leave for work. I'm sorry again Catherine.

Vincent"

She couldn't help the smile that was forming on her lips. She puts the letter down and heads into the bathroom to get ready for work.

* * *

She checks her watch again and looks out the window. There was no sign of him and she was already late for work. She closes the window and moves the lever to lock it.


	22. Time stands still

The last twenty-four hours had been one hell of a rollercoaster ride. Catherine felt like a complete idiot but didn't really know why. One minute everything was perfect and the next, it all fell apart. She wanted to hate him but all she could do was wish for him to call her and explain what the hell was going on.

She flips through the files again but her saddened face told her partner that she wasn't looking for a case. She was too distracted and her thoughts kept going back to her last conversation with Vincent. She would take him back in a heartbeat and all he had to do was apologize and mean it.

All she wanted now was a way out of the precinct so that she could look for Vincent. Why did love have to be so damn complicated?

"Hey partner, why the blues?" Tess's words were long and drawn out, with a hint of playfulness.

Catherine looks up from the files she never bothered to read. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Cat, you know I'm bad with the whole girl talk. Boyfriend problems?"

Catherine sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "You need a boyfriend in order to have boyfriend problems."

"Wait...you and Vincent broke up?" Tess ask in a surprise tone.

"I don't know. Possibly. Maybe. I think so." She finally admits.

"Ahem." Joe clears his throat and fixes his tie.

"Joe." Catherine looks up at him.

"Hey ladies. I hate to break up your chit chat but I have something for the two of you. Uni's brought a female, possible witness to a murder or kidnapping and could also be a victim as well. She hasn't said much and I think two female detective might help her talk. She's still shaken up so be gentle and try to get as much as you can. You two can take the lead if you get her to talk. She's in interrogation one."

They both stand up and walk towards the halls that lead to the interrogation rooms.

"They also found a jacket covered in blood. They'll be bringing that in as well." Joe calls out to them.

* * *

They slowly enter the room and the witness, still completely shaken up, looks at them with tear filled eyes.

"I'm Detective Chandler and this is my partner Detective Vargas." Catherine's voice was soft and kind.

"Hi." The witness shyly responds.

"Would you like to tell us your name?" Again her voice was gentle.

"Emma." The witness answers.

"Is it okay if we sit Emma?" Detective Vargas adds, her voice equally soft and gentle as her partner's.

Emma nods her head and wipes her tears.

They both sit on the opposite side of the table and face the witness.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Detective Chandler asks.

Emma shakes her head. "It all happened so fast. I don't think I can."

"It's okay. Just close your eyes and go back to what you were doing before it all happened. Do you think you can do that?" Detective Chandler takes the lead.

"Detective..."

"Detective Chandler." She reaches for Emma's hands and holds it in hers. "It's just us three in the room. You're safe here. Breathe and relax."

"Okay." Emma answers.

"Squeeze my hand if you get scared. We can stop at any time."

Emma closes her eyes and breathes loudly.

"Try to relax. Start when you're ready." Detective Chandler tells her.

Minutes pass before the witness starts to talk. "I went out for my daily run. The sun was just rising so I stayed out in the streets instead of going to Central Park. I had my music on. I passed one of the entrances to the park but it was still dark." She squeezes Detective Chandler's fingers as she remembers being grabbed from behind.

"It's okay. I'm right here and so is Detective Vargas. Take your time."

"Someone grabs me from behind and pulls me to the park. I can't see him but I can feel him behind me."

"You're safe Emma." Detective Chandler tries to soothe the victim

"I was able to get away but he chased after me. I remember screaming but I wasn't sure if anyone heard. He slammed me to the ground and my head started to hurt." She squeezes Detective Chandler's hand again, this time harder. She suddenly felt dirty as she felt his breath on her neck.

"He can't hurt you anymore. You're safe with us." Detective Chandler tries to reassure Emma.

"He showed me his knife and said he would kill me if I didn't stop fighting. That's when someone else came along. He pulled guy off me. He saved me." Emma opens her eyes and looks at both of the detectives.

"Who saved you?" Detective Vargas asks.

"I don't know. They fought and the guy that saved me, he came back to make sure I was okay." She lets go of Detective Chandler's hand and brings her hand up to her right cheek and draws a line across it. "He had a scar."

Detective Chandler looks at her partner who had the same questioning look on her face.

"Did he tell you his name?" Detective Chandler asks.

"Yes. Yes he did." Emma answers and nods her head. "Vincent."

Catherine held her sob as she listened to the witness.

Emma continues. "He was trying too calm me down and that's when the guy, the one who tried to rape me, he stabbed Vincent in the back. He told me to run. So I got up and ran as fast as I could. By the time I found a cop to go back with me they were both gone. They found his bloody jacket close by. It was camouflage like the Army."

"I have to go." Catherine gets up from her chair but doesn't make it far. She picks up the garbage can and vomits in it.

He never made it back to her apartment because he did what he usually does, be a hero and maybe this time he was never coming back.

* * *

"Detective Chandler."

She looks up and wipes the tears from her eyes. Just an hour ago she was the one sitting on the other side of the table, consoling the witness. Now she was the one being questioned.

"I am Sergeant Cogsworth and this is Corporal Pascal. When was the last time you saw Corporal Keller?"

"Around two or three in the morning." Catherine answers, usually she was the one asking questions.

"Do you know why he would be in Central Park at the crack of dawn?"

She hated sharing her personal life, especially to people she didn't know. "We had an argument. I left to sleep in my sister's room while he stayed in mine. I never saw him after that."

"Do you recognize this jacket?" They show her pictures of a camouflage jacket splattered with blood and holes from the knife wounds. The front had a patch with his last name embroidered on it, Keller.

"It's Vincent's. He was wearing it when he came over."

"We'll do DNA testing just to be sure."

"Do you think he's dead?" She asks them.

"He's a tough son of a bitch. If he's out there we'll find him. We'll be in touch Detective Chandler.

The sound of their boots were too familiar and tears automatically rolls down her cheeks. She stays behind as they leave the room. She wanted to go back and change what she said to him. Had she been patient with him none of this would have happened. They would be in her room tonight making love again.

They close the door behind them and makes sure they were alone in the hall.

"Sergeant Cogsworth, what do you think is going on?" Corporal Pascal asks.

"I'm not sure but we'll talk to the rest of the unit." Sergeant Cogsworth answers.

"First Private Lumiere disappears and now Corporal Keller. Do you think it's connected?"

"Doubtful. They couldn't have known Corporal Keller would be in Central Park this morning."

"Do you think they're dead, sir?"

"For the sake of their family. I hope not. Let's get the jacket before they run DNA testing on it. They can't know about Corporal Keller." Sergeant Cogsworth states.

* * *

She lies restless on her bed. His scent still lingered on her sheets and his shirt was one of the few things she had of him. Every time she closed her eyes all she could think about was how they left things. She wanted her mind to go back to when they were happy but the worse outweighed the good.

She gets up from her bed and leaves her room. She walks across the hall and knocks on the door.

"Come in."

"Heather can I sleep here tonight?"

"C'mere."

More tears escapes her eyes as she hears the words he usually said to her. She crawls into a ball next to her sister and eventually cries herself to sleep.


	23. The day we met

Even though the days slowly turned into weeks Catherine Chandler never forgot about Vincent Keller. When the weeks turned into months and he still never appeared her hope gradually started to dwindle. She was a fucking detective and she knew better than to hope for him to return after one year of being missing but she still longed for him anyways.

His body was never found, dead or alive. She wanted to forget about him and move on with her life but there was still a part of her that wanted to believe that he was still out there, alive.

She's exhausted of pretending, of telling everyone that she's okay when all she wanted to do was breakdown and cry. It had been one year since he disappeared and no one had a motherfucking clue to his whereabouts.

Out of anger and most of all, out of pain, she throws the box, of his things, down to the floor. Why couldn't she just forget him and move on, the way everyone had told her to do so? She slumps down on the floor next to the box and starts to recollect the memories each item carried.

She saved his shirt that she still wore every now and then, especially on days that she missed him the most and today was one of them. She had a few pictures of him and of them since he was always camera shy. Her favorite is the one Heather took while they fell asleep on the couch for the umpteenth time. She kept the roses, now completely dried, from Valentine's day and the letter that he wrote, which she read over and over.

Underneath all those items were the set of keys that had been given to her by his Ma, a key to his house that he inherited from his grandparents. It was his place of sanctuary, one he went to often especially after arriving from one of his many classified missions, when the images in his head haunted him. He would stay for days and sometimes weeks until he was able to lessen the nightmares. He hadn't gone there since he met Catherine.

She went to his home once, hoping she would find him there and that he just needed time to clear his head. When her and J.T. arrived, they found that the house hadn't been occupied in months. She held on to every strength she had to not cry and breakdown there and then.

J.T. took her down memory lane, telling her stories about Vincent's childhood. There was a lake by the house that froze every winter and was used by the town as an ice skate rink. One day, to try and impress a girl in the fifth grade, a grade higher than him, he decided to skate on the lake that was deemed unsafe. He didn't really know how to and when he slipped, his body fell through the thin ice and he swore to never ice skate or rollerblade again, until he met Catherine.

Vincent had bullied the bullies, protecting the smaller kids who couldn't defend themselves, mostly J.T. who was shorter than his classmates. He loved helping his Grams in the garden because it meant spending time with her. He loved listening to his Grandpa's stories and every night he waited for them. He was Ma's little helper in the kitchen especially when she was baking a cake because he was able to lick the spoon.

There was a knock on her door. "Cat?" Heather ask.

Catherine places everything back in the box and closes the top. She wipes her tears before answering. "Come in."

Heather opens the door and peeks her head in. "Hey. I'm going to meet dad for breakfast."

"Tell him I said hi." Catherine answers.

Heather barges into the room, not waiting for permission or being denied access to her older sister's inner most thoughts. She had watched her sister for months become more reclusive. "I've been patient Cat, waited and hoped you'd snap out of it on your own but that doesn't seem to be working." Her voice was filled with annoyance and sadness but most of all she just wanted her older sister back.

Catherine sits on her bed and places the box on her lap. "It's been one year." She answers.

Heather's face softens. "I'm so sorry Cat, I didn't know." She approaches her sister who nods her head and Heather sits next to her.

Catherine wipes the tears that managed to escape her eyes. "I just need some time and I promise I'll talk to you but right now it hurts too much."

"I understand. I'll tell Dad raincheck on breakfast."

She shakes her head. "Go have breakfast with him. I have work anyways."

* * *

She wanted to start the car and drive to work, at least that's what she told herself as she sits in her car. Ten minutes had passed since she got in and she couldn't talk herself into leaving. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and forget the day existed. She just wanted to forget the whole fucking year existed and that she was back in his arms, asleep on her bed or making love again.

Her cellphone rings and she wipes her tears as she picks it up from the console. Precinct flashed on the screen.

"Chandler." Catherine answers.

"It's Vargas. Dead body found at 81 Street and Museum of Natural History subway station. Joe wants us to check it out."

"I'm close by. I'll meet you there."

"See you there."

* * *

Her puffy eyes were a dead giveaway that she had been crying all morning long. She puts the visor back up as she sees her partner approaching her car. She opens her door and steps out.

"Are you okay?" Tess asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." Catherine pauses and sighs. "I'm sorry Tess. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well let me distract you for a while. People were getting off the subway when they saw the body. Several of them called it in. So far no witnesses. Dr. Marks is down there examining the body."

"Dr. Marks?"

"Joe heard me call Dr. Marks another name and that didn't go to well."

Catherine cracks a small smile and they both walk to the subway entrance. They show their badges to the uniform officer who was in front of the entrance. The station was closed to the public and all subway trains were told not to stop there.

A couple of uniformed officers were down by the stairs and they show their badges again. They walk towards the body and Dr. Marks who just finished examining it.

"There you two are. The victim is dressed in old ragged clothes and looks like he hasn't showered in months, most likely homeless. I would say forty to fifty years old. There's no sign of any violence. He might have died of natural causes but I can't be sure until I perform an autopsy." Dr. Marks informs them.

"How do you think he got here?" Catherine asks.

"The body is rigor so walking here on his own is ruled out."

"Someone brought him here? Why would they do that?" Catherine turns back to the two uniform officers behind her. "Are there other ways to get in here?"

One points to the tunnel. "Subway or through there."

She walks to the edge of the platform and looks to her left then her right. Two shadowy figures stands at the bend of the tunnel, staring at her. One had glowing, piercing blue eyes.

"Detective Vargas there's someone out there. I'm going after them." Detective Chandler jumps off the platform and onto the tracks. She runs off after the two people.

"CAT!" Both, Evan and Tess yells as they run to the edge of the platform.

"Get back here Cat." Tess calls after her.

She was midway through the tunnels when a subway train from behind her could be heard approaching.

"CAT!" They yell after her again.

Her adrenaline kicks in and she runs faster as the train comes closer. Her heart starts to race as she sees the light from the train guiding her path. She's quickly thrown against the wall followed by a body protecting her as the train passes them.

Her breath is short and rapid against his face, which was fully covered in hazel hair. His features were that of a human mixed with the nose and mouth of a lion. His eyes were bright, blue as the clear skies but there was something very familiar about them, as if she's looked into them before.

She puts her hands up to touch his face but he looks away. He knew that he wasn't like other people.

Her heart pounds and beat wildly against her chest. "You saved me." She whispers against his cheek.

They watch as the back of the train disappears around the bend. He turns his head back to her and looks deeply into her green eyes. He brushes the hair away from her face and she breathes nervously. She stares at his hands that softly brushes her cheeks. His hands had fingers like a human but covered with the same hazel hair as his face and his palm had the soft pad of a paw.

"Beast let's go." His friend calls for him. He was thin and pale with ginger hair that went past his ear.

Beast looks at his friend and then back at her. It was the first time he encountered someone so beautiful.

"CAT! CAT!" People called for her, their voices covered in fear that she was crushed by the passing subway train.

He strokes her cheeks one last time and runs to his friend who was waiting for him.

She watch as they, too, disappear around the bend.

"DETECTIVE CHANDLER!" Another calls for her.

"I'm okay." Catherine answers back.

For the first time in a long time she felt alive again.


	24. Frozen, I held my breath

**A/N: Here are a few chapters to re-read to help piece the puzzle together: Chapter 2, Chapter 6 (dream scene), Chapter 17, Chapter 21 (Vincent's nightmare), and Chapter 22 (reveals who he's with).**

_Her golden gown is bright as the sun as she steps out of the castle and into the garden. She walks over to the rose bush and looks up at the clear skies. The breeze is light but the air was cold enough to form goosebumps on her arms. She bends down to smell the roses and brushes away the fallen stands of hair from her face. From the corner of her eyes she sees him standing by the shadows of the castle._

_She looks up and smiles at him. She catches a quick glimpse of the hazel hair covering his arms and face. He backs away, further into the darkness so that she could no longer see him from where she stood._

_"Why are you hiding?" Her voice was gentle and kind as she slowly walks towards him._

_"Stay away." He grumbles, his voice loud._

_"As you wish but before I go, whenever you're ready I will be right here."_

She quickly wakes from her sleep and sits up in bed. It was the third straight night , since they met, that she had a dream about the person or thing that saved her life. The first night she dreamt about him saving her, just how it happened down the subway tunnels earlier that day. The second night was similar except that he spoke to her, what he said she could not remember.

Tonight was completely different. She was having dreams of herself back in the castle and this time with the beast that saved her life instead of Vincent, who she still couldn't forget.

She turns to her clock on the nightstand and it was only five in the morning. She lays back down and closes her eyes, succumbing to sleep faster than she could even think about it. Her mind starts to wander and immediately she starts to dream again.

_The subway station was empty saved the body lying on the platform, it's back towards her. The clothing was dark, covered in dirt and grime, most likely homeless, she thinks to herself._

_"Hello?" Catherine asks as she steps closer. "Are you okay?"_

_The body remained still and no answer ever came. She keeps walking towards it and fearing that the person was dead her heart starts to race._

_"I'm Detective Chandler." She tries once more to get an answer._

_As she gets closer the person's jacket becomes more clearer, it was covered in dirt and blood. Underneath was something she recognized, camouflage. It was an Army jacket covered in blood and dirt._

_Her eyes starts to well up as she sees the holes on the back of the jacket. She kneels behind the body and rolls it over. His lifeless body rolls on his back and her vision starts to blur._

_His face was cold and blue as she strokes his cheeks with shaky hands. "Vincent..." Her worst nightmare had come true. He was dead and there was proof._

_She brushes the hair away from his forehead and traces his scar. She leans down and kiss his cheek. "I love you." She wipes her tears and stands up. She turns away from his dead body and reaches for her phone in her pocket._

_Two blue eyes staring at her from the darken tracks catches her attention. He draws back and disappears into the darkness._

_"Wait." She places her phone back in her pocket and jumps down to the tracks._

_His blue eyes watches her intently as she comes closer. "Do you know who he is?" She ask._

_He shakes his head._

_"Did you bring him here?" She continues to walk towards him._

_He walks backward and shrug his shoulders._

_"How did you know I was here?" She walks closer to him._

_He walks further back and shrug his shoulders again._

_"Who are you?" She keeps trying to get closer to him._

_He stops walking and waits for her. "Beast." He takes a step closer towards her and minimizes the gap between their bodies._

_There was something soothing about his voice, it was smooth and silky but raspy. He strokes her cheek and brushes the hair away from her eyes. "You're beautiful." He starts to lean down and she close her eyes._

_The blaring sound of horns causes her to open her eyes and he immediately backs away. The bright lights of the train causes her to freeze, staring at it as it approaches them._

_"Let's go." He takes her hand and she runs with him. He stops and grabs her, throwing her against the wall as he covers her body with his, shielding her from the passing train._

_He waits until the back of the train passes. "I have to go." He quickly backs away and runs towards the tunnel where the train just came from._

His body quickly shoots up from the mattress and his breath was short from the dream.

"Another nightmare, Beast?" Doc asks, his skin was much paler but his hair was as bright as the fire lighting the candles.

Beast shakes his head. "No Doc, just a dream." One that he shared with Catherine but they both didn't know it.

"You're fever has gone away but you still need to rest." Doc leans against the wide brick arc that was the doorway to the Beast's open chamber.

Beast nods his head and sits up straight.

"They're worried Beast. They think she'll come down here with the rest of her men and take their homes." Doc crosses his arms and looks around the room.

"Tell them there's no need to worry. Only we know these tunnels." Beast, within one year of coming to them has become their leader. He was selfless and gave more to the people than what he actually had. He chose the smallest room and left it open for anyone to come in with their problems.

They offered him curtains and wires but he refused. Once, they put it up for him while he was gone. He was thankful for their kind gesture but he removed the wire holding the curtains up and opened up his room again.

"I'll let them know." Doc tells him.

"Doc?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll ever remember what happened to us? How we got here?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure but I'm glad I found you when I did. You would have died from your stab wounds. Do you remember anything from that day?" Doc asks.

"Just that I woke up here and everything else is a blank." Beast answers truthfully.

"Get some rest Beast. I'll come back later to check up on you."

"Thank you." Beast lays his head back down on his pillow and closes his eyes. He falls back asleep as he stared into her green eyes.

* * *

Catherine sits up and wipes the tears from her face. She wasn't quite sure if it was a nightmare or a dream. Honestly, she really wasn't sure about anything anymore. Vincent was still missing and the beast that saved her life shouldn't exist but he did. People would call her crazy if she told them about him.

He could have just left but instead he came back to save her life. While his friend was scared he actually trusted her and she the same, after all he did save her life. Part of her was curious and wanted to see him again but the other part was scared to know what would happen if they met again.

No matter how hard she tried to forget about that day in the tunnel or forget him, the beast, one thing always remained, he risked his life to save hers and she could never forget that.

**A/N: Hopefully things are becoming a little more clearer. After all this is a fic about a mixture of a few Beauty and The Beast stories.**


	25. I'd found a home For my heart Beats fast

A week passes since they first met and a part of her also wanted it to be the last. Each night since then Catherine had a dream about him, the beast. His piercing blue eyes always seemed to call her and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, she always gave in. He haunted her mind and she didn't even know who he was.

She didn't have work the next day so she didn't mind staying up all night especially when it meant not dreaming but it also meant staying awake and thinking about Vincent. Sometimes it felt like she was handling a double edge sword and she didn't know which end would hurt more, holding on or letting go and move on. It felt like she had been in this position before but that life seemed a lifetime ago.

She still hoped for Vincent to be alive but it was foolish to hold on to an unrealistic dream and the only other person she felt a connection with wasn't really a person. It was worse that she didn't have someone to talk to that would understand her situation, that wouldn't judge her and wouldn't call her crazy. Hell, she even thought that she was crazy.

She turns to her alarm clock and her eyes burn as she stare at the numbers that flashed brightly, 2:14. February fourteen, she thought. She close her eyes and easily drifts to sleep as her tired mind won the battle.

_The subway station is filled with people. Some were entering the train as others were getting off. Soon the station was abandoned save her and another body lying on the other side of the platform._

_Catherine slowly approaches the body. "Hello, I'm Detective Chandler."_

_The body remained still and fear quickly kicks in as she hears no response back other than her breathing._

_"Are you okay?" She asks as she walks closer._

_There was still no answer._

_By the clothing and physique she could tell that the body is male. He was wearing a navy blue peacoat with gold trim and pants to match. He was tall about six feet, give or take. His torso was bulky, and slightly moving. She can hear his faint breathing as she stands over him. She kneels behind him and turns him over._

_"Help me." He raises his bloody hand._

_Her heart stops for a second as she recognizes him. His scarred cheek is covered in the pool of blood that he's lying on. "Vincent..." She moves aside the jacket and his white shirt is soaked in blood. She lifts his shirt and sees the gunshot wound close to his heart._

_She applies pressure on his wound, covering it with both hands. "Stay with me Vincent."_

_His breathing becomes more faint and the color of his face becomes flushed. "...have pretty eyes." He takes his last breath and her eyes are the last thing he sees before dying._

_Her vision blurs then turns dark as her head falls on his chest. "Please don't go...don't leave me Vincent..."_

She open her eyes and gasps for air as she quickly sits up in bed. She turns and looks at her clock, 5:30. Her face iss covered in sweat and her hands are clammy. She wipe the tears that burn her eyes and sobs uncontrollably into her palms. She hated to think that he was dead but every sign kept pointing to that conclusion.

What hurt her the most was that there was no closure. There was no body, dead or alive. What she thought was a perfect start to their budding romance quickly became her worse nightmare. As a detective she knew better than to keep hoping but the girl that fell in love didn't want to lose herself in the darkness like she had done before.

* * *

The weather outside is cool as the sun had just risen. Catherine puts her headphones on and runs toward Central Park but doesn't enter. She still wasn't able to go in without thinking about what happened to Vincent.

She runs along the sidewalk of Central Park, it was as close as she could get without having to go in. She slowly starts to jog as the sidewalk starts to fill with people. Her impatience starts to wear thin as more people crowd around her and she comes to a halt with the rest of the people waiting for the street light to turn green.

She jogs around the crowd and falls to the ground as someone bumps into her. His metro card falls on her lap and the guy looks at her with a cold stare. He definitely wasn't going to get it back as she returns the harden look. He turns and continues running to his destination.

"Asshole." She mumbles. She picks up the metro card and gets up.

She walks with the rest of the crowd as her legs starts to hurt from falling. She removes her headphones and lets it hang around her neck. She stares at the metro card in her hand and starts to walk to the nearest subway station.

* * *

She's crazy for even trying but she had to do something instead of just dreaming or in her case, having nightmares of the beast and Vincent. She waits for the crowd to disperse and empty out the platform. She looks around, hoping to not find a body like she did in her nightmares. She breathes a sigh of relief as she sees that it's completely deserted but then holds her breath as she sees two glowing blue eyes staring at her from the shadows of the tracks.

"Wait." She manages to find her voice. She wasn't sure how long they both stared at one another.

She jumps off the platform and into the tracks. He quickly backs away as she runs towards him. He turns and starts to run.

She chases after him and they both run with clear intent. He took the chance of hoping to see her and now that she was here he wasn't exactly quite sure why he was running away from her. Since they first met all he could do was think about her and her green eyes that were...he wasn't really sure why or what but knew that there was something special about them and her, especially her.

She wasn't afraid of him and that scared him. Most people he met always stared at him, some even backed away but as they got to know him they knew he wasn't going to hurt them. There was something about her that made him feel more human than Beast, as they all called him.

She constantly haunted his dreams and he didn't know why. At first he thought that it was just the fever but as he started to feel better the dreams about her never stopped. They continued and it progressed to something more. Once he woke up to a tent in his pants and he didn't know what had caused it.

"Stop." She tries to call out after him but he continues to run.

"SHIT." She yells as she sees the light of the train heading their way.

They both turn around and run back towards the platform that was too far ahead. Just like in her dream she gets thrown to the wall and he pins her against it. He place his paws flat on the wall beside both of her arms, trapping her. "Don't move."

He breathes hard next to her ear as the train passes behind them. His breath was hot against her shoulder and neck but it still caused her to shiver. He could hear her heart beating fast and he didn't know what it meant.

She tries to control her heartbeat but the harder she tries the faster it went. She tries to calm her breathing but all it did was cause his heart to race as he feels her breath on his neck.

He listened to her heart carefully and realized it was beating along with his.

He waits for the train to stop at the platform before slightly pulling away from her while keeping his hands on the wall. He looks down at her eyes and she stares back at him. She raises her hand and brings it up to his cheek. His fur was soft as she strokes it.

"You're not afraid of me." He tells her, his blue eyes glimmering in the dark.

His voice was just how it sounded like in her dreams. It was soothing but raspy and made him sound more human.

"You saved my life, twice." She breathes out.

She continues to stroke his cheek and he close his eyes. No one had ever done that to him and he liked the feeling of it.

"It was my fault. I couldn't leave you to die. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." He open his eyes as sadness fills them. "I should go." He steps back from her and lower his arms.

"Wait." She grabs his hand, paw, it was nice and soft. "How did you know that I would be here?"

He pulls his hand away from hers. "I didn't. All I know is that I wanted to see you again." He confesses, his mouth opening before his mind could think.

Her heart starts to beat fast again. "I'm here now."

He nods his head. He close his eyes and cover his ears. "There's another train coming." He open his eyes and looks up at her. "Do you have any plans today?"

"No." She shakes her head.

He offers his hand. She puts hers in it and he closes it. "We better hurry."

He takes her through mazes of tunnels, going around and sometimes doubling back so that she wouldn't know where they were. He stops at a spot they passed by a couple of times.

He turns to her. "I heard them call you Detective Chandler."

"Catherine." She tells him.

"They call me Beast. No one here has a name. They left that up above. Can I trust you?"

She nods her head and squeeze the soft pad of his paw. "Where are we going?"

"My home." He answers, his lips forming a smile.


	26. Beauty in all she is

The tunnels are dimly lit and she holds his hand much tighter than she would have liked. His paw was soft and warm, making her feel comfortable in the dark and narrow space they are walking in.

He feels her nervousness through their hands and he tries hard not to think about why she would be. He close his eyes but his sensitive hearing kicks in and the nervous beating of her heart is deafening.

He pauses and she crashes into him, not realizing that he had stopped walking in front of her.

"Sorry." She tells him as she tries to search for his eyes in the near darkness.

He open his eyes and his blue irises digs deep into her green ones. "Would you like to leave?"

She shakes her head as she keeps her eyes on his.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks her.

Her nails nails dig through his paw as she grips his hand tighter. The tone of his voice and the sincerity behind it reminded her so much of him, Vincent.

"Catherine, are you okay?" He asks, his voice as calm and genuine when Vincent asked her a question when she would pull away from him emotionally.

"I..." You remind me of someone I use to know, she thinks to herself. "I'm okay. Let's keep going."

"We don't have to do this now. I can wait. It's not like I have other places to go to." He looks around them and his lips form a smile.

His words, his tone, the playfulness, he sounded so much like, "Vincent..." She whispers, unknowingly and willingly.

He loosens his hand around hers and backs away. "I didn't know there was someone else. This is a bad idea Catherine. You should go and be with him." His eyes drop and the playful smile on his face disappears. "I'll walk you back."

"I'm sorry." She steps back and leans against the wall. "There's no one." She admits to herself more than him. "Just a past. We all have them right?"

"You don't have to lie to me Catherine. I get it. I'm not exactly the best looking guy or best looking anything for that matter. C'mon lets go." For some reason he felt a twinge in his heart, a sharp, stinging pain that he couldn't hide. His facial expression changes and so does his eyes. For a moment they flash brown and his head hurt as an image came to his mind. He saw the metal steps of a fire escape as he climbs it and the image suddenly stops. He presses his palms to his temple and close his eyes.

She walks closer to him and minimizes the gap that he placed between them. She place her hands over his and the warmth of her palms starts to calm the throbbing in his head. "Are you okay?" She asks with sincerity.

Her voice brings him back and he open his eyes, the blue hues once again staring at her.

"It's nothing, just a headache." He takes a step back and her hands falls from his.

"There's no one else, I promise." She tries to convince him and herself.

"You still love him Catherine, anyone can see that, even here in the dark."

She sighs. "Am I really that transparent? I'm sorry. I just thought...I don't know what I was thinking to be perfectly honest."

"Maybe we can be friends? It's always nice to see someone new around here. We don't exactly get a lot of visitors..." The sparks in his eyes return and the lightheartedness in his voice comes back. "Especially someone as beautiful as you." He confesses and smiles.

She was thankful that the tunnels were dark or he would have seen how red her cheeks had turned. "Thank you." Was all she could think of.

"If you want, I can still show you around." He asks shyly.

She nods her head and smiles. He offers his hand and she gladly takes it. He leads her through more darken tunnels until they hear the sound of voice and laughter.

"Wait here." He tells her.

She watches him walk away and disappear around the corner. She hears the greetings between him and the others. By the sound of their voice she knew that they respected him.

Their voice lowers and then stops. Then she hears him, explaining, almost begging but never once did he raise his voice as they interrupted him. They all spoke up at once and it seems no one agreed with him. Another voice spoke up and he quieted the room.

"Beast has always given you what you wanted and he asks of only one thing. Surely we can find it within ourselves to grant him this one favor. You have families and one another. Who does he have?"

She heard murmurs but couldn't make them out.

"Raise your hand for yay. Go back to your chamber for nay. We will not force you to see or talk to her. Beast is going to bring her in here. Go get her."

"Thank you Doc."

* * *

Half of the room stayed while the other went to their chambers and closed the curtains.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." She looks inside once more and hesitates by the arc entrance. "I don't want to cause any problems."

"You won't." The familiar voice answers, the one who stood up for Beast. Then he suddenly appears in front of the entrance, of them. "I'm Doc."

"Catherine." She answers.

"No names." Doc answers back.

They both look at Beast who shrugs his shoulders.

"Detective?" She answers, questions.

"Worse." Doc immediately turns it down. "Beauty."

She looks down as she blushes again.

"Beast?" Doc asks.

"As long as she's fine with it. Catherine?"

She looks at Doc who has a huge grin on his face then she turns to Beast who has a shy smile.

She bites her lip and tries to think of another name. "Cat?"

"Short for Catherine." Doc turns her down again.

Beast smiles as he watches the two interact and banter.

"Beauty."

"Fine." She gives in.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Beauty." Doc takes her hand and brings it up to his lips.

Beast makes a low grumbling sound and his pointed fangs peeks out of his mouth. She quickly pulls her hand away from Doc and they both look at Beast. His eyes had turned a deep brown color and the feeling subsides as she meet his eyes.

"Sorry Doc. I don't know what happened." Beast looks apologetically at the both of them.

She bites her lips to keep herself from laughing. She saw how jealous guys could be and it usually annoyed her but she found his reaction to be funny and cute.

"It's quite alright Beast. I'll leave the two of you alone." Doc tells them.

She turns to Doc who had the same laughter gleaming in his eyes. "It was nice to meet you Doc."

Beast places a hand on the small of her back and they both enter the secret tunnel dwellings. He introduced her as Beauty, to those who was willing to meet her. Others just stared as they passed.

She looks around the big room which was lit by candles everywhere. She stares in amazement at how cozy and homely it felt. Chambers or bedrooms were separated by curtains, most of them were closed as they chose not to meet her.

"C'mon, mine is at the end." Beast tell points towards the end of the halls.

Her eyes quickly shoots up at him with a very puzzled look on his face.

"I don't have a curtain." He answers quickly. "I just wanted to show you my chamber but you don't have to if you don't want."

"Sorry..." What the hell was wrong with her? He only wanted to show her his chamber. "Raincheck?"

"Sure. I'll walk you back." He had to admit that he was a little hurt by her rejection and hesitancy.

* * *

She holds his hand as they walk through the dim tunnels. She still wasn't use to the darkness and enclosed space. He likes the feeling of having her hand in his, it made him feel normal, human and it makes him smile.

He stops and turns to her. "Where do you live?"

She looks at him with a puzzling look on her face.

"There are many ways to get in and out of these tunnels not just the subway and it isn't safe." He tells her.

"My apartment is by Central Park." She answers.

"Central Park it is."

She squeeze his hand hard and close her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't been there since..." She pauses and lets the tears fall from her eyes.

"I can take you somewhere else." His eyes sadden as he sees her tears.

"No it's fine. Sorry again." She lets go of his hand and wipes her tears.

"It isn't far from here. You'll come out by the skating rink. I hope that's okay."

She bites her lip but this time it was to keep herself from sobbing. She nods her head and takes his hand. They walk quietly the rest of the way as he was unsure what to say to her. He was usually good with resolving problems between the residents of the tunnel but he was clueless about this.

"We're here." He tells her as they stop by a metal ladder that leads up to grates.

From where they standing she can hear the noise and laughter from the skate rink. "Thank you." She lets go of his hand and walks to the narrow metal ladder.

"Catherine?" His voice was low and without excitement of earlier.

She turns around to face him.

"Will I see you again?" He asks.

She slowly nods her head.

"How long?"

"I'm not sure." She answers truthfully.

"Whatever it is I did wrong, I'm sorry." He apologizes to her, as he usually does when he was Vincent the human.

"It's not you. I just have a lot to figure out." She tells him and her eyes gets teary again as Beast reminds her so much of her missing boyfriend.

"Okay."

"How will I find you?" She asks.

"Dog whistle."

She looks at him curiously.

He continues. "I can hear them. Just enter through here or any entrance except the subway and blow the whistle. I'll come get you."

"Stay away from the subway. I got it." She smiles. "Thank you, again." She starts to climb up the ladder and he walks away.

"Wait." She jumps off the ladder and runs to him.

He turns around and she wraps her arms around him, giving him a hug. He wraps his arms around her and returns the hug. She pulls away and kisses his cheek. "Bye."

He waits until she closes the grate before walking away.


	27. One step closer

_He dips the quill in a bottle of ink and puts the tip on a blank page of his leather-bound book._

_"Beauty  
__She is  
__Brave  
__Have love  
__Promises"__  
_

_The library door opens and he immediately jumps out of his seat. Her olive eyes lock with his blue ones and fear instantly comes to his. This is what he had wanted but since the day he made the choice he never had the nerves to speak to her. He kept himself locked in the library during daybreak then hid in the secret chambers during nightfall when he was human again._

_"Please do not go." Her voice was soft and gentle._

_"Cat...Catherine..." His voice over takes the big room._

_"You know who I am?"_

_He nods his head and his long hair shakes with it._

_"I do not know who you are." She tells him._

_"Beast." He answers._

_She hears a continuous sound and looks around the room. Her eyes widen as the sunshine makes its way through the window._

Her eyes open and the bright sunlight that enters her room blinds her. She close her eyes and fumbles around for the alarm clock that made the annoying sound that cut her dream short. Her hand falls on paper before finally landing on the alarm clock. She presses the big button and the noise stops.

Her dreams actually made her feel sane and it made missing Beast a little easier. She hated to admit it but there was something about him that started to grow on her. Maybe it was the way he reminded her so much of Vincent... Somehow her thoughts always went back to Vincent, the person she was suppose to be forgetting.

She open her eyes and grabs the piece of paper. She sits up and leans back on the head-board. She looks at the letter that Vincent gave her, that she has read multiple times and has it completely memorized.

"...if you meet someone else in my absence that makes you happy I want you to take that risk and take a chance. Don't hold back... All I want is your happiness even if that's not with me. Take care of yourself Catherine and don't forget to put yourself first."

If only he knew how difficult that was. Even after a year of being gone she still couldn't forget him. She wanted to move on but the one person she felt at ease with reminded her too much of Vincent. Too much that she was scared to see him again.

Ten days had passed and yes she was counting, since they last saw each other. Many times she tried to talk herself into seeing him but every time she actually made it to Central Park she turned around and went back home.

Her nightmares about finding Vincent dead in the subway had finally stopped after she went down there and faced her fear but she got more than she expected when she saw those blue eyes staring at her. For a moment it felt like... She sighs and gets out of bed. She puts the letter back in the box and stores the box in the back of her closet. It was time to try and move on.

* * *

It was the second body they found in a subway station in three weeks. If he wanted to keep the tunnel residents a secret he needed to find another place to leave their bodies. She understood that all he wanted was a proper burial for them but the department was starting to become suspicious. She somehow managed to alleviate their suspicions for now by pointing out the two subway stations were miles apart.

Tonight she had no issues going to Central Park and walking over to the entrance of the tunnel by the skate rink that was still filled with people. She hears their laughter and she couldn't help but watch. She was thankful for the memories Vincent gave her and the strength he helped find within herself. She turns away from the memories and promises herself to make new ones, even if it was with someone else.

She bends down and pulls the grate open. She carefully climbs down the ladder and turns her flashlight on. She didn't mind the dark so much but it was the unknown that she feared.

She puts the whistle between her lips and blows on it. She wasn't sure if it worked but she waited for him anyways.

* * *

He'd be a damn fool if he said he didn't miss or long for her. Time was not counted in their world except for the hour of sunrise and sunset. All he knew was it had been about ten books ago since he last saw her. He didn't have much to kill time with except the books that was given to him.

"The Sun Also Rises." Doc wasn't much of a reader but he always liked it when Beast would tell him about the book. He heard this story a million times but this time he knew why Beast was reading it again.

Beast closes the book and looks up at the arc entrance of his chamber.

"Doc. I thought you would be out with them."

"They can handle taking a few candles on their own. Did you get to see her today?" Doc asks.

A small smile falls on his face. "Yes."

"I hope it was worth it. You know that was a big risk." Doc tells him.

"I went to a different station far from here. You know I would never put anyone or this place in danger."

"That's not what I meant Beast. You're going out more often after sunrise."

"I promise to be more careful." His ears started to ring and he covers them with both paws.

Doc quickly runs to Beast and kneels in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"She's here."

"Go."

Beast picks up the book and runs towards the sound.

* * *

She points her flashlight towards the tunnel and anxiously waits. She didn't realize until now just how much she missed him and how his presence made her comfortable between the narrow and dark space.

He slows down as he gets closer and he was no longer able to control his heart that was beating too fast from running but mostly from her proximity. His breathing was uncontrolled and loud, catching her off guard and scaring her.

"Beast?"

"It's me." He answers.

He turns the corner and she exhales, letting go of the breath she had been holding.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He approaches her slowly and stops a couple of feet away from her.

She walks closer, leaving no space between them as she hugs him. He hugs her back and tightens his hold around her as a realization dawns on him, just how badly he missed her.

"I missed you so much." He whispers in her ear.

"I missed you too." She admits.

He lets her go and the tips of his mouth curl into a huge smile.

"I came here to talk to you about official police business." She takes a step back and turns off her flashlight. "You have to be more careful where you place the bodies. I know you care about these people and I get that but they're becoming suspicious. That's two bodies in three weeks."

"I had to see you." He confesses.

"You were there?" Completely surprised, she whispers the question.

He nods his head. "It gets lonely down here and I'm the only who can't go out. You're all I have outside of here and you haven't been by." He pauses and puts his hands in his pants pocket. "It's Vincent isn't it?"

"Wh...what?" She whispers and stutters. Her heart stammers and she takes another step away from him.

"I saw you with him earlier on the platform. He put his jacket around you."

A cold draft entered the station and her ex fiancé Evan who was standing next to her noticed that she was cold. He offered his jacket without waiting for her to answer. "That wasn't Vincent." She holds back her tears. Even when she was trying to forget him someone else had to remind her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. You said you'd be back but you never showed. I'm sorry again Catherine." He backs away until he's covered in complete darkness. "I don't blame you if you don't ever come back." He turns around and runs away.

She turns on her flashlight and points it to the corner where he was standing but he was already gone. She places the whistle between her lips and blows.

A minute later he returns and she keeps the flashlight on him, making sure he doesn't run away again.

"That hurts when I'm close by." He tells her.

"Sorry. Can we talk?"

He nods his head and walks towards her.

She walks to him until they were inches apart. "Is it okay if we don't talk about Vincent?"

"Did he hurt you?" His eyes turns black and he close both fists.

She drops her flashlight and places her hands over his. "Please Beast." Her voice was gentle as she tries to calm him down and begs him not to talk about Vincent again. "It's okay. Relax."

He opens his fists and she slips her fingers between his. Their hands close, fingers entwining and his eyes turns blue again. "I'm sorry. I don't really know how to control my emotions. This is all new to me."

"I understand."

"I have something for you." He frees his left hand from hers and pulls the book out of his pocket.

She lets go of his other hand and picks up her flashlight. She takes the book from him which was old and worn out from him reading it over and over.

"The Sun Also Rises." She reads the title out loud.

"It's my favorite book."

She looks up at him. "You're giving it to me?"

"I've read it a thousand times."

"Thank you."

"I know it's not much..." It was everything to him. It was the first book that was given to him and he was fascinated by the protagonist and the love he held for another, though she made every effort to not be with him.

"It's a great gift." She smiles.

"Have you read it?"

"Once. I remember hating Brett but that's pretty much it. I'll read it again." She stands on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. "I have to go."

"Don't take to long to come back again." He takes her hand and holds it.

"I won't. I promise." She squeezes his hand before letting go. "Don't forget, no more bodies in the subway stations."

He nods his head and watches her as she climbs up the ladder, waiting until she disappeared from his view.


	28. What's standing in front of me

Her eyes grow weary as she reads, it was nearly an hour since she started. She was tired from work but she forced herself to finish the book. She falls asleep with the book in her hand and thought about how much she hated Brett.

* * *

_He opens his leather-bound book and dips his quill in ink. His head had been swarming with words after seeing her at the garden. Her green eyes sparkled as she met his crystal blue irises._

_The library door opens and he looks up to see his chambermaid. She and all the others knew of his secret except the woman he loves. He was trapped in a curse and her love for him didn't break it. He was still a Beast._

_"Vincent." Her voice echoes._

_"Emma you must call me Beast. "_

_"This is foolish sir. She cries for you every day."_

_"You must not tell her. Promise me you will not."_

_"I promise." She closes the door and he starts to write._

Beast wakes from his sleep and his ears rang from the dog whistle. He quickly forgets the dream as he hears the noise again.

"Beauty." He immediately rolls off the mattress and puts a shirt on. It had been five sunrise since he last saw her.

The tunnels were blurry as he quickly runs to her. He was completely out of breath when he reaches her.

He walks slowly to her as she does the same. Their bodies meet and she wraps her arms around him as he does the same.

She pulls away and his arms falls from her body. She looks up at him. "Did I wake you?"

His eyes start to droop and he manages to shake his head but answers. "Yes."

She half smiles, it was cute that he was trying not to make her feel bad. "Sorry. I figured you'd be awake by now since it's noon."

He leans against the wall and lets his tired body fall to the floor. He makes a thump sound as his butt lands on the concrete floor of the tunnels. "I didn't sleep until after sunrise. The second body in the subway, Mrs. Pots, her son Chip ran away again. I helped his dad look for him, it took a while but we found him and Doc is sick."

She kneels in front of him and strokes his cheeks. For a moment his eyes turns brown, the same color as his fur. Sometimes he cared too much and forgot about his own well-being.

"You're exhausted." She removes her hands from his face and looks down, avoiding his brown eyes that reminds her so much of Vincent.

He places his hands over hers, his soft paw gently pressing on it. He close his eyes and waits for them to change colors before opening it. "They're blue again..."

She looks up at him and meets his blue irises that she has grown to like.

"You don't like it when they're brown?" He asks her.

She shakes her head and retracts her hands from his.

"It reminds you of...him?"

She nods her head, unable to speak especially when it came to Vincent.

"I can't control it. I just feel it change."

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry."

"I should be sorry, not you." He looks down and sighs. "I missed you but I keep ruining it."

"You didn't ruin anything." She places both hands on his cheeks, cupping his face and he looks up. "I'm still here and I'm free the whole day."

"Is that why you came here?"

"Yes." She smiles.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way...I'm really tired and I want to spend the day with you...but is it okay if we go to my chamber? There's no curtains or anything. You're free to leave anytime you want."

"We can do that." She answers.

She stands up and he does the same.

"Let's go." He offers his hand.

She holds his hand as he guides them back to his home.

* * *

She holds his hand tightly as they enter through the arc entrance. Mostly everyone just looked at them as they passed. Some she met, the others were the ones that stayed in their own chambers and still didn't want to meet her.

His chamber was much smaller than her room and was lit with multiple candles. The mattress lay on the floor in the far corner opposite of the entrance. In another corner were his stack of books. In a messy pile were his clothes.

He looks at the clothes that he completely forgot about. "Sorry about the mess." He lets go of her hand and walks to the pile, to sort it.

She walks to the stacks of books and squats in front of it. "Compared to my sister's room this is clean."

"You have a sister?" He asks as he folds his clothes.

"Yes. Younger. Heather." She fingers the spine of the books, slowly looking through the titles. "Can be a pain sometimes but she means well." She stops at a book and takes it out of the pile. She stands up and turns around. She walks into him and he catches her before falling onto the pile of books. "Beast...I didn't hear you." She looks up at him.

"I hope I didn't scare you." He whispers, their faces merely inches away.

She shakes her head.

"Did you finish the book I gave you?" He wraps his arms around her waist and locks his hands together behind the small of her back.

"Yes..." She whispers, so low that he can barely hear her. "I still hate Brett." She tells him.

"She's misunderstood, starved for love." He pulls her closer and his breathing becomes fast, along with his heart.

She places her hand on his forearms. "Jake loved her, always has."

"She loved him in her own way..." He slowly starts to lean down.

She squeezes his forearms as she stares at his lips. She close her eyes as she feels his breath on her lips. Her heart beats wildly, more erratic than his.

He places his forehead on hers. "Catherine..." For a moment he forgets the rules. "Beauty..."

"Yes?" She asks, breathlessly.

"I want to kiss you...I do but I don't want you to regret anything." He pulls away and lets her go. "I can hear your heartbeat, it's fast but not like mine."

She was nervous and scared, this was new to her as it was for him.

"Beast." Doc breaks the silence between them.

They both look towards the arc entrance of his chamber.

"You're needed." Doc's voice was weak from being sick.

Beas nods his head and starts to walk towards the arc. His eyes flashes brown when he looks back at her.

* * *

Doc and Beauty watches from the edge of the big room as Beast tries to console Chip.

"I didn't mean to interrupt the two of you."

She shakes her head. "You didn't interrupt anything."

"It also didn't look like nothing." Doc quickly answers.

Her face turns pink and she turns away from Doc and looks at Beast who was now down on his knees, so he was eye level with Chip.

"You know you're the best thing he ever found outside of here. Did he tell you how I found him?"

She shakes her head and turns back to Doc.

"I found him in an alley. He was lying on the ground. I thought he was dead...for a moment I think he was. Then the sun came up in the sky and he changed to that." They both turn to Beast. "I think that's what saved his life."

She turns back to Doc. "He was human?" She knew he was human but not human like her.

"Yes but he can't remember who he is. Neither can I." Doc cross his arms and sighs.

"Everyone else in here, can they remember?"

"It's just Beast and I who can't." Doc answers.

"Did you get a look at his face? I can do a search for missing person."

"By the time I got close enough he was already changing into that." Doc points to Beast.

"I'm glad you found him when you did. At least he wasn't alone."

"And he isn't now." Doc looks at Beast who was still talking to Chip. "By the way, the book he gave you...he's not like Jake...you know...impotent."

"Wh..I..." Catherine's cheeks turn completely red as she blushes.

"Just to clarify things."

She turns away from Doc who had a huge grin on his face. She looks at Beast who had all the patience in the world for the little kid, even after he ran away this morning.

He was no more than eight and short for his age. He has blonde hair like his mother and very pale in complexion. He was usually hyper and bouncing around from chamber to chamber but that all changed after his mother passed away.

His chipped tooth showed when he suddenly opened his mouth to talk. "Who's that?" Chip whispers to Beast and points at the girl standing next to Doc.

"That's my friend. Do you want to meet her?"

His little head bobs in the air as he nods. Beast stands up and Chip puts his tiny hands in his.

They walk towards her and Doc leans over to her and whispers. "I think Beast has new competition."

She half smiles and almost pouts as she notices his brown eyes.

"Sorry." She reads his lips.

"Chip this is Beauty and Beauty meet Chip."

She bends down and Doc's eyes follows her ass.

"Doc." Beast snarl and Beauty stands to look at both men who quickly looks away.

She kneels down in front of Chip. "Nice to meet you Chip." She offers her hand.

He lets go of Beast's hand and shakes hers. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looks up at Beast whose eyes were back to blue.

"Ask me again when you're older." She places a kiss on his cheek. "Behave, okay?"

"I will." Chip smiles and runs to his father.

"You just made Chip the happiest little kid in the world. Beast you should have her talk to Chip next time. I'll leave the two of you alone." Doc walks away and goes to his chamber.

"Doc is right about Chip. Thank you."

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?" She asks.

He looks around and then in his chamber.

"Grab a candle. It's a long walk."


	29. Colors and promises

The tunnels are much narrow than she was use to. If it weren't for the candles she was sure she would be walking through them. One of the things she liked about being there was having her hand in his. He made her feel wanted and she made him feel normal.

The flame on her candle goes out and she immediately squeezes his hand. He turns around and lights her candle with his.

"Thank you." She tells him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Uhm..." She bites her bottom lip. It was a simple question but for some reason it made her heart beat faster. All she wanted was to be alone with him.

"Beauty?"

She looks up at him, his blue eyes dancing with flames. Her mouth opens and then closes.

"What's wrong?" His voice was gentle and full of concern.

"Nothing." She smiles nervously as her heartbeat starts to rise again.

"I can hear your heart beating fast." He confesses to her, something Vincent was never able to do.

"You can?"

"All the time. We can go back." His eyes sadden, he was looking forward to being alone with her.

She shakes her head. "I just wanted to be alone with you. There were too many interruptions in there." She answers truthfully.

"I should have warned you about that. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You're a great guy with a kind heart. I know you really care about them. I hope you don't mind that I stole you away."

He steps closer to her until their bodies touch. "Had I known...we would have left sooner rather than later." His eyes turns dark brown, lust filling them.

"Beast..." She whispers softly. "...what are you feeling right now?"

His breathing deepens. He close his eyes as they were unable to hide what he was thinking and feeling. "I don't think you want to know Catherine...Beauty. We should go."

She nods her head and their lips graze. He opens his mouth as she does the same. Their breaths mingle and their lips flutter closer to each other but the moment quickly flies away as they quickly part from one another.

"We should really go." He keeps his eyes close as he tries to calm his breathing and heartbeat.

"Let me see your eyes." She tells him.

He opens them and meets her dark green irises, both clearly pulsing with lust.

"You're not the only one." She confesses.

"Let's go. We're almost there."

* * *

He climbs up the metal ladder and pushes the wooden trap door. He climbs into a room and puts his candle down.

"Give me your candle."

He reaches down and she goes up a couple of steps before handing it to him. She continues to go up the ladder and enters the room.

"Where are we?" She asks as he looks around the empty room.

He gives her a candle and takes her other hand in his. "An abandoned warehouse by the port. I found it a few months ago."

"Is it safe?"

"No one has been here but me. I go here when I need some peace and quiet. I want to show you something."

He leads her to one side of the building with many painted windows. Through the unpainted windows he points at the Brooklyn Bridge.

"You probably see it everyday but I don't get to see it often." He puts the candle down by the window and lets go of her hand. "I heard you and Doc talking." He turns around and sits on the sill.

"Do you hear everything?" She asks him.

"I try not to but it's hard not to listen when I know it's about me. I never meant to keep it secret."

She puts her candle down and sits beside him. "I'm not mad. I'm worried. Do you remember anything at all?"

"Sometimes I get flashes but I get really bad headaches afterwards so I try to stop it."

"Don't you want to remember who you are?"

"Honestly? No. A couple of times I've seen blood on my hands, human hands, you know. I can tell I did some awful things. Why would want to remember that? Maybe I deserve this." He points at himself.

"Don't you miss it? Being normal?"

He gets off the sill and stands in front of her. "My normal is when I'm with you. You've never judged me and you accept me." He steps closer, his stomach touching her knees. "Normal to me is the feeling I get when I'm with you or when I haven't seen you in a while and start to miss you. Everything I feel is new to me but somehow, someway, with you it feels natural like I've felt them before."

Her heart beats nervously as she looks into his eyes. Was she falling for him to? "Maybe you have...in your old life with someone else...don't you want to remember that?" Maybe someone out there was missing him she thought to herself.

He shakes his head. "No." He pushes her knees open and lean towards her.

She looks into his eyes, blue as the skies, staring back at her. "Why not?" Her heart races, pounding hard against her chest.

"I don't care about my past when I have you here, now."

He draws her in, like a moth to a flame. She knew how dangerous emotions are but she no longer gives a damn, it was too tempting and he's standing so close to her.

She has nowhere to back up or runaway. He stills her shaky hands and holds it in his. He leans down and covers her lips with his. She kisses him back and he lets go of her hands.

She moves her hands up to the back of his head, pulling him close and deepening their kiss. She opens her mouth as she feels his tongue pushing through. He moans as he tastes her tongue. It was his first kiss as Beast but something about it was very familiar to him, as if he's kissed her before.

He wanted to savor the moment but his body was saying another thing. He pulls her hips towards his and she leans back against the window. He wasn't gentle nor was he rough. Truth was, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She wanted to slow down but her body ached for release.

Their hips start to move as their tongues fight for control. He liked the way she moaned constantly into their kiss, it meant he was doing something right. Stroke for stroke, she meets him, their tongues tasting each other. Thrust for thrust, she wants him as much as he needs her. Their hips move together, going back and forth as they both thrust.

She feels the length of his dick through his sweat pants as he moves his hips up and down. She moves with him and locks her legs around his waist, pulling him tighter to her.

Her hands move everywhere and then nowhere. "Shit." She grabs his shirt with both hands.

"Should I stop?"

"No...no..." Dammit Catherine, she thought to herself. "I'm coming..." Only one other person was able to do that her.

From some of the books he read, he knew exactly what just happened and what he had done.

"I didn't mean to..." He looks at her apologetically, his dark brown eyes burning into hers.

"It's okay...it's a good thing...Are you okay?" Her dark green eyes told him they both wanted the same thing.

"I think so." He looks down and notices the bulge in his sweat pants. "I'll be okay. It'll go away soon."

"Don't you do anything about it?"

He raises his hand and reminds her of his paw.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"No. I just got carried away. Change the subject."

"What do you want to talk about?" She places her right hand on his chest that was rapidly moving.

"Books...what was the book you chose?" His breathing is loud and shallow.

"Persuasion." She slides her hand lower to his stomach. "Jane Austen." She brings her hand down inside his pants, underneath his boxers. "Have you read it?" She strokes him and is surprised that it was like a human dick.

"Once..." His voice trails.

He lowers his sweats and boxers to his knees. Her hand tightens around him and he places his hand over hers.

"Tell me about the book."

Her eyes glaze over as she follows the movements of their hands, stroking him.

"She's engaged to someone but her family and friends didn't think he was good enough so she broke it off."

"Why wasn't he good enough?" He never felt something like this before, at least none that he can remember. He tightens his hand over hers and starts to thrust his hips with their hands.

She slows down, unable to think clearly. "He wasn't rich, lower class, unknown family..."

"Did she love him?" His voice was deep and rough.

Their hands move faster as they go up and down his entire length.

"Very much but she was young...they found their way back in the end."

He hand tighten over hers as he feels the beginning of an orgasm taking hold of his body. "Catherine..." His hazy eyes tells her he's close.

"Long story short...rekindled love..." She kisses him on the lips.

She raise her legs as he aims for the wall beneath the window sill.

His dark brown eyes disappears and his blue eyes stares into her green ones. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I could have stopped anytime but I didn't." She answers back.

"I should have stopped."

"We both know that we couldn't."

"What now?" He asks. "I haven't done this before."

"This is my new normal. I'll visit you as much as I can." She tells him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"As long as it's with you, yes." She kisses him on the lips and smiles.

He lifts her off the sill and they both grab their candles. They go back down the tunnels and this time she was no longer afraid of the unknown darkness.


	30. How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

She yawns as she climbs down the ladder. Her eyes are weary and completely exhausted. She had to work three straight days of twelve hour shifts and she was thankful that tomorrow was her day off.

It had been one tiring day after another and it felt like weeks since she last saw him when in fact it was only four days. She had no idea what overcame her to do such a thing in the warehouse, abandoning all rationale and filling a void that had been left by Vincent's disappearance, but all she knew was she had no regrets.

She blows the whistle and hopes that she had done it right. She exhaustively leans on the wall and lets her body slide down to the ground. Her eyes close as she waits for him and soon falls asleep while waiting for Beast to arrive.

A small smile forms on the corner of his mouth as he sees her asleep, sitting up on the floor. He had missed her and never knew when she would show, though asleep, he was glad that she came. He missed her everyday that they were apart and wished that he was normal so that he could see her anytime.

He kneels down beside her and scoops her up in his arms. Limply, she lays comfortably in them and moves her head to rest on his chest. He tightens his hold around her and watches her sleep as his feet automatically takes them back to his home.

Doc immediately rushes to them as Beast passes the arc entrance.

"What's wrong with her? Is she sick?" Doc asks.

"She's just asleep." Beast answers.

"Okay. I'll have them put up the curtain."

"Thanks."

Beast continues to walk to the end of the corridor until he reaches his room. He carefully lays her down on the mattress and brings the blanket up to her body.

"Vincent..." She whisper another's name in her sleep.

Beast heart sank as she calls out someone else's name. Vincent's name hasn't been brought up in awhile and Beast thought that she was over him.

He turns around and sees Doc by the entrance. "Watch her. Make sure she's okay." He tells Doc as he rushes out.

"Where are you going?" Doc calls out after him.

"I need some peace and quiet." Most of all he needed to get away from her. His rage was quickly building and he starts to run as fast as he can.

_She raise her head from the pillow as her chamber door opens. "Emma, have you any news about Vincent?" Her voice was weak and her eyes were red from crying all day long._

_"I'm afraid not." The chambermaid's heart broke for the young woman she had started to care for. If only Vincent had known the pain he was causing._

_"He took leave a fortnight ago..." Catherine cries._

_"I'm sorry dear. Why don't you go see Beast in the library surely he might be able to lift your spirits."_

_"I'll be in the garden." Weakly she gets out of bed and stands until Emma helped her get dress._

_She exits the castle and walks slowly to the garden. Her enthusiasm for life had gone and what was left was a whole where her heart use to be. She had given him everything and he left her when he promised he never would._

_"Catherine."_

_She turns around and sees him lurking in the shadows of the castle. "I thought you where in the library."_

_"I wanted to see you." He steps out of the shadows and into the bright sunlight._

_"I wish to be alone right now."_

_"I understand. If you shall need me I will be here."_

_"Beast, thank you."_

"Beast...thank you..." She talks in her sleep again.

Doc smiles as he hears her call out his best friend's name. The stupid fool should have stayed a little longer and he would have known that she was dreaming of him too.

* * *

His rage had fully grown and reaches its peak. His eyes were as bright as the sun and his fingernails quickly grows to claws. He let's out a loud growl, one after another, and starts to demolish everything in sight. The abandoned warehouse where he once found peace and quiet was now a tumbling mess of scattered shelves and empty bottles.

Tranquility had vanished the moment she whispered his name, Vincent. He wished he could be him, be the man she dreamt of and constantly longed for.

He never knew that one word could shatter a heart into a million pieces. He never knew that it was possible to break a heart into a million pieces and had he known he would have never chosen to love someone that could.

* * *

Her eyes open as she hears the sounds of his cries and wails. She immediately sits up and sees the blurry lines of a person standing by the entrance.

"Where is he?" Her breathing is ragged and shallow as fear quickly blankets her.

"He heard you say Vincent and immediately left."

"Fuck." She throws the blanket of her body and gets up from the mattress. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He just said he needed peace and quiet."

She grabs a candle and rushes out to the maze of tunnels.

* * *

He scarcely heard her open the trap door through the angry beat of his heart, that was completely shattered. He turns around and his glowing eyes stops her dead in her tracks.

The candlelight enhances the color of her eyes and like always he couldn't look away. For a moment they stare at each other. Their bond was much stronger than they had wished and an unspoken conversation passes between them.

His claws retracts and his eyes waver, dimming as she slowly makes her way towards him. He falls to his knees and his brown eyes looks up at her.

She kneels in front of him and though she had no right to them, she wipes her tears. "I'm sorry." She puts the candle down beside her.

"Do you still love him?"

She bites her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. Vincent was gone and Beast was here. She had loved him. She had loved Vincent, once upon a time. More tears flow as a realization dawns on her, she was finally able to let him go. "No." She shakes her head and answers again. "No." Her knees weakens and she slumps on the floor. She draws her legs to her body and hugs them. She never meant to let him go.

"I don't understand...you dream of him." He whispers as he watches her fragile body slump down.

"And you as well." She tells him.

"Me?"

She nods her head. "Yes."

He sits on the floor, his legs folded, Indian style. "What do we do now?"

She sighs. "I don't know."

"Do you still want to be here?" He asks her, his tone sad.

"In this warehouse?" She asks back.

"In the tunnels. In this warehouse." His voice starts to rise. "Here? Do you want to be with me?" His eyes starts to glow again and his breathing becomes harsh.

He hovers over her, his body towering her small frame. He couldn't stand her damn silence anymore nor the sound of his shattered heart beating uncontrollably.

"I love you." He finally confesses.

Her eyes open wider, shocked, bewildered, shocked... "What?" She whispers, asks. Again. "What?"

He backs away and stands up. He walks to the window and looks out. He stares at the Brooklyn Bridge until she finally rose from her spot. He turns to her and sits on the window sill. His eyes were once again blue.

She approaches him and places her hand over his. "I don't want to hurt you but I have to be honest."

"You don't love me. I know. I saw it in your eyes." He pulls his hand away from hers. "You don't have to come around here anymore."

She steps closer to him and the moon reflects in her green eyes that were staring intently at him. She stands in front of him and she gets lost in the sea of blue that were the Beast's true eye colors. "Just because I don't love you it doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I came here after a long and exhausting day at work so that I could spend some time with you. I want to be here with you and no one else."

He nods his head and close his eyes as he feels it burning again. He quickly slides off the sill and opens his eyes. The amber color burning through hers.

He lifts her up and places her on the sill. "Tell me a story." He places a hand on each side of her, trapping her. He looks down as he tries to control his breathing.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Anything. Just help me calm down."

"What's wrong?" Her voice was soft and kind.

"My eyes. When they're this color I can't control my emotions. I just need to hear your voice."

"Look at me."

He looks up at her and his eyes lit up like the flames on a candle.

"It's okay Beast. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Tell me a happy memory." He tells her again.

"Okay...before my mom passed away, my sister and I took her to Jersey Shore. We spent the whole day there. We laughed until we cried then we cried until we laughed. It felt like a normal day, as if she was never sick. She couldn't stop talking about that day and how much she wanted to go back again."

"She died?"

She nods her head. "Cancer."

"I'm sorry." He tells her but his eyes burn brighter. "Tell me something else."

"How about the day we met? In the subway. Do you remember that?"

"Yes."

"You saved my life and changed it too." She answers truthfully.

"What do you mean I changed your life?"

"You were the one that helped me see how valuable it was. I felt like a zombie going about my day wishing for something that was never to come and then I met you. You brought back the feelings that I thought were long gone." There was a hint of sparkle in her eyes.

"I did that?"

"Yes." She gently cups his face and kisses him on the lips.

"Beauty...Catherine...you shouldn't, not right now...

"I trust you."

He leans over and softly kisses her lips. He tilts his head sideways and she opens her mouth as she feels the tip of his tongue lick her lips. Gently their tongues meet, colliding like the beat of their hearts.

She moves her hands to the back of his neck and her fingers entwine. He moves his hands to her thighs and slides it up to her waist. He caresses her lips with his and tenderly their tongues meet, tasting one another.

She widens the opening of her legs. He pulls her closer, their hips meeting and interacting with each other. Their bodies dance, sway like trees on a windy day, thrusting together. Their tongues collide, taste, licking each other over and over. She moans and he moves faster.

He reluctantly pulls away. "I should stop."

His eyes were turning to a lustful dark brown and hers to a carnal green.

"Not yet...I'm close." She moans.

"Okay."

He tightens his grips on her hips. Again, their lips touch, kissing. Hungrily their tongues meet. He continues to grind his hips on hers, rubbing along his hardened member along her, moving up and down. He pushes, then up and down again, rubbing his dick harder against her until they both couldn't take it any longer.

She screams into his mouth and unintentionally bite his lip. He quickly pulls away and removes his pants down in time, spraying the floor.

Their eyes meet again and he pulls his pants up.

"Don't stop." Her voice was coated with sexual needs.

"I have to. Trust me...I want to keep going but I don't want our first time here. Not like this."

How was it that he was the more sensible one while she was the more horny one, it's not like she was on any form of birth control or had any condoms at hand. "You're right."

"Let's go back."

"Okay."

He helps her off the sill and she slips her fingers between his as they walk side by side, hand in hand. He picks up the candle and together they walk back to his room.


	31. Time has brought your heart to me

_A thorn from the rose pierce her skin and she quickly pulls her hand away from the rose bush that she loves so much. She brings her finger to her mouth and licks the blood off._

_Two months had passed since Vincent went away and still there was no word from him. Everyday she waited and every night she cried._

_"Are you okay?"_

_She turns around and faces the castle. "Beast."_

_He steps out of the shadows and into her line of vision. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to be alone or not."_

_"Would you like to take a walk with me?"_

_"I cannot go far. Emma and the others, they will worry."_

_"We'll go to the meadows and no further."_

_They walk silently until they reach the meadows._

_"Do you miss him?"_

_"Everyday but he does not miss me nor does he love me." She turns her head to look at Beast. "I am bearing his child."_

_Though such news brought happiness to others, his heart broke in misery. She was bearing his child but neither was with joy or rapture. "Have you told anyone?"_

_"Just you." She answers._

_"Why me?" He asks._

_"He is not here and you are. Let's go back to the castle. I am tired."_

_"If he comes back?"_

_"I still love him with all my heart."_

She open her eyes and her heart flutters as she feels his arm around her torso, securing her safely, as if he never wanted to let her go. She leans back closer to him until she feels his heartbeat pounding against her back.

"You're still here." He whispers in her ear.

"I had no reason to leave." She tells him.

"Are you pregnant?"

She quickly turns in his arms. "What?"

"You were talking in your sleep again. You said you were bearing his child."

She shakes her head. "Just a dream. I haven't had sex...in a really long time."

"If it helps I haven't had sex at all."

"Virgin by amnesia? I don't think that really counts. Considering how well you...uh, move...I guess is the word." Her cheeks instantly turns pink. "I don't think you've completely forgotten."

"I have a good a teacher." He smirks as he thought about the couple of times he made her come without actually having sex.

She looks between them as she feels something hard against her thigh. "Morning wood." She bites her lips to hold back her laughter.

"Is that what you call it? No wonder Doc kept saying knock, knock." He says with a childlike tone and wide eye innocence.

Her mouth opens wide and her laughter echoes through his room which was now closed off by a black curtain.

"You're making fun of me."

"I'm laughing...at what Doc said." She says in between laughing really loud and trying to breathe. "I'm sorry but it's really funny."

He pouts. "It's not that funny. And thanks, it's gone now." He says sarcastically and turns around. "Next time I'll just picture you laughing at me."

"I said I'm sorry." She tells him while she giggles and he feels it against his back.

"You're still laughing."

"Hey, I really am sorry. I didn't spend the night here so that you'll just ignore me." Her tone changes and her laughter disappears.

"I'm still acknowledging your presence therefore I'm not ignoring you. Just not looking at you." He answers, his voice filled with annoyance and slight twinge of hurt.

"Fine be a baby." She rolls to the edge of the mattress and sits up. Their backs facing each other. She picks up her phone and checks the time. 7:15 a.m. they could have spent a whole day together. "I'm going back to my apartment."

"Okay." He answers sullenly.

"You're really just going to let me go?"

He sits up on the mattress and shrugs his shoulders. "If you want me to. It's not like you're mine."

She quickly turns around, she's heard those words before. His blue eyes were filled with sadness. She crawls back on the mattress and kneels besides him.

"I'm stuck down here while you're out there. Look at me and look at you. We don't belong together Catherine. I can't even masturbate." He brings his paws up. "Remember?"

"I wasn't making fun of you."

He sighs. "It felt like it."

"I'm sorry." She sighs, she felt like a complete ass. "Can we just start today over?"

He nods his head.

"Beast I'm sorry, I really am." She brings her hand up to his cheek and strokes his soft fur. "You know I don't care about how you look like, that means nothing to me. What's important is what's in here." She lowers her hand to his chest, over his heart. "I don't want you to ever doubt yourself and how I feel about you. You're more human than some of the criminals that I put behind bars. I wish I can spend more time with you but with work and everything else, I can't go here as often as I want but we have today. I'm all yours. We can do whatever you want."

"Anything?" He smirks.

"Except that."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Sex."

"I was just going to say I wanted to lay down for awhile but I'll be adding that to my list or a repeat of last night will do as well."

"Trust me when I say you're more human than you think." The twinkle in her eyes are back.

"Can you blame me? Beautiful girl like you in my room and on my bed. Doesn't happen often...hasn't happened at all until now."

"Down..." She tells him.

"Too late..." His voice was deep with a hint of lust.

She shakes her head.

He nods his head. He place his hands on her waist and moves her to his lap. She straddles him and he pulls her closer. She leans down and their breaths mingle as they open their mouths. A low moan escapes their lips as their hips starts to move in unison.

He stills her hips as he holds it tightly against his abs. "I want to make love to you and not just have sex. I want you to feel the same way about me when it happens. I want it to be special, since in a way, it is my first time. I love you Catherine. I know right now you don't feel the same way and I'm in no rush but I just want you to know that I am here. I'll be waiting."

"You sure as hell know how to knock a girl off her feet, though in this case, it's more of, keeping me still." He loosens his hold on her hips. "I'm pretty sure you can already hear my heart racing right now, a thousand miles per minute, so I don't have to tell you how you make me feel but just in case, you make me happy which I thought was impossible to feel again."

"Everyone should be happy." He tells her.

"It's easier said than done Beast."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like when you try to stop your memories because it hurts. You have the luxury to not have to remember but for the rest of us we have still have a past and sometimes it hurts to think about."

"Do you want me to remember?" He asks her.

"Only if you want to but I won't force you." She strokes his cheek and he smiles.

"Will you still love me if I don't?"

"I won't love you because of who you were. I'll love you because of who you are which is an unbelievably amazing guy with a very generous heart. Look at what you have here and how selfless you've been. Chip looks up to you and everyone else respects you. I'm lucky to have you." She leans into him and kiss his lips.

"Will you tell me more about yourself?" He asks her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to share with me but let's lay down because if you stay on my lap, talking will be the last thing on my mind." His eyes flashes a deep and dark brown before turning blue again.

She gets off his lap and lays down beside him. All morning long they talked, exchanged glances, stole kisses, talked, got a little carried away and talked some more before falling back asleep in each others arms. She lay peacefully beside him, his arm draped around her as he fell to a deep slumber as his worries about her leaving disappears.

"I love you, too." She talks in her sleep, with no one to hear her confession. Her spoken declaration to the person sleeping next to her.


	32. my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

She wasn't sure how she managed to get down the tunnels. The whole day had felt like a nightmare with no end. Every time something good happened in her life it was immediately balanced out with something dreadfully bad. It felt as if the world was against her and fate choose a path of constant hardship for her.

Soon she would lose her sanity if this type of shit kept happening to her. Time and again she was constantly in pain, consuming every goodness in her heart that was already afraid to let people in. Metaphorically she had been a closed door but somehow there was always one to unlock it, opening her up to emotions she thought she'd never feel again. She had been lucky to find not just one but two guys, Vincent and Beast who she didn't know was actually the same person.

She starts to wonder what she had done that was so horrific that bad karma kept coming back to her. Did she have a past life and had she been a terrible person back then? Was it the criminals that she helped put behind bars? She had shot a few of them but none was fatal, thankfully.

Her heart felt like someone had taken it out and put it through a blender then threw it back in the hollow of her chest. First her mother and now her father was gone too, both now deceased. Her sister was all the family she had left and they were both awful at grieving. At least this time Heather has Sam and for that she was grateful.

Stroke. He was a fucking doctor for fuck's sake but one that worked too hard and didn't care much for his health especially after his wife passed away. Too many hours were consumed working in the hospital and more was spent away. Confidential, he answered back then.

She wished she had spent more time with him, gave him more of her time instead of constantly giving him a raincheck. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, if only she had taken the time.

She was closer to their mom while Heather was closer to their dad and now they didn't have either. Her mind was split in two, the jumbled thoughts about her father and the hope that Beast would be able to put her heart and mind at ease somehow.

Her legs legs take her to him. All she wanted and needed at the moment was to see him. She needed his comfort and wanted his embrace to take all the pain away, even for a short period of time, she just wanted to forget.

Her vision was blurry from the tears but she still managed to find her way to him, somehow, she knew she always would. He was now the best part of her life and she wanted to keep it that way.

She wipes her tears and pauses by the main arc entrance. "Beast." She whispers, knowing that he would hear her. Two weeks had passed since they last saw one another, since declaring her love for him, that neither had heard.

* * *

He had waited and waited then waited some more. He hadn't seen her since many moons and suns ago. All he could do was hope that she hadn't changed her mind or heart about him.

He read books upon books but nothing was able to take his mind off her. The memory of them lying together was still embedded in his head. He missed the way she felt in his arms and the sound of her heartbeat as she slept peacefully next to him. He loved the way she looked at him when their eyes would meet and how her heart would suddenly start to race.

He kept replaying every memory they had in his head, especially the ones in the warehouse on the window sill. Those were his favorite even though it made him too horny and she was nowhere near to help him.

He had no other ways of communication with her except for when she would show up. Patiently he waited until he heard his name being whispered by her. "Beast." A smile form on his lips and his heart starts to race. He quickly gets up from the mattress and draws the curtain open.

Immediately their eyes meet but hers were bloodshot red. He rushes to her and she collapses in his arms. He leads them to the darken tunnels until there were no eyes staring at them.

She hugs him tighter as her tears soak his shirt. All day long she had been crying, along with her sister as they watched their father's heart monitor flat line, earlier in the morning. The hospital did everything they could but he...the stroke had taken its toll on his body. He worried too much about his patients and too little of himself.

"He's dead...my dad..." Was all she could muster before falling weak against him.

He holds her close and secures his arms around her. "I'm sorry Catherine." He kisses the side of her head.

She buries herself in his arms, deeper, until she sinks into him and their hearts beat as one. She knew then what she had been denying all along. Time and absence went hand in hand. Her feelings for him grew with time spent together. Time apart made her realize how much she missed him and what he truly meant to her. She always looked forward to the moments they would have together, albeit short, they were still memorable.

His heart broke for her. He wanted to take her pain away and be the object of its affection. He wanted to take the suffering for her, be the one in pain instead of her. Just two weeks ago she was just telling him about how happy her father was that she had a reason to smile again and that he, Beast, was the reason for her happiness. Now her father was gone and that smile he loved so much had vanished.

"What do you need me to do?" He speaks softly.

"Just hold me..." She whispers, her voice hardly there.

She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly, fearing that he would leave her as well, they always do.

"How's your sister doing?" He softly whispers in her ear.

"...with Sam..." She continues to cry onto his chest.

"I wish I could have been there with you."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry Catherine."

She looks up at him and her tear filled eyes breaks his heart. "I didn't mean it that way, Beast."

"It's okay." He brushes her hair out her face and places it behind her ears. What happened?"

"He had a stroke few days ago...that's why I couldn't be here..."

"Don't worry about that."

"Then he had another stroke this morning...that's when he..." She buries her face on his chest and cries again. She grabs his shirt and sobs uncontrollably. She hated being this weak but she couldn't help but breakdown.

"It's okay. I'm right here. I love you Catherine." He places a kisses on her temple. "Don't forget that. Do you want to stay here tonight?"

She nods her head.

"Do you want to go to my chamber?"

"Not yet." She wipes her tears and looks up at him.

His blue eyes were much brighter against the red around them as tears starts to form in them. "I wish it was me instead of you. I'll take the pain if I could. I hate seeing you hurt like this."

"Be careful. Your eyes..."

"I'm more in control when I'm with you. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

"Being here with you is more than enough." She stands on her tiptoes and kisses his lips. For a minute they stand there, holding each other, with their lips hanging on to the bittersweet moment.

She pulls away and doesn't bother to stop her heart from racing. She stares into his crystal blue irises and her olive eyes spoke volumes. He was the beacon of hope, the light guiding her back from the dark despair she was in. He holds her hands, helping her hang onto the only good thing in her life, him. "I love you Beast." She finally says the three words that he's been longing for.


	33. I have died everyday waiting for you

"I love you Beast." She holds his hand tighter, squeezing it until her nails dig through his skin.

"Catherine...Beauty..." His heart starts to race, so fast that he thought it would jump out of his chest.

"Catherine, when it's just us two."

He nods his head. "Okay."

"Make it go away...the pain." She asks, begging him.

"I don't know how to."

"Anything..." She whispers.

This much pain was new to him. He had flashes of his old life but he always stopped it when it got to intense. He wanted to help her forget the pain but he didn't know how to. "I'll try to remember, for you." He close his eyes and parts of his old life starts to haunt his memory. His eyes turn yellow, golden as the sun.

For a moment her pain is replace with fear. "What did you see?" She lets go of his hands and steps back.

"More blood. More pain." His breathing starts to get heavy and his claws starts to grow. He saw the pain he caused and all the murders he committed. He even saw what he use to do to forget the pain while he was human.

"Calm down. Try to relax. It's me, Catherine."

"I can't...losing control...YOU SHOULD LEAVE NOW!"

Doc comes in to view and she raises her hand to stop him from coming any closer. Not only was she able to bring out the best of Beast but she was also able to bring out the worst.

"Is he okay?" Doc asks

"He's starting to remember." She answers.

"Beauty, be careful. It's not the first time it's happened." He lifts his sleeves and reveals a scar on his left bicep.

"Get everyone out of here." She tells Doc.

Doc leaves as quickly as he came.

She turns back to Beast whose eyes were now as bright as a fire on hearth. "You have feelings for him." He growls at her. Beast could no longer control his emotions. He turns and punches the concrete wall. "You don't love me."

"Just as a friend." She walks closer to him. "Look at me." She was the one who needed saving and not the other way around. "I love you Beast and no one else." The truth was they both needed saving.

He turns and looks at her, the flame still burning in his eyes. "I can help you forget...for awhile...the pain..." His breathing is heavy with desire and his eyes yearn for only one answer. He saw how Vincent was able to forget his pain. Beast wanted to forget as well.

"Yes..." She answers him, wanting to forget everything, the pain she was feeling and the misery she put upon the one person who was constantly there for her.

He leans down and whispers in her ear. "I'm going to fuck you senseless...until you forget everything but my name." And he also wanted to forget the old life he once lived and all the suffering he caused.

He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him. "Your chamber..." She breathes heavily into his ears.

The main room was empty and so where all the chambers. He closes the curtain to his room and lays her down on the mattress. He quickly covers her body, pining her underneath him, and wedges himself between her legs. He leans down and crushes her lips with his. Their hips move and interact together, thrusting. Their eyes burn with desire, yearning for an absolution, he from a life of sin that he's starting to remember and her for damaging his innocence.

"Condoms?" She asks, breathlessly, a moment of sanity adhering to her.

He hesitantly pulls away and jumps up from the mattress. He digs through his pile of mess until he finds the box that Doc got for him after she stayed the night a couple of weeks ago.

He had to remember to thank Doc for the condoms and for showing him all the videos, though at that time he was just angry because there wasn't much he could do about his hard on and that they had stolen the portable DVD player that wasn't a necessity.

His amber eyes glows as he stares at her and the olive eyes he's come to love starts to vanish, drowning in the endless pool of pain she was in. He only wanted her to forget but he got more than he bargained for, remembering a life of misery.

Both were completely too far gone to turn away now and the only escape was getting lost in the throes of passion. He crawls to her and covers her body with his. She spreads her legs wider and wraps it around his waist. He lets go of the box of condoms, leaving it to lay next to them.

"I fucking love you so much, Catherine. You know that, right?" His eyes blaze with lust and passion, the golden color darkening.

She nods her head and kisses him on the lips. The softness and gentleness of before was gone. Their embrace was of tortured want, the pain of the past year slowly diminishing in the heat of lust. He prods her mouth with his tongue and thrust his hips as they slow dance in a burning room of torment.

The sweetness of his kiss was gone and the innocence of his mind waned as flashes of his old life comes back to haunt him. Death, blood, and pain surrounds him.

He pulls away and growls, his amber eyes glowing like the candlelights around them.

"It's okay. I'm right here Beast." She strokes his cheek and tries to calm him down.

He nod his head and aggressively moves his hips against hers, thrusting maniacally. He search for her hands and raise them above their heads. She knew he was too far away to reach and she relinquished any control she had left. He pushes his hips towards her, rocking it back and forth against her. He lets go of her left hand and explores her body with his right hand.

His fingers crawl underneath her shirt and she lifts it up for him.

"Take it off." He lets go of her other hand. "And your bra."

"Your shirt." She tells him.

They both comply and remove their clothing until they were both half naked. He lays her down on the mattress and continue to thrust his hips as his hands explore her body. He lowers his mouth, claiming her left breast as his hand teased the other.

"I'm coming." She tells him as she feels two fingers pinching her nipple and his teeth grazing the other, sucking and licking her harden nipple.

The fire within him grew and his eyes seem to be a permanent yellow. "I want to taste you."

She nods her head and he lowers his, trailing a path of wet kisses on her torso, down between the valley of her breast and taking each hardened nipple into his mouth, licking, sucking, tugging, until she comes again.

"Remove the rest of your clothing." He commands.

"You too." She demands.

He backs away from her and watches as she undresses. His eyes glow and he instantly reaches for her legs.

"Your sweats."

He stands from the mattress and quickly pulls both sweats and boxers down. He kneels on the mattress as she lays back down. He crawls to her with his head low and his lips immediately touches her leg. His kiss are long and drawn, wet as his tongue taste her soft skin.

He squeezes her inner thighs and spreads her legs further apart as he lowers his head. Her scent, her aroma causes him to moan against her lips. He sticks his tongue out and licks her entrance causing her to moan. He slowly makes long swipes between her lips before plunging his tongue inside of her.

"Oh fuck..." She raises her hips towards him.

Over and over he plunges and licks, switching one to the other as he presses her thumb on her sensitive nub, heightening her orgasm that was on the tip of all her nerves.

"I'm coming again." Se moans.

He removes his thumb and replaces it with his mouth, gently sucking her clit until she yells his name and nothing more.

He picks up the box of condoms opens it. He stares at the packaging and down back at her. She sits up and takes it from him and rips it open.

"Of all the things to not know." She looks down between them and places it on his tip.

He exhales loudly as she unrolls the condom, her fingers firm and gentle as she secures it. She lays down and he quickly follows.

The flames in his eyes never dull and she felt the pain of his heart as they both struggle to put into words what they were feeling.

His amber eyes stares into her as she guides him in. He slowly enters her and she closes her eyes as she tries to remember his blue ones.

"Fucking good..." He moans as he fills her all the way, penetrating her to the hilt.

His thrusts are rushed and hurried. His kisses barely met hers. Tears prick both of their eyes. This wasn't how they wanted their first time to be but it was already too late. They weren't making love as they had planned.

His hips quickly moves up and down, thrusting faster and faster as he watch her tears roll off her cheeks. She searches for his hand and holds it in hers, trying to grasp on to something that was still innocent and uncorrupted, Beast, the guy she loves. She tries to meet his pace but he slips further away from her.

He close his eyes and lets go of her hand. He could no longer look at her as another image floods his mind. A mother holding her dead son.

He continues to thrust, moving faster and deeper inside of her. He fucks her senseless until they both couldn't feel anything except the orgasms that took over both of their bodies.

For a moment they forgot what they wanted to forget but as they lay in each other's arms they never felt more alone.

* * *

He wakes as she tries to slip out of his arms. She turns to him and tears automatically rolls down her cheeks as she stares into his golden eyes.

"I have to go." She tells him.

"I understand."

He sits up and watches her dress.

"I'm sorry Catherine."

She nods her head and wipes her tears.

"I'm sorry too." She turns and leaves his darkened room.

"I am a beast after all."


	34. All along I believed I would find you

The skies are gray and the clouds thick. The weather slowly starts to get cold and the breeze brings a chill to the crowd gathered in all black. They all pull at their jackets as it gets colder and the weather only made them more bitter and miserable about today.

Everyone's eyes arere red and puffy. Noses are pink and runny. Emotions are high in sadness as they mourn the death of a dear friend, co-worker, and father. He was a man who loved his daughters and wanted nothing but the best for them. He died a happy father knowing that they both had someone in their lives that made them smile.

Catherine should have kept her mouth shut about Beast but they pried and poked until she caved, admitting that she met someone. Her father beamed and her sister squealed with happiness. She knew then she would be living a lie upon another lie.

They could never meet him, no one can. They wouldn't be able to understand that underneath the creature was a kind-hearted human being that she grew to love. He was sweet and innocent, pure and untarnished, perfect in a sense, at least for her he was until she ruined him with her selfish needs. She took his innocence and reminded him of all the fucked up things he had done before he became Beast.

All she wanted to do was forget the pain and he wanted that for her. He was truly unselfish and she had changed that. In one moment she turned him into the monster that everyone thought he was when they first meet him.

The sky rumbles. The thunder breaks her thoughts. The rain starts to pour and so did the tears. She holds Heather's hand tighter as they lower the casket, both sisters squeezing each other's hand. Their eyes are red and tears continue to flow as they watch the casket disappear into what was once an empty hole.

Catherine lets go of her rose and it lands on top of her father's casket. "I miss you already." She whispers. Their father still had so much life to live and she wasn't ready yet to let him go.

In fact, she missed her dad but mostly herself. She hadn't been the same since her mom's death.

She missed him too, Beast, but most of all she missed the life she had, before the pain, before she corrupted him with her misery. She didn't deserve his love. She didn't really deserve anything at the moment. All she could think about was the hurt, her heart breaking over and over, the abyss of pain...eternal damnation for what she had done to him.

She hadn't seen him since she told him about her father and since they..she hated the thought but they used one another and not in a good way. They fucked and though it felt good for a moment, they both knew that they lost one another. They watched as the other slipped further away but neither did anything except for race to that orgasm that would help them forget everything, even for a short while.

When they came back down from that high she knew all too well that there was no returning to what they had. In an instant their lives had changed and their broken hearts needed more than just mending. No tape or glue would be able to hold it back together. They needed forgiveness from one another but a shattered heart could not forgive nor could it beat. They were truly both tortured and broken but she at least owed him a proper farewell after what she had done to him.

The void was much bigger this time and though she wasn't completely alone, sometimes it felt like it. The funeral was what she thought it would be. It felt like she had lost her parents but mostly herself all over again. She wanted to cry, weep, yell but most of all she just wanted the pain to go away, far, far away.

* * *

Her heels click against the pavement of the tunnels, echoing, and her black dress against the dim narrow passage makes it difficult to see her but he didn't have to see her to know she was there. She just hoped that he wanted to see her as much as she needed to see him.

He hears her steps and his golden eyes changes back to blue, something that hasn't happened since he broke her heart. He blamed himself for what had happened but the images, the flashbacks, he couldn't help but feel nothing but pain, misery, agony and sadness, things he never truly felt before as Beast. The feelings multiplied as he lost himself in her own torment and he couldn't help but be there with her. Instead of helping her, he fucked up severely, hurting her as she had hurt him.

She enters the arch way and was immediately greeted with an angry face.

Doc's pale complexion is covered in bitterness, he had to take care of best friend who was now in complete agony and she was nowhere around to help. "Beauty."

"Doc."

"Where have you been?" Doc asks angrily.

"My dad's funeral."

"I'm sorry I didn't know." He sighs, the weariness showing in his eyes. "Beast...his eyes hasn't changed since the last time you were here. I don't know what to do."

"Where is he?"

"He hasn't left his chamber much. Please help him. I've tried but he refuses. He just keeps repeating that he had fucked up. You're back so it can't be that bad. Please Beauty." His eyes showed grief as if he had mourned a lost friend.

She nods her head. "I'll do whatever I can."

"Thank you. I have to find the others."

"What happened?" She asks, concerned written all over her face.

"He had another episode..." Doc looks away as he remembers what Beast had done.

"Are you okay? Is he okay?" Her heart immediately races, maybe it wasn't that broken but she knew better than to lie to herself.

"He calmed down immediately but it scares them."

"I'm sorry Doc. I'll do everything I can."

Doc nods his head and leaves.

The sound of her heels echoes through the empty and quiet chambers. She never realized how much she missed the place until now.

She slowly draws the curtain open and was instantly surprised by Beast as he stands in front of the curtain, waiting for her. His shoulders are slumped and his head down. His eyes and fists are closed tightly.

"I love you Catherine." He whispers, his voice back to the sweet innocence of when they first met. A boyish charm that she found cute. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Its just...the images...they wouldn't stop."

She looks up at him and meet his blue eyes she thought she'd never see again. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have never asked you to remember."

"I did it for you." His voice is fragile and almost childlike. "You said you wanted to forget. I was trying to help you."

"I know you were only trying to help." She brings her hand up to his cheek and gently strokes it.

"Can we start over?" He asks. "I'm really sorry Catherine."

"We both know that we can't."

"I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I'm sorry Beast, I really am..." She looks down.

"Please don't go. Don't leave me." His voice cracks. "I'm sorry Catherine. I'll do anything you need me to."

Her heart breaks for him but she knew she couldn't stay with him. She's too weak and too fragile, too vulnerable to not give into the dark temptation again. Seeing him as the beast with amber eyes was more than she can bear, especially when she was the cause of it. She couldn't keep hurting him.

"I can help you forget. I'll be more careful...I promise." A promise they both knew that he couldn't keep, he had no control when his eyes were the golden amber color.

"I've already ruined you. I can't keep doing that to you. I'm sorry you had to remember...that you're hurting because of me." She wasn't able to let him in, not in the way that he needed.

"But I love you." His eyes try to plead with hers, he truly was just an innocent being until she forced him to remember his old life, one that Vincent couldn't even deal with.

"It's not that simple Beast."

"Don't you love me?" He asks her, his voice weak and sadden.

"Not in the way you need me to." She tries to tell him.

"I don't understand."

"I hope you never have to. After losing my mom, Evan, Vincent disappearing and now my dad passing away...and hurting you...I can't...my heart is too broken right now." The curse upon him didn't just make him suffer but her as well. She was never the same since Vincent disappeared and when she forced herself to live, to move on, her heart was broken once more.

"I can help you." He close his eyes and shuts it completely.

"Don't Beast. I don't want you to remember." She gently strokes his cheek, her fingertips lightly brushing the fur on his face.

"But I don't want you to leave me." He quickly wraps his arms around her, knowing that he was going to lose her soon.

"I'll only end up hurting you."

"I love you." He pleads with her again.

"I'm really sorry but I can't, not like this."

"Can I at least have one more night with you?" He begs her.

Her eyes glaze over as she see his eyes start to change colors.

"I'll stay ...tonight." She tells him, hoping that his eyes wouldn't change.

His eyes drift back to blue and she sighs in relief. He closes the curtain behind her and pulls her close to him with his other arm.

He spins them around, his back now facing the curtain and hers towards the mattress. Her heels click with each backward step she takes and he follows her very closely. He stops and she does the same.

His blue eyes search hers and he knew that there wasn't much he could do to save her. The glimmer in her eyes had vanished and all that was left the was pain that she kept within.

"I love you Catherine, please don't forget that."

She nods her head and slips her fingers between his. "Don't try to remember anymore."

"I'll try not to."

"Kiss me." She breathes out.

He leans down and softly kiss her lips. She squeeze his hands as tears rolls down her cheeks.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." He tells her.

He kiss her lips once more and taste her tears as he licks her lips, begging for entrance. She opens her mouth and her tongue immediately meets his, tasting her own tears. He pulls away and wipes the reminder of her tears. All he wanted now was to give her a moment to remember instead of helping her forget.

"Do you want to make love?"

"Yes." He answers quickly.

She turns around and holds her hair up, revealing the zipper.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nods her head.

He lowers the zipper of her dress and this time he wanted to do things the right way, he wanted to make love and hoped he wouldn't fuck it up this time.

"Do you trust me?" He breathes out on the nape of her neck

"Yes."

She lets go of her hair and brings her arms back down to her side. He places featherlight kisses on her shoulders as he slides the fabric off her body. He lets go off the dress and it falls to the ground, pooling around her feet. She steps out of her heels and kicks it aside. She reaches behind her and unclasp her bra. His fingers quiver as he slides off the lace fabric.

His breathing becomes heavy and fast. She turns around and face him. His eyes start to flash brightly.

"Look at me. Try to fight it."

He nods his head. "Tell me something happy."

She hold his face and brush his fur on his cheek. "When you told me you love me, here in this room. We talked all morning until we fell asleep in each other's arms."

"What else..."

"Do you remember those times in the warehouse? On the window sill?"

"Those were my favorite." He smiles sheepishly.

"Are you okay?"

He open his eyes and his blue irises stare into hers. "I'll be fine now. We don't have to do anything you don't want."

"I want to. I want to make love Beast." She answers.

She stands on her tiptoes and he leans down. Their lips meet and they kiss, tenderly. She lifts his shirt and he removes it.

He lays her down gently on the mattress and covers her body with his. He wishes that their first time had been like this.

"It's okay Beast. Don't think about it. We are both at fault."

He nods his head and lowers it until their lips touch. She moves her hands to the back of his head and pulls him down, deepening their kiss. He wedges himself between her legs as his tongue make its way into her mouth. Their hips slowly sways, moving with one another. They thrust together, their bodies connecting like their hearts.

Completely in sync, their hearts race, their hips dance, together as one. He kiss her tenderly, their tongues colliding as he taste her. She moves with him and he times it perfectly in rhythm with their hearts. He thrust his hips and she arches her back, meet his pace.

He move his hips in a circular motion, rubbing along his harden member against her. Her body quivers as she slowly starts to come undone. He kiss her lips and thrust his tongue inside of her mouth, tasting what she had to offer. He pushes his hips towards her and move up and down, letting her feel his entire hard length.

She pulls away from his kiss. "Coming...now..." She moans.

He slows his movements then stops. He reaches underneath one of the pillows and pulls out the chain of condoms. He stands up and quickly removes the rest of his clothing. He kneels between her legs and pulls on the lace thong that was covered with her scent.

She sits up and he moves closer. She reaches for the condoms and opens one on the end. She places the condom on his tip and slowly unrolls it.

"I like how that feels." He smiles at her.

For the first time she smiles, it was short but he was glad to see it. She lays back down and he follows her. She spreads her legs wider as she feels his tip enter her.

"I love you Catherine." He tells her before fully sinking deep inside of her.

"I love you too..." She answers, in her own broken-hearted way she truly did.

His thrusts were slow and gentle. His kisses were kind and sweet. He wanted the moment to last as if it was their last time because he knew it would be, at least for a while.

He moves slowly inside of her as he kisses her. He taste her tears as they slowly made love, both wanting it to last.

She raises her legs, changing the angle. He moves with her and he slowly starts to lose control. She arches her back, deepening and creating new friction. He thrusts, in and out and his lips move frantically on her neck, planting kisses here and there.

It felt too damn good. "Catherine..." He hollers when he felt his eyes changing. He thought about how much he loves her but it didn't help much.

She strokes his cheek and he open his eyes.

"I'm okay..." His eyes brightens. "I'm sorry..."

He rolls them over and places her on top. She hesitantly pulls away because someone had to and dammit she didn't want to go down that road, not tonight. He pouts as she moves to straddle his leg instead of his dick that was completely hard and erect.

"You have to fight it."

He sits up and pulls her closer. He was too damn horny to think straight. "Go slow." His blue eyes with gold specks begs her.

He raises her hip until she hovers on his tip. She slowly lowers herself while he holds her hips.

"Tell me..."

He squeezes her hips as she slowly goes up and down.

"What do you want to know?" She asks.

She leans down and kiss his lips. She rotates her hips and continues to move up and down, sliding, caressing his dick between her tightening walls.

"Difference...love and in love...I don't understand..."

She squeeze her legs tighter around his and tilts her head back as he starts to control her movements, raising her up and down. Her body moves faster and faster, sliding then rotating. Moving back and forth until she didn't know which way he was guiding her.

"Love...strong emotions. You know...I'm going to come soon."

He lifts her up and quickly pins her down on the mattress. He thrusts in and out, slow then fast, deep and hard until she holds onto him tightly, screaming, moaning and making him deaf for a few seconds.

He smiles against her lips as she does the same.

"In love...unconditional and eternal." She finally manages to answer.

He slowly begins again. Gently, he continues thrusting inside of her. He rotates his hips and thrusts again. Over and over their hips meet, thrusting with each other, trusting one another. She lifts her legs and squeezes it tighter as he starts to move faster, telling her that he was close as well. She reaches for his hand as she feels another wave pulsing through her. Their hips move together and slows as her walls tightens around him and he fills the condom.

Her legs loosens around him and he slowly pulls out of her. He walks to a corner and dumps the condom in a garbage bag. He picks up one of his dirty shirt and wipes himself off.

He walk towards their clothes and squat down. He tosses his boxer to the dirty pile and puts on his sweats.

She looks at him and shakes her head, a small smile appears before disappearing again.

He picks up his shirt and hands it to her. She sits up and puts it on then lays back down.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he lays next to her.

"I'm okay...I will be..." She tells him.

"Can I hold you for a little while, before you leave?"

She nods her head and moves closer, facing him.

He turns and faces her, laying on his side. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her close. "I think I understand now...at least I hope I do."

"What's that?"

"Why you won't be back for a while. Your pain is my pain and it's hard for me to control it when I know you're hurting so much. The more I remember the more you hurt as well. I can't help you if I can't help myself. Thank you for giving me tonight. I'll cherish it...sorry that I almost fucked it up again."

"You have more control than you think." She stroke his cheek and kiss his lips.

"Barely." He sighs. "Will you stay until sunrise?"

"Yes."

"Promise you won't sneak off?"

"I promise." She answers.

"You'll say goodbye before you leave?"

"I will."

"Will you come back?" He asks.

"Someday." She hopes.

"I'll be here, waiting."

"I know." She nods her head.

"Can I ask for one thing?" His voice is unsure as he asks the question.

"That depends."

"Don't fall in love with someone else." He pleads with her.

"Beast..." Tears well up in her eyes as he holds her tighter.

"I know it's selfish but you're my whole life Catherine. You're the only thing that makes sense to me. Please don't fall in love with someone else. Promise me you won't. I can't live without you, not after everything we've been through. Please promise me...I love you so much Catherine." He tells her and begs her.

As silence pass between them, tears form in his eyes. He clench his jaw and close his fist until his nails digs through his skin. She knew he was fighting off the anger for her. Everything he did was for her.

"I promise." She answers. "I'll only love you."

"I'm in love with you Catherine." He whispers in her ear before she falls asleep in his arms.


	35. Every breath Every hour has come to this

_The sky darkens and he was once again in his human form. He wanted to be there with her in her chamber, holding her as they spoke of their future life together but instead she was all alone, stricken with grief and misery._

_The door to his secret chamber opens and he turns to look at his most loyal servant._

_"Sir..."_

_"She is bearing my child." Vincent admits._

_"What is it you wish to do?"_

_"Hold her and tell her how much I love her."_

_"You should sir. She accepts Beast. Is that not what you want?"_

_"I want her forgiveness." Vincent answers truthfully._

_"Go to her and beg of her." Cogsworth, his loyal servant begs of him._

_"I do not deserve it."_

_"She is a better judge of that. Not you, nor I. She still loves you sir and wish nothing more but to see you again."_

_"I have hurt her." Vincent sighs and looks down._

_"And she still loves you. You are only fueling the curse by hurting her and yourself. Let her know you are Beast. The sooner the better. Rest sir."_

_"Thank you Cogsworth."_

He wakes in confusion. His eyes beam brightly as he reaches out for her. "Catherine?" His voice cracks as he feels the empty space next to him.

"I'm right here." She answers from behind him.

His golden eyes changes back to blue. He turns around and face her. "Where'd you go?" He places an arm around her and holds her closely. He never wanted to let her go, if only he had a say in it.

"I had to switch sides. You kept moving around."

"I thought you left me." His tone changes, saddening as reality starts to sink in.

"Not yet." She raises her hand to his face and strokes his cheek.

"I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry." He lowers his head until their foreheads touch. His eyes change color once more. "I don't know how to let you go." His brown eyes stares into hers. "Please give one more chance Catherine."

Her vision blurs as tears form in her eyes. "Beast, please don't make this any harder..."

His brown eyes fills with tears. "I'm in love with you Catherine."

Tears roll down her cheeks and she knew it would be harder or impossible to leave him now.

"I killed all those people and I keep seeing their faces. No matter how hard I try it just won't stop...Please don't leave me. I can't do this without you."

"I'm sorry Beast, I truly am..."

"You may not need me but I need you Catherine." He tightens his grip on her and pulls her close. "Please don't go. I love you with all of my heart."

He place his lips on hers and kiss her as their tears stream down their cheeks.

Pained and tormented, they both knew they were also each other's savior. Deep in their dark despair, they only had each other to lean on, to be their rock and side by side they would be able to get through it. If only she would giv him another chance.

"Please Catherine...I'm only asking for one more chance."

"I can't...not right now."

He loosens his grip on her and lets her go. "You should just leave then." He whispers softly.

"Beast..."

"I can't anymore Catherine. It hurts too much..." His voice cracks and disappears as he turns away from her.

The silence tares at them and their salvation at happiness slowly slips away from them as they both start to give up on each other.

All he wanted was one more chance to prove to her that his love for her was worth the risk. "I hate myself for hurting you." He whispers. "I was only trying to help like you asked. I'll do anything for you."

"I know you will." She hated herself more and hated what she had done to him. She sits up and hugs her knees. "It's not your fault Beast, it's mine." She wipes her tears.

He slowly turns around and looks up at her. "Why won't you give me another chance?"

She looks at him, his brown eyes completely focused on her. "Because I can't forgive myself for what I did to you."

He sits up and moves next to her. He takes her hand and holds it in his. "I forgive you." He looks at her, his brown eyes pleading and a constant reminder of what she had left behind as she moved on with her life without Vincent.

She pulls her hand away from his

"You don't forgive me." He whispers.

She shakes her head. "It's not that. Like I said it's my fault."

He sighs and looks down. "Is it because you don't love me?"

She places her hand over his and squeeze his fingers. "I love you Beast."

"Then what is it? Is it because I'm me...I'm this thing?"

"Considering we just made love earlier, do you really think I would care how you look like?"

"Honestly, I don't know." He shrugs his shoulders. "You confuse me sometimes. Why don't you want to be with me?"

She looks away and avoids his brown irises that reminds her too much of Vincent. "I don't deserve you. I don't have much to offer you right now. My heart is broken and I'll only keep hurting you."

"And you think I do? Look around you. This is all I have. My memory is fucked up and scrambled to pieces but you...you're all I have that makes any damn sense to me. I may not understand some of it but all I know is that you make me happy. I've only read it in books but now I finally get to feel it. I don't want to lose you Catherine. need you in my life."

"Just give me some time to think." She tells him.

"Don't I make you happy?" He asks.

"You do." She answers him truthfully.

"Then what's there to think about?"

"It's not that easy. I have a lot of things going on in my head that I need to sort through. I just need some time Beast."

"You're still leaving me?" He ask, his voice low and sad.

"Yes."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"Not right now."

"You're complicated." He answers truthfully.

A half smile forms on the corner of her lips. "You just now figured that out?"

"I just realized what it meant."

"I'm sorry Beast."

"I'm sorry too. Can I ask for one last thing before you leave?"

"Anything." She at least owed him that.

"You don't have to say yes if you don't want."

He turns to look at her and she does the same, brown and green irises gazing into each other, the way it always should be. For a moment she gets lost in them the way she use to with..._Vincent._

"Can we make love again...one last time...before you go?"

She nods her head. "It won't be the very last time...just for now."

"It doesn't feel like you're coming back to me."

"I'll be back I promise."

"I'll miss you Catherine."

"I'll miss you too."

"We don't have to if you don't want. I can wait until you're ready..."

She bites her bottom lip to keep herself from sobbing. His brown eyes told her all she needed to know and his words said everything she always knew. Her eyes start to well up again.

He kneels in front of her. "I'll wait until you're ready to come back to me Catherine." He close his eyes and fists.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Trying to make my eyes change to blue. I know you hate my brown eyes." He answers.

"I don't hate it..."

"It's making you cry."

She cups his face and stroke his cheeks. "Open your eyes."

"I'll only hurt you." He tells her.

"You won't."

He slowly open his eyes, the same brown eyes that was warm and inviting.

"I love you..." She hopes, wishes that _he_ would hear.

"I love you too Catherine...can we still make love?"

"Yes." She answers.

He leans down and kiss her on the lips. She pulls away and he pouts.

"I'm just removing the shirt." She tells him.

"I can do that for you."

"It's okay, I got it. Where's the condoms?" She asks.

"I put them back under one of the pillows."

She checks the pillow behind her then checks the one next to it. She pulls out the chain of condoms and turns back to him. "Your sweats."

"Not yet."

He reaches for his shirt that she was wearing and removes it. He pauses and stares at her. "If I haven't said it before...you're beautiful Catherine."

"You have." Once upon a time...

He lays her down and covers her body with his. He moves his legs between hers and knew he belonged there. He loves her and only her. "I never felt like this before."

She cups his face and pulls him down. He kiss her lips and open their mouths as they moan. Their hips move, adjoining together, swaying and thrusting together. He slowly slips his tongue in her mouth. His tongue touches hers and she moves it down to lick his. He hesitantly pulls away and lowers his head, placing kisses from behind her ear and down to her neck. He moves his lips across her collarbone and presses a kiss on her shoulder.

He covers her breast with his mouth and gently sucks on her nipple, licking and sucking until she moans out loudly. He moves on to the other and does the same, licking and tugging on her nipple with his fangs. Her nipple tightens in his mouth and she moans louder as she feels his fangs nip her breast. He moves back to the other and licks the harden nipple before putting his mouth over it. He takes turn licking and sucking as his hand massaged the other.

"I'm coming..." She maons.

He smiles against her stomach and drags wet, long kisses as he goes further down her torso. Her breathing becomes heavier as his kisses goes lower and lower. He looks up at her from between her legs, his chin lightly pressing on her vee. She nods her head and his eyes sparkle with complete want and need.

He softly places kisses on her lips as she tries hard to hold on, not wanting to give in to another orgasm that was rolling through her body. He makes long hard strokes between her lips before entering her and she quickly raises her hips to meet him.

"Oh fuck." The words slips from between her lips.

He moves his tongue inside of her, tasting and licking. He continues to stroke her as he moves his thumb in a circular motion over her sensitive nub.

"Won't last long...coming again..."

He pulls out his tongue and replaces his thumb with his mouth, tenderly sucking on her clit until all she could do was moan incoherently.

She closes her eyes tightly and tries to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he hovers over her.

"Mmmhhhmmm." She nods.

"Do you still want to continue?"

"Just give me a minute."

"Is that a good thing?" He asks innocently.

"It's a good thing." She smiles. "Did you take off your sweats?"

He nods his head and smiles.

She slowly sits up and reaches for the condoms. "Come closer."

He slides closer as she rips the package open.

"Thank you." He tells her as she unrolls the condom and makes sure it was on properly. "Not just this but for everything...for loving me. I hope you don't take too long to come back to me."

"I won't."

She lays back down and he quickly follows. She reaches between them and guides him in.

"I love you Catherine."

"I love you too."

Inch by inch, he slowly slides in her until he fills her completely and his entire length is inside of her, all the way to the hilt. He kisses her lips and moves gently within her. He wanted the moment to last, for them to be...

"Eternally." He thrusts his hips, almost pulling out, leaving the tip and an inch before plunging back down. "I'm in love with you." He finds his pace and repeats his actions. "Unconditionally. I understand now." Over and over, he thrusts, her hips moving with his. "You drive me crazy...you hurt me...but I still love you." He kiss her lips and taste her tears as it makes its way down to their kiss.

For a moment their eyes meet and their hearts sync, beating together as they make love. His hand finds hers and she slips her fingers between his. He slowly moves it and places it above their heads.

Their pace gradually picks up as they start to feel their bodies reach higher and higher. Their hearts collide as their hips move together. Eyes lock and fingers holds on tighter, grasping for one another as their bodies start to lose itself to one another. End and beginning merging until there was only one.

He moves his hips, thrusting faster and deeper into her as she continues to move with him. He leads and she follows, their bodies moving as one, dancing as lovers. Thrust after thrust they gravitate higher and they reach the peak of ultimate euphoria, rapture and happiness. Their hearts, bodies, mind, and soul, together as one. No beginning. No end.

"I'm in love with you too." She finally admits to herself and him and _him_. Vincent or Beast, they were one in the same and for a moment she managed to set aside the pain and confusion. For now, she didn't want to think about anything else as she gives in to the all consuming bliss and love.

For now she understood. For now it was the two of them. She'll save the pain and the confusion for tomorrow. For now she was in his arms and happy. She falls asleep and Beast couldn't be any happier, even if he tried.


	36. Darling don't be afraid

_She looks down and rubs her stomach, soon it would grow and inside her will be a creation of love. Her heart belongs to him, Vincent, the only man she ever loved besides her father. Now, if only he would return to her. She did not wish to raise their child without him._

_"Catherine."_

_She looks up. __"Beast."_

_"Care for a walk?" He asks._

_"It's almost sun down."_

_"Just to the meadows or do you wish to go elsewhere?"_

_"Meadows." She answer._

_They walk together, side by side. The breeze was a much needed relief to Beast who still had doubts about the choice he made while in his human form. The sun, far ahead of them slowly starts to sink in the horizon._

_"Are you okay?" She asks him._

_"I would like to see the sunset. I have not seen it." He tells her._

_"It will be dark."_

_"Are you afraid?" He asks._

_"Not afraid. It reminds me too much of Vincent and I here at the meadows at night."_

_"I would like to show you something Catherine. Shall we go back to the garden?"_

_She nods her head and they turn around. The castle reflects in his blue eyes as they get nearer ._

_"What is it you wish to show me?" She asks._

_"You shall see soon enough." He turns around and watches as the sun start disappears. He takes both of her hands and holds it in his. "I'm sorry Catherine."_

_"Beast, I don't understand."_

_"You will soon..."_

_His blue eyes darkens with the sky and he lets go of her hands. He falls to his knees as he starts to transform in front of her. His features soften, all the fur disappears and his body shrinks. Once again he was back to his human form, as he was every night._

_"Vincent..." Was all she could say._

Beast is Vincent and Vincent is Beast.

She quickly wakes with a startle and her heart races. She sits up and looks beside her, he was still Beast. She pushes her knees up and hugs them. Her breathing was short and harsh. Everything she had suspected was coming true.

His brown eyes, his words, the way they made love and his unwavering love for her was all the proof she needed. She should have known sooner, she was a fucking detective after all. How could she miss all the signs? Even his blue eyes had a sense of familiarity, something she always denied.

From the first time they met in the subway she knew that there was something about him that made them feel connected and not just because he saved her life. She didn't imagine that it was because he was the one person she couldn't forget, even a year after his disappearance. Beast is Vincent.

But why was he in an alley instead of Central Park? Only Vincent was able to answer that but he didn't know who he was except that he was a killer, a monster that deserves the thing that happened to him. Exactly what that was, she wasn't sure. She never feared him or judged him. It was love at its purest form, unprejudiced.

Just when she thought her world had completely fallen apart after her father's death, it was once again shaken, stirred and turned the fuck around until her head hurt and her vision blurs. A part of her was happy but the other part was saddened at what he had lost, a life of normalcy, and her heart broke all over again for him. He needed her in more ways than she could ever imagine but she didn't know how and where to start.

She couldn't help but sob and cry like a little child. She wanted her mom to tell her everything would be okay and that in time her heart would heal.

"Catherine..." He kneels in front of her. Blue or brown, it truly didn't matter anymore, as long as it wasn't golden like the sun but she still loved that part of him, the part that didn't give a damn about consequences.

She looks at him, his eyes brown and filled with so much concern. The selfish part of her wished that they were yellow so that he could make the craziness in her head go away but that was just another road of unending pain.

"I'm sorry." He tells her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But you're crying. Do you want me to make it go away?" His eyes starts to burn and a hint of yellow starts to show.

"Don't Beast. Try to keep your eyes brown, okay?"

He nods his head. "I'll try but I can't stand to see you like this. What did I do wrong?"

"You did everything right."

"I don't understand."

"I'll explain it to you someday."

He gently strokes her cheeks and wipes her tears. "Do you want to stay another night?"

"What do you mean? Isn't it just morning?"

"It was pass sunrise when we made love earlier."

"How do you know?"

"I sense it. I can't explain it but I just know when it's sun up or sundown. It should be around noon now."

"Shit I didn't know it was that late. I have to go. I'm suppose to help Heather sort through our dad's stuff. Sorry."

He moves out of her way and she gets up. She looks around the dim room for her clothing, all black which were hard to find. She finds her dress and her bra but not the matching thong.

She turns to him.

"It's by your heels."

"Thanks." She picks up her thong and turns away from him then puts it on. She removes his shirt that he lent her and puts her bra on. She slips her dress on and moves her hair out of the way. "Can you zip me?"

He gets up from the mattress and slowly walk towards her. He zips up her dress and dreads the days that she would be gone. Truth be told, he didn't want her to leave, not now and not ever. He sighs without knowing it. His hands start to shake and his breathing starts to become shallow and harsh against her neck.

She quickly turns around and his brown eyes were gone. His black eyes were void of all feelings except for the aching in his heart. "Letting you go is easier said than done. I feel like punching the wall and I probably will once you're gone. You don't know how much I hate myself right now...for hurting you the way I did."

She loathed his black eyes, they were eerily soulless. "Stop..." Her tears cascade down her cheeks. "I'll come back tonight just don't hurt yourself."

"You promise?"

She sighs. "I promise."

"I don't trust you." His black eyes pierce hers.

She hated them. "Beast." She calls to him.

She stares deep into his eyes until they soften back to brown.

"What happened?" He asks her. "I was zipping your dress and now you're staring at me."

"You don't remember?"

He shakes his head. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll come back tonight after sundown."

"You will?" He asks.

"I promise." She answers.

A smile form on his lips.

She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. "Behave."

He gives her a questioning look.

"Trust me."

"I do." He tells her.

She gives him another kiss on the lips. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight." She realizes now how much he truly needed her and hopefully helping him will help her.

* * *

Their father's home, condominium, was bigger than she remembered. They were only able to go through his bedroom until they realized they hadn't eaten dinner. They ordered take out and went back to their apartment. There wasn't much to talk about except for trying to hide their tears from one another. When one sister started so did the other. They're exhausted and tired but they couldn't sleep.

"I'm going to Sam's."

"Do you need me to drive you there?"

"He's coming to pick me up." Heather answers wearily. Her spunk and sass was gone, she was no longer the little sister that Catherine knew.

"Hey Heather, I love you."

"I love you too Cat." Heather answers automatically.

"It'll get better, I promise."

"It hurts Cat."

"I know." She hugs her sister and doesn't let go until they both stop crying.

* * *

Her eyes are bloodshot red as she walks through the tunnels. She was emotionally exhausted, mostly she needed someone to be her rock and someone to lean on. She's tired and exhausted but her mind couldn't stop thinking. She wanted her mind to stop thinking and her heart to stop hurting.

"Beast." She whispers as she leans against the wall and lets her weak body fall to the ground.

Between Beast and her sister, she was completely drained. It felt like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, with nowhere to go. It was like going upstream without a paddle, a losing battle. She also needed help.

He scoops her up in his arms and she buries her face on his chest as she cries. She was just as weak and fragile as they were. She holds on to him tighter and doesn't let go until he sets her down on the mattress.

"I love you Catherine."

"I love you too. Will you hold me?"

Her tears tug at his heart and he tries his best to keep his eyes from changing. It was too painful to see her suffer but it was much harder to know that he would be the cause of it if he didn't control his own emotions.

He thought about them making love and the words she finally confessed.

"I'm in love with you." She repeats to him as she reads his eyes. "Just hold me."

He lays next to her and she moves to lay her head on his chest. He listens closely to her heart as she listens to his. They silently sync their hearts, together, beating as one.

Her tears stain his shirt and he no longer cared. All that mattered was that she was there with him and together they could get through this.

Her wandering mind finally stops and she soon falls asleep. He follows her slumber as the steady beat of her heart keeps him calm .

* * *

The sun as it did everyday starts to rise. His eyes opens wide and a painful wail leaves his throat. All the bad things he's done quickly flashes through his mind. All the deaths he had caused and the painful way he received his scar replays in his head. Her painful memories of while he was gone was shown to him.

Catherine's suffering was his burden to carry as he was the one that caused it. The image of her crying all alone on her bed flashes in his head and he couldn't help but hate himself for it. She cried for a whole year and still kept hope that he would still be alive. She fought the feeling of guilt as she moved on with her life and he was glad she was able to but hated that it took her so long. He only wanted her to be happy but she only wanted him back.

His actions as a soldier made them both miserable. The last memory shown to him was that of a woman holding her dead son that was shot by him. He understood then what had happened to him. He stole the most precious thing in her life so she took his. The last image he saw was Private Lumiere shooting the woman, dead.

He grabs his chest, his heart painfully hurting, physically and emotionally. He backs away from the mattress and kneels on the floor. His eyes glows and meets hers. He grabs the sheets on the mattress as the hairs starts to disappear. His right cheek starts to bleed as his scar appears again. His paws were replaced with human palms and his fangs retracts. His face changes, transforming back to human. He close his eyes as his head pounds with different colors.

He open his eyes and all colors quickly flashes at her, reminding her of who and what he really was.

"I'm sorry Catherine." He tells her with his husky voice that she missed. His brown eyes stares at her, searching.

"Vincent..." Is all she can muster and she mourns the lost of Beast as reality dawns on her.


	37. I will not let anything take away

The blood flows from his scarred cheek, a painful reminder of what he had done, a past life he would never be able to forget and his heart hurt more than ever. "It hurts..." He lets go off the sheets and places his right hand over his heart that was painfully aching, physically and emotionally.

She moves and kneels in front of him. She wipes the blood off his cheek and he flinches at her touch.

He place his hands over hers and it wasn't soft like Beast's touch. "Don't." He lowers her hand and lets go. "I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you." He looks down to hide the pain and tears in his eyes. "I remember everything...even as Beast. You were better of with him."

She gently places both hands on his cheeks, her left hand being covered with his blood as his scar bleeds. She guides his head back up and their tear filled eyes meet.

"I can't be him Catherine. I don't have his innocence and I never will. I'm not a bookworm. And these people, I can't help them the way he did...He's gone."

"I know..." Her tears fall and runs down her cheeks. "I still love you...deep down you're still the sweet, loving and caring guy I fell for. That part of you isn't gone. He's still here." She places a hand over his heart.

"How do you know?" He whispers.

"You wouldn't hurt so much if you honestly didn't care about anything or anyone. You're still him Vincent. Beast has always been you, deep inside you are him."

"How can you be so sure?"

She opens her mouth to answer but a loud and painful screaming from outside his chamber echoes through the big room and all through the tunnels

"Private Lumiere." He says.

"Doc." She says.

They both say at the same time.

"Who?" Catherine asks.

"I'll explain later."

They both get up and race to where the screaming was coming from. The big room is filled with the residents. They're all confused as they watched Beauty and a strange man running toward Doc's chamber. Vincent quickly pulls the curtain down and his hands tremble as he sees Private Lumiere kneeling on the floor with his hands covered in blood.

"Are you hurt?" Vincent ask as he squats down in front of Private Lumiere.

He too had transformed back to his regular self. He was no more than twenty-six, merely a baby compared to everyone in the unit. He has dark blonde hair and aquamarine eyes, that girls adore. He lifts his shirt and shows the scar by his heart that's bleeding, the same area where he shot the mother. "Corporal Keller, what's going on? It's healed but still bleeding...So is your scar on your cheek."

Outside the chamber Chip walks up to Beauty who's watching the two. His tiny hands tug at hers and she looks down at him. "Beauty who are they?" Chip asks, his voice soft and lost, confused by everything.

"It's Beast and Doc...they...they remember who they are so they've changed back." She says loud enough so that they could all hear her.

Her statement was quickly followed by murmurs and more questions. They heard the story about Beast being human from Doc but they never really believed it until now.

Back in the chamber, Vincent was still assessing Private Lumiere's bleeding scar. "Does it hurt?"

"In a way it but it doesn't. I don't know how to explain it." Private Lumiere answers.

"What do you remember?" Vincent asks.

"Everything...especially killing the mother." Private Lumiere clench his fist over his heart.

Vincent turns his head and looks at Catherine and the rest of the residents who are completely dumbfounded. "Catherine we have to go."

Catherine turns back to the chamber and looks at him as Chip holds her hand tighter. "Vincent you can't just leave them here."

"There's not much I can do at the moment. Private Lumiere and I have taught them all they need to know. We have to get back to Fort Drum." Vincent answers.

"The Army, that's what you're thinking about now? What about your family?" Catherine questions him and his priorities.

His eyes grow cold as she stares back at him, judging him. Beast was truly gone and she didn't look at him the way she looked at Beast.

"Are you going to help or not?" Vincent says a little louder, almost yelling at her.

Chip moves behind her and squeezes her hand. "Vincent, you're scaring him."

"We should leave Corporal Keller." Private Lumiere adds in.

Vincent removes his gaze from the rest of them and turns back to Private Lumiere. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, sir." Private Lumiere answers.

"C'mon." Vincent takes his hand and helps Private Lumiere up.

They walk out of the chamber and everyone's eyes were on them but all he cared about was the pair of olive eyes that was welling up with tears.

"Private Lumiere, hold on." Vincent walks back to her and whispers in her ear. "He's gone Catherine and there's nothing I can do to bring him back. You either accept me for who I am now or love someone who no longer exist." He backs away and looks down at Chip, who's still standing behind Beauty. "I'm sorry kiddo, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're Beast?" Chips asks.

"I was him. I use to be." Vincent answers.

"Cool." Chip steps aside and stands beside Beauty.

Vincent puts his hand on top of Chip's head and ruffles his hair.

Chip giggles and let's go of Beauty's hand. "That tickles."

She turns around, standing beside Vincent and faces Chip.

Vincent removes his hand from Chip's head and brings it to his side, close to Catherine's hand.

"Behave and don't forget to listen to your dad, okay?" Vincent ask.

"Okay." Chip nods his tiny head.

Catherine moves her hand and slips it in his. She squeezes his hand and in that moment he knew she had accepted him.

"And no more running away either, okay?"

"Okay." Chip answers.

"I have to go now."

"Bye Beast." Chip's voice was soft and innocent, not knowing the effect of what he had just said.

"Bye Chip."

Catherine squeezes his hand harder and lets the tears fall.

"We have to go." Vincent whispers in her ear.

Catherine nods her head and lets go of Vincent's hand. She kneels down. "You promise to behave?"

"I promise." Chip answers.

"Bye Chip."

"Bye Beauty and bye Doc." His little voice echoes as he yells over at Doc.

"Bye Chip." Doc calls out from the arc entrance.

Beauty kisses Chip's cheek and he smiles brightly. She stands up and looks at everyone.

"Please don't tell anyone about us. This is our only home." One of them asks.

Catherine looks back at Vincent and Private Lumiere, who agrees. "We promise not to. If anyone wants, there are homeless shelters."

"They are the reason why we came down here." One answers.

"I understand. Goodbye." Catherine tells them all.

All three of them turns around as they pass the arc entrance. They look back one last time and say their final farewell.

* * *

The car ride was quiet as her two passengers slept. Their bleeding had stooped before the road trip but that didn't ease her mind. They were too quiet about why their first stop had to be the Army base. She was even more worried when Vincent borrowed her cell to call Sergeant Cogsworth and he walked away to make sure she didn't hear.

"I'm sorry about your father." Vincent break her thoughts. "Wish I could have been there for you the way you needed me to."

"Vincent..."

"Just listen." Vincent looks back and makes sure that Private Lumiere was still sleeping "I'm sorry about what happened...I should have never taken advantage of you that way. I never meant to hurt you Catherine."

"You weren't yourself." Catherine replies.

"I was myself. What Beast didn't understand when he...when I started to remember I didn't just see all the people I murdered but also what I did to suppress my pain. Catherine I'm not perfect."

"I never asked you to be."

Vincent looks away from her and stares out. "There's this girl in my past...whenever I wanted to forget, I'd go to her. I should have never treated you that way. You mean more to me than some quick fuck."

"We both used each other that night." Catherine quickly answers.

"You can't use someone who wanted to fuck you that badly. That's all I could think about. How much I wanted you. I would of fucked you without a condom if you hadn't mentioned it." He finally looks at her.

Her eyes fill with tears and she pulls over. She turns off the ignition and turns to him.

"You don't know how much I hate myself for what I did to you." He tells her as he wipes his palms on his sweat pants.

She gets out of the car and walks to the back. He gets out and follows her.

"Why are you telling me this?" She leans on the trunk of the car as her hands start to shake uncontrollably.

He stands next to her. "You deserve to know the truth. I didn't do all those things to you because you wanted me to. I did it because I wanted to. At that time I didn't care about your feelings and how badly you were hurting. I was only trying to get rid of my own pain."

She turns to look at him. "So that's all I was to you?"

He turns to look at her with a look of regret. "At that time, yes. Once I started, I couldn't stop. I saw how much pain you were in but for some reason instead of stopping me, you let me continue even if it hurt you more."

"All those times that I kept apologizing to you..."

"The other part of me didn't know and didn't understand. Beast with blue eyes really didn't know much except that he loved you with all his heart. I know I don't deserve it Catherine but I hope someday you can forgive me."

"You couldn't tell me this before we left?" She moves and stands in front of him.

"I know it's selfish but if I had told you then I know you wouldn't have agreed to take us to the base."

Her hand quickly moves up to his face and his cheek burn as the imprint of her fingers marks it red. He felt the sting of the slap all the way to his heart. He knew then how much he hurt her and how much he fucked up.

"I deserve that."

"You deserve more than just a slap on the face but since Private Lumiere is in the back seat of my car so I won't leave you here."

"Catherine..."

"Vincent I'm sick and tired of your shit." Tears start to prick her eyes again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

"So you force me to a six hour drive to tell me that you go fuck some girl to forget your pain?"

"That was before I met you." He tries to tell her.

"And apparently not just your past..." She wipe her tears and looks down.

"You know you mean more than that to me. I love you Catherine."

"Not enough to trust me or you would have told me this before we left. All you had to do was ask Vincent and I would have taken you there even after you tell me about your past. Do you remember what I told before you disappeared?"

Vincent nods his head. "To never assume and I should always ask but I assumed you wouldn't do this after I told you about her."

"After everything we've been through, do you really think I would be that shallow and just walk away because you slept with some girl to forget your pain?"

Vincent shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Do you even realize how much it hurt to lose you?"

"I saw flashes of it before I changed back. I saw how much pain you were in...how everyone kept telling you to move on but you never could."

"Then you should have known that I would have done anything for you if you had just asked."

"I know and I'm sorry Catherine."

"Sorry isn't enough anymore Vincent."

"What are you saying?" His tone changes, saddening as he starts to realize he might lose her.

"Now it's time for you to listen. I never forgot about you and when I finally let you go it turns out that I fell in love with you again. It's twisted and it's fucked up but I didn't question it when you returned...but this...You use me to take you to the base and bombard me with this information because you knew I would have no other choice but to listen to your shit. And now you want my forgiveness? You want honesty? You were right, I was better of with Beast. At least he understood what it meant to be in love. Get in the car as soon as we get there I'm leaving." Catherine turns away from him and starts to walk to the driver's side door.

"Catherine...wait." He grabs her hand.

She spins around to face him and doesn't bother to hide her tears. "WHAT?" She asks angrily.

"Do you want to know why Private Lumiere found me in an alley?"

"Do I have a choice?" She snaps back at him.

"Do you really hate me that much?"

Her features soften and she wipes her tears. "I don't hate you Vincent but I am angry at you."

"Oh." He lets go of her hand. "Never mind then. We should just go. The sooner we get there the sooner you won't have to see me anymore. I never meant to hurt you Catherine. I know I sound like a broken record but I really am sorry..." His voice lowers and sadness starts to seep through. He looks down. "I don't want to lose you. I just got you back."

She places her hands on his cheeks, cupping his face. "I really hate it when you make it hard for me to stay mad at you."

He looks at her. "Is that a good thing?"

She nods her head. "It's a good thing."

A small smile forms at the corners of his mouth. "Will you let me tell you why I was in an alley?"

"I want you to tell me." She lowers her hand and searches for his.

He hold her hands and intertwine their fingers. "After I was stabbed the guy ran off. I tried chasing him but my wounds were worse than I thought. I wasn't sure if I was going to live or not and I didn't want his face to be the last thing I see if I died. I was trying to go back to your apartment...I promised you that I would."

"Vincent..."

"I don't expect you to forgive me now but I'd really like it if you would come with me to the base. That's the reason why I called Sergeant Cogsworth. I had to clear it with him first. I don't know how Private Lumiere and I are going to explain what happened to us without your help." He place his hands on her hips and pulls her close. "This whole thing has been one fucking, twisted nightmare but through it all you're the one that made it all worth it. I need you Catherine." He move his hands to the small of her back and lock his fingers together. "I'm asking you...Will you stay and go in with us?"

She nods her head. "Yes."

He leans down and she close her eyes as his lips gets closer to hers. She grabs his shirt as she feels his breath mingling with hers. She opens her mouth.

"Are we there yet?" Private Lumiere's voice is muffled by the closed window.

They both pull away.

"We better get going." He tells her and quickly lets her go.

"Vincent...I felt that."

They both look down towards his crotch.

"I wish I had jeans on."

"Are you going to be okay?"

He shakes his head. "Just tell him I have to pee. I'll be back."

"Do you need any help?"

"He'll be suspicious if we both go. Besides I finally got these back." Vincent raise his hands and shows off his palms.

"Have fun." Catherine teases him.

"I'll be thinking of you." He winks at her and walks away.


	38. Right from the start

_"Vincent..." She place a hand over her mouth as shock and surprise fills her mind._

_"Catherine, I never meant to hurt you." Vincent looks up at her, his eyes red and filled with regret._

_"What...why...I...Beast?"_

_He nods his head._

_"All this time?"_

_"Before I found you in the forest."_

_"You are him...that my mother spoke of..." She falls to her knees and kneels in front of him. "You're him, the Prince that was cursed..."_

_He nods his head. "I am no longer a Prince, not ever since this happened. At sunrise I turn to Beast and at sun down I return to being human."_

_"I hope you did not suffer long." She stroke his cheeks, gently holding his face in her hands._

_"Not since I found you."_

_"I am regretfully sorry."_

_"Why are you sorry?" He asks her._

_"It was my mother who has done this to you."_

_"She's a witch?"_

_"No. My father was deathly ill and Mother went to find the witch for a cure. The witch gave my mother a potion for a young man and a cure for my father. I did not know nor was I sure until now. Please forgive me and Mother." She wipe the tears on her face as she thinks of her dead parents._

_"I bear no ill will towards you or your mother. I have done this to myself. I have lied and betrayed many woman especially you. I should have told you sooner." He tells her._

_"Why have you waited so long to tell me?"_

_"I have never loved someone before and I was afraid you would leave once you found out that I was that thing. You left before and I thought, maybe, you would again."_

_She raises her hand to his cheek and gently strokes it. "I came back for you, because I love you Vincent."_

_"You're not afraid of me?"_

_"Beast is a gentle soul, not a monster. I can never be afraid of you."_

_"Do you still love me?" He asks, his voice soft and low._

_"I will always love you."_

_"I truly am sorry Catherine."_

_"It's quite alright. I forgive you."_

_"You do?"_

_"I love you Vincent, of course I forgive you. Have you forgotten already?"_

_"Forgotten what?" He asks._

_"What you promised me before all of this, before you left?"_

_"Eternally." He answers. "I love you, now, always, eternally."_

_"And my love for you shall never falter. I promise to love you unconditionally, you and Beast."_

Catherine wakes up with a startle. She sits up and is stopped by her seat belt. She rub her eyes and looks around. Vincent's in the driver seat while she fell asleep in the passenger side.

He pulls over to the side of the road and stops the engine. He removes his seat belt and looks over to the back seat of the car. "Private Lumiere." He says in a commanding tone. "Outside."

"Vincent." She scolds him.

"It's okay Catherine. That's actually him asking nicely." Private Lumiere turns to Vincent. "Yes sir." He opens the car door and steps out. He walks far way from the car.

She turns to Vincent and punch him on his arm. "What's wrong with you? Why couldn't you ask him nicely?"

"I'm his commanding officer." Vincent tells her.

"Not right now you aren't."

"With or without my uniform, I am Corporal Keller to him."

"Fine." She removes her seatbelt and turns to him. "Why did you stop and order Private Lumiere out of the car?"

"You were dreaming or having a nightmare. We both heard it. You were murmuring something."

"What do you mean?" She asks, usually he heard every word she said.

"You were making noises, mostly gibberish. I couldn't make out what you were saying." He shrugs his shoulders. He wanted to know what she was thinking and what her dream was about.

"You use to be able to."

"Ever since I changed back I haven't been able to. I can't hear your heartbeat either." His lips slides to a pout. "It's hard to tell how and what you're feeling."

"Now you know how I feel when I can't tell what's going on with you and when you don't open up to me." She crosses her arms. A movement he hated, it meant she was either closing herself off or she's annoyed with him.

"You know that I can't." He tries to plead with her. His brown eyes gazing at her.

"I'm not talking about the classified stuff Vincent. I'm talking about how you're feeling, about us, about this relationship."

"Do we have to talk about that right now? You'll get to find out more once we get to the base. Besides I stopped the car because of you. Are you okay?"

She sighs and looks down. "It was just a dream."

He places his hand underneath her chin and she looks up at him. "If it was just a dream then why does it have you so bothered?"

"It's nothing. We should go. I think we've made too many pit stops already." She turns away from him and face the dashboard.

"Catherine, I'm trying here. Isn't that what you wanted? For me to be more like Beast?"

She turns back to him. "I want you to be more open and honest with me. I was angry earlier. I didn't mean what I said. It was nothing, just a dream." She didn't understand why it bothered her so much. She did say being in love meant unconditionally and eternally but somehow the dream felt real as if it were really happening.

"I may not be able to hear your heartbeat but I'm not a complete idiot when it comes to your feelings. You were clearly upset about something. Is it about what I said earlier? I'm sorry Catherine, I never meant to hurt you. Give me one more chance." He reaches for her hand and she holds it in hers.

"It's not that Vincent. I forgive you."

"You do?" He asks, completely surprised at her answer.

"I do."

"Oh." He answers.

"Oh? That's it?"

"I just thought you'd make me wait and give you some space. Wasn't that what you wanted before I changed back?"

"It still is."

"I don't understand. You just said you forgive me." Now he was more puzzled.

"I do forgive you but I still need some time to myself. Just because you changed back it doesn't mean my dad didn't pass away and that we both didn't screw things up."

"So it is about what I said earlier, about me fucking you. I'm sorry. I never meant to..." If he could take that moment back he would. Had he known it would complicate things this badly he would have thought with his brain instead of his dick.

"Vincent stop. We both used each other and yes we fucked but you didn't force me to do anything I didn't want. I just need some space."

"You're breaking up with me." He pulls his hand away from hers and backs away until his back hit the door panel.

"I'm not breaking up with you."

"It feels like it." His voice was low and coarse, the pain subtly rising.

"Vincent I love you, believe me I do but right now a part of me is hurting and I don't want to take that pain out on you." She tries to reach out to him but he just stares at her hand.

"I'll let you use me anytime you want." All he wanted was one more chance to prove himself.

"As good as that was, I don't want what we have and what we do to be empty and meaningless."

"Is that what it felt like?" He asks. He hated that he was partly at fault for her pain.

"Honestly?"

He nods his head.

"At the moment it felt great but afterwards I felt more alone than ever. Suddenly there was this whole new side to you that I never saw and I never want to see again. I don't want to be the person that brings that out of you."

He moves closer to her, as close as he can get with the console between them. "You won't." He pleads with her.

"I will. You don't know how tempting it is to just want to forget all the pain. I know you'll do anything for me as much as I will for you but I don't want us to bring the worse out of each other. It's ugly and more painful." Her eyes well up with tears as she thought about that night and how lonely she felt even though he was next to her, holding her.

"Can I still see you?"

"That defeats the purpose of giving me some space."

"How long?"

"I don't know. You can use the time to spend with your family. You haven't seen them in a while and I'm sure they'll be happy to know you're alive."

"I think I'd rather have amnesia again." He backs away again.

"Vincent..."

"What do you want me to say? That it doesn't hurt? It hurts Catherine."

"I don't want to fight with you Vincent but you have to see this from my point of view. How did you feel when your grandparents passed away?"

He shrugs his shoulders.

"You have your own way of dealing with pain and I have mine."

"Why can't it be with me?"

"Vincent I'm not asking for space from you so that I'll go fuck someone else. Don't you trust me?"

"You gotten over me and moved on." He answers honestly. She was able to forget him and move on.

"You've been gone for over a year and even I struggled with that. I felt a connection with Beast the same way I felt a connection with you when we first met. Little did I know it was because it was you."

"You fell in love with Beast."

"Do you know how stupid you sound? You're jealous of yourself." A part of her wanted to laugh but she knew that he was serious.

"My point was you moved on but thanks for making me feel dumb." He felt like Beast when she laughed at the knock, knock joke.

"Vincent...there were moments, a lot of moments when Beast reminded me of you. I kept denying it because I thought I was going crazy. For all we knew you were dead but here's someone who kept reminding me of you."

"I don't even read books."

"I meant your personality, your brown eyes and amongst other things." Her cheeks quickly turns pink. "Please don't make me say it."

"Window sill?"

She nods her head.

"So you knew it was me?"

"I had a feeling but I wasn't entirely sure. It wasn't until before we made love when you had brown eyes. I knew then."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asks curiously.

"What was I suppose to say? Hey Beast, you're my dead boyfriend Vincent but he's not really dead because you're him. Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"Did you ever struggle with it, me not looking human?"

"At first but only because I wasn't sure if you were human. It wasn't until the second time that we met that I realized you were actually human and then Doc verified it."

"You really didn't care how I looked like?"

"Considering all the things we did, do you really have to ask?"

"About that, you kept telling me to take cold showers but with Beast you didn't hesitate one second to offer a helping hand, not that I mind. I actually enjoyed it." He grins.

Her cheeks turn crimson. "I figured you'd ask this question. We where in an abandoned warehouse, it's not like I can say go take a cold shower and masturbate. You couldn't even do that."

"We need to change the subject now." He tells her.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry. Once you mentioned window sill my mind went back to that moment. Just talk about something else. Tell me about your dream. What happened that got you so upset? Please?" He gaze into her eyes and pleads.

"That's not fair...you know I can't say no when you do that."

"Tell me." He slip his hands in hers.

She sighs. "Ever since we met I keep having these dreams with you, in a castle. First it was with you and then you as Beast."

His eyes open wide. "Wait, you too?"

"You have them as well?"

"It was a story my grandparents told me and J.T. How it was my great, great, grandfather or smoething and he was rich but then he was cursed. He falls in love with Catherine...his loyal servant was Cogsworth and chambermaid Emma."

"Isn't your Sergeant named Cogsworth and the woman you saved is name Emma...do you think...that...?" She stops and pauses.

"I don't know." He shrugs his shoulders.

"When you asked me what it meant to be in love, I didn't have much of an answer and then those two words just popped into my head. Vincent promised to love Catherine eternally. Catherine promised to love him unconditionally. She accepted the fact he was Vincent and Beast without a doubt in her mind."

"Isn't that what you did with me?"

She nods her head.

"I never loved anyone else but you."

"I know." She replies.

"I love you Catherine."

"I love you, too, Vincent."


	39. How to be brave

Vincent was no longer wearing sweats and a shirt. He had showered and gotten his haircut. He was back in his uniform and he was addressed as Corporal Keller. Private Lumiere was also in his uniform and she sat between the two as they waited, her impatiently, since she had been left alone as the two had tidied up to look the part of an Army personnel.

Her heart beat faster as the silence between them quickly grows. He had warned her before they entered the base that there were some things that she was going to hear and see that she wasn't going to like, mostly about him.

He's Corporal Keller, a man she had never seen before. His demeanor changed, he was cold and distant with no hint of smile on his face. His world is far removed from hers and she realizes that this was the yellow eyed Beast.

She studies his profile carefully, his scar though old looked freshly new and he turns to her as he sees her from the corner of his eyes.

His features soften and for a second she sees Vincent, the guy she fell for. "Are you okay?" He asks.

She nods her head and straightens his beret. For a second she finds him but he quickly went away as his thoughts bound him again. All he feels now is guilt and all the pain that he caused her. Visions of her crying on her bed as she waited for him keeps flashing through his mind. The mother's voice kept telling him that he has not suffered as much as she had and because of him she was much more fragile.

"You're Beast with yellow eyes." She whispers.

He quickly looks away from her. In a way she was right but in another sense she was wrong. That Beast with yellow eyes was an experiment he never should have volunteered for. It was the reason why they were there in the first place. Had he not stupidly and blindly fired his gun while the terrorist ran, the little boy would have never been killed and Private Lumiere would have never shot the mother. They would have never been cursed and Catherine would have not suffered for a year and more more.

Private Lumiere stands up and looks at the both of them. "Are you going to tell her, sir?"

Catherine looks from one to the other. Both men stare, neither one backing down.

"Vincent." She snaps at him.

He lowers his head and looks down at his boots. "I don't deserve you Catherine."

"Corporal Keller that's not what I meant." Private Lumiere quickly adds.

"Can we get some privacy?" She asks.

"Sure." Private Lumiere answers. He crosses the room and sits far from them. They were given strict orders to not leave.

"Vincent what's going on?"

"This is all my fault. You've suffered because of me. I keep getting flashes of you crying on your bed, waiting, hoping...you've been hurting because of me and what I did."

"Hey...look at me Vincent."

He slowly looks up at her, his eyes red from holding the tears.

"What did we just talk about in the car? We'll get through this together."

"You don't see what I see. All these images of you crying, hurting and in so much pain." His voice lowers as he realizes all the pain he causedher.

"That's in the past. You're here now." She slips her hand in his and laceher fingers with his.

"Catherine, there's more..."

The door opens and another gentleman in camouflage uniform enters.

"Corporal Keller." He salutes.

Vincent looks at Catherine who gives him an understanding look. She lets go of his hand and he stands up. "At ease."

"Sergeant Cogsworth is expecting all of you. Follow me." Orders were quickly given and they all stand to follow the young officer that leads them to Sergeant Cogsworth's office.

* * *

Catherine and Private Lumiere waits in the office as Corporal Keller and Sergeant Cogsworth talk outside the hall.

"Catherine, I never meant for Corporal Keller to say what he did." Private Lumiere sits on the chair next to hers that was facing Sergeant Cogsworth's desk.

"It's not your fault. He has a lot on his mind."

"Are you going to tell Sergeant Cogsworth about how we changed back?"

Her cheeks turn pink. "I'm not sure. We'll see if he believes us. It's not exactly something that happens often or ever."

"I'll keep my mouth shut about the two of you. I'm glad you found him...us when you did. He was the only one who couldn't go up there and he was miserable for the longest time. It's crazy to think Corporal Keller was ever that vulnerable."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"You've seen him. Being here for as long as he has, there's so much you see and do. All the sacrifices we make takes its toll and the only way through it is to turn off your emotions. Take vulnerability out of the equation. Sometimes it becomes automatic. He chooses to carry all the burden for us by making the tough decisions we can't. He's killed more people than all of us combined...he needs you now more than ever especially if he remembers everything."

Her heart breaks for him. All this time, he never told her about his life in the Army to protect her. "Can we keep this conversation between us?"

"Are you mad at me for telling you?"

"No. Vincent is Vincent, he shuts down emotionally and now I know why. He doesn't want me to know because of how much it hurts."

"He's never said anything to you?" Private Lumiere asks, his eyes widening. He himself knew that they weren't permitted to tell anyone but there were times words slipped out of his mouth.

"Once but not much. He keeps that part to himself." She answers.

"I don't know how he does it."

"I don't either." She answers honestly. All this time, she just thought that he didn't know how to open up to her but he just chose not to for her sake.

"Don't tell him I told you. I just thought you knew and that he talks to you."

She shakes her head. "Don't worry, I won't tell him. I never knew this about him and now I understand why he is the way he is."

"I'm sorry."

A small smile forms on her lips. "You remind me of him."

"We spent everyday in the tunnels. You kind of pick up each other's habit. Sometimes I still don't believe it happened."

"It is pretty crazy."

"What's crazy?" Vincent asks from behind them.

She stands up and turns around "Vincent. I didn't hear you come in."

"The door was set up that way. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"We were just talking about the tunnels." Private Lumiere replies.

"I'm gonna miss that place...now that I think about it we probably should have cleaned out my chamber before we left." Vincent adds.

Her face turns red as they both stare at her.

"And mine too. Someone's gonna enjoy all that porn." Private Lumiere adds, hoping to alleviate her embarrassment.

* * *

Sergeant Cogsworth pace around the three that was sitting in front of his desk. "Do you really expect me to believe that shit story?"

"It's the truth sir. Catherine found us while she was on a case at a subway station. I looked like I was half man and half lion while Private Lumiere looked like a candlestick. It's too crazy to even make up." Vincent answers again as he had answered while they were in the hallway.

"How did you turn back again?" Sergeant Cogsworth asks.

"I was getting my memories back little by little until I remembered who I was and poof here we are." Vincent lies for the second time. He knew Catherine didn't want anyone else knowing about their sex life and they also promised the tunnel dwellers that they wouldn't tell anyone about them.

"And you say you two were cursed by the mother who Private Lumiere shot? Who's son you killed?"

"Yes sir." Vincent answers. He rubs his hands on his pants and looks up at Sergeant Cogsworth. "She's also the reason I was in a coma for a month sir."

"WAIT, WHAT?" She quickly turns to him.

"Corporal Keller." Sergeant Cogsworth's voice had a full sense of authority. "That's classified information."

He avoids eye contact with her and continues to look at Sergeant Cogsworth. "Sorry sir. I just now remembered."

"Is it okay if I step out?" Catherine asks.

"As you wish. Don't stray too far." Sergeant Cogsworth answers.

"Catherine." He turns to her and tries to plead with her.

She stands up and walks away. She couldn't take anymore surprises from him or about him. It had been one exhausting conversation to another. She steps out and leans on the wall. Slowly her body slides down until she sits on the floor.

* * *

"Corporal Keller what the hell were you thinking?" Sergeant Cogsworth asks.

"I wasn't, it just came out sir. Considering how she reacted I would have never said it. I'm still getting bits and pieces." Vincent replies.

"You know she can't find out about her father and her father can't know who you really are. You're playing with fire Corporal Keller."

"There's nothing to worry about sir. Her father passed away a couple of weeks ago."

"Sorry to hear. He was a good doctor. Private Lumiere do you have anything to add?" Sergeant Cogsworth asks.

"Sometimes I don't believe it myself but it's true sir. Our appearances altered and we had amnesia. I found Corporal Keller when he helped save that girl in Central Park. I saw him change with my own eyes. Truthfully the curse might have saved his life. He would be dead if he didn't change into that thing." Private Lumiere answers.

"This story is never to leave this building. We'll call your families and let them know you're alive. I have to talk to Corporal Pascal about a cover story. They're expecting the both of you in the infirmary."

"Yes sir." They both answer in unison. They stand up and salute him.

"Go ahead Private Lumiere. I have to speak to Corporal Keller. He'll meet you there."

"Yes sir." Private Lumiere walks out of the room and bumps into Catherine who was still sitting on the floor. "Sorry I didn't see you."

"Where's Vincent?'" She looks up at him, her eyes teary.

"He's still inside talking to Sergeant Cogsworth. I have to go."

"I'll go with you."

"You should stay and wait for Corporal Keller, let him explain."

She nods her head and watches him as he walks away.

* * *

"What is it that you want to talk about sir?" He sits back down on the chair.

"Does she know the reason your eyes kept changing colors? Does she know about the injections and serums?" Sergeant Cogsworth leans on his desk and faces Corporal Keller.

"No sir. But with my amnesia I told her about my super hearing and she knows about my ability to run fast."

"Does she suspect anything?"

"Maybe. She is a detective and she figured out that I was me before I even changed." He sighs. He wanted to tell her but he was silenced by a contract. "Sir, I don't have any of my special abilities anymore. Not since I changed back."

"Why do you think that is Corporal Keller?"

"The mother, I hear her voice in my head. She said it was because it was evil, so she took away all my special abilities. She left the scar to remind me of all things I've done. All the people I've killed. She wants me to suffer the way she did and the way Catherine did." Vincent answers, his voice low and sad. He's exhausted and tired but most of all he was in pain. He's slowly being tortured with flashbacks.

"Would you like to tell Catherine?" Sergeant Cogsworth asks.

"I know it's classified sir. I never meant to say anything about my coma."

"Don't worry about it son, it no longer matters. Her father won't be there to recognize you. Would you tell her if you could?"

"I'm tired of constantly lying and hiding things from her but I know it's just one of the things we have to sacrifice."

"I won't be in the infirmary for another half an hour." Sergeant Cogsworth tells him.

"Sir?"

"What you do with that time is up to you Corporal Keller."

"Thank you Sergeant Cogsworth." He stands and salute before leaving the room

* * *

They both sit on the edge of the bed, both tired and exhausted.

"I don't have much time to explain so I'll tell you as much as I can before Sergeant Cogsworth comes in. When you saw me as Corporal Keller, you were partially right about that part of me being Beast with yellow eyes. Before we met I was injected with something by a scientist. We were at a secret lab that had to be destroyed and I had one section to myself. He saw me and we fought. Before I killed him he injected me with something."

"What did he inject you with?"

"We're not sure."

"We?" She asks.

"The Army. I was able to hear things others couldn't. I was much faster and I can sense things from afar because of the injection."

"So the special abilities with Beast it wasn't because you changed into Beast?"

He shakes his head. "I had them before I was Beast."

"So all that time since we met? You were able to hear and sense things?"

"I only listened to your heartbeat. I never eavesdropped on you."

"Continue your story before we run out of time." She tells him. Her mind has a hard time processing everything.

"I've been tested multiple times and they found a serum that interacts with what I was injected with. Once they inject the serum my abilities becomes more enhanced and that's my specialty. It's what they use me for."

"They forced you to do it?"

He shakes his head. "I volunteered."

"Why Vincent?"

"I know its stupid but I was worried that you didn't wait so I did anything I could to forget."

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

"You told me to be honest and I have a small window to do so. Just let me finish."

"Go on." She tells him.

"Because of the injection and serum my eyes change colors but I was able to control it. I only use it when I'm out there with the unit. Yellow and black was because of the injection and serum. That's the reason why I couldn't control it as Beast but it's all gone now. She took it away from me."

"Do you miss it?"

"I hate not being able hear your heartbeat. I can't tell how you're reacting especially now."

"If I can explain it without yelling at you I would but right now I need some time to process everything you just told me. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"You already know about my coma. That's why I was late coming back home and it had me more worried." He tells her as he looks away from her.

"That's why you freaked out about me having condoms." She states.

He nods his head. "I'm not sure how long they're going to keep me here. They have to run some tests."

"Don't do any more stupid things. If we're going to try to do this together you have to realize that what you do affects me as well." She tells him as tears well in her eyes.

"Trust me I know now. I still have the images of you crying inside my head."

The door opens and she stands from his bed.

She turns to face him. "I better go. Spend some time with your family when you go back home, okay?"

"Okay." He answers. "I'm sorry Catherine."

"Take care of yourself Vincent.

"Are you going back home already?"

"I'll probably get a room somewhere and sleep first. I'm exhausted."

"Can I call you and let you know when I'm back home?"

"Just wait a little while." She answers honestly. She needed a lot of time to sort everything out.

"Catherine, do you still love me?"

"I do." She answers as tears well up in her eyes. "I just need some time to myself." She places her hand over his. "Bye Vincent."

"Bye Catherine. I love you."

"I love you, too." She squeezes his hand and walks away.


	40. I have loved you for a thousand years

She tares herself from her sleep as she hears her usual morning alarm, the constant beeping sound rousing her. For a month now since Vincent's return from being Beast, she tries to find some normalcy. Everyday she wakes up at seven in the morning. On her days off she goes for a morning run and other days she gets ready for work.

Today is different. As she opens her eyes and looks out the window she sees a blurry mass sitting outside on the window sill. She hadn't seen him or spoke to him since she left the base where she was given too much information in so little time.

Her mind back then was in complete shambles as she tried to piece the puzzle that was Vincent Keller, the man she fell in love with and Corporal Keller the man she knew little of. He had two different lives and never let the two collide until he let her see Corporal Keller, the man whose life revolved around his unit and their missions.

She throws the blanket off her body and slowly gets up from her bed. She sleepily walks over to the window and unlocks it. He turns his head to look at her and his sleepy eyes told her that he's been waiting for a while, a whole month in fact.

She opens her window and lets the morning air rush into her bedroom. She always loved the smell of fresh air.

She sits on the opposite side and face him. "Hey." She greets him.

"Hey." He response weakly. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." He turns to face her and his sad eyes couldn't hide his true emotions. "I'm sorry." A phrase he's repeated over and over to her.

She nods her head. "How long have you been back?"

"Two weeks."

"Just two weeks?" She asks curiously but her voice gives away her annoyance. "Why?"

"It's not what you think." He pulls out a piece of paper from his navy blue peacoat and gives it to her. "Here."

She takes the folded paper from him and unfolds it. She reads the document and quickly looks back up at him. "Honorable discharge? Are you sure?"

"I wrestled with it. That's why Sergeant Cogsworth had me stay an extra week. He wanted me to really think it through and be completely sure that it's what I wanted."

"Is it?" She asks.

"I did it for you."

"Vincent...this is something you talk to me about before making the decision."

"How was I suppose to talk to you if you didn't want to talk to me?" He looks down, it seems like everything he did was wrong. "I thought you would be happy."

"Trust me I'm happy and excited but this is a big deal. Do you realize what you just gave up?"

He sigh and looks up at her. "That part of my life doesn't matter if I end up losing the most important person to me. I'm in love with you Catherine and I want to do this the right way this time. No more secrets and lies. I know that paper doesn't change anything that's happened between us the past few months and I don't expect you to suddenly take me back but I was hoping you would at least give me one more chance."

She slides closer to him and place her hand over his. "You're a fool. Why would I give you one more chance if we never broke up in the first place?"

"We didn't?" He asks. "I never heard from you."

"I told you I needed some time. It wasn't going to be overnight and I certainly wasn't going to call you if I was having doubts."

"You had doubts?"

"It was really hard accepting all the things you told me. You chose to do those things without once thinking about the people in your life and how they would feel. My biggest fear was that you would die out there and there you were volunteering yourself for the most dangerous missions. How else was I suppose to feel?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Do you still have doubts now?"

"Sometimes. It comes and goes, but with you not being in the Army anymore I don't have to worry about you leaving and doing crazy things. I know it's selfish but I am happy about your decision. I just don't want you to regret it." She squeezes his hand. "I love you Vincent but there's a lot that's happened between us that we need to work on and fix."

"I know and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it work. I don't want lose you again."

"No more secrets and lies?"

"Give me time but I can't promise I'll answer all your questions. There's a reason why I closed off parts of my life to people. I don't want you to think I'm pushing you away but there are some things that I don't want to burden you with. I hope you understand."

"Does it have to do with the Army?" She asks even though she knew the answer. Private Lumiere had told her what Vincent couldn't tell her.

"Catherine I love you but please don't push it. I can't go there. Just trust me."

She nods her head. "Okay."

His eyes turn distant as he sees flashes of all the murders he committed. "You should have left it alone. I have to go." He stands up and walks away.

"Vincent wait..." She climbs out of her window and chase after him. She grabs his wrist and he turns back to her. His eyes are dark and void as he looks at her. "You don't have to go through this alone." She lowers her hand to his and entwine their fingers.

He looks down at her, his eyes are empty and sad. "Have you ever killed someone?"

Shot, yes. Kill, no. "No." She shakes her head.

"I hope you never have to. It's the worse feeling in the world."

She lets go of his hand and cups his face. She stroke his cheeks and he close his eyes, letting the tears fall as he struggles with his inner demons.

"Let me help you Vincent. Will you let me do that?"

He slowly nods his head.

"Lets go inside okay?"

"I'm sorry Catherine." He places his clenched fist on her hips.

"It's okay." She wipes his tears.

He open his hands and holds her tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"You won't leave me again?"

"I won't leave you again. I'll be here." She lowers her right hand and places it over his heart. "Always. Eternally. Remember?"

"Will you marry me?" It wasn't a proposal but a question of where their future is headed. He sacrificed his career, a part of who he was to make her happy. He open his eyes and meet hers. "Someday, will you?"

"Let's take this one day at a time okay?" She pauses. "But yes I will. Someday." She answers honestly. After everything they've been through he was the one that she would go through it all over again.

He leans down until their foreheads touch. "You promise?"

"I promise." She answers. A promise she knew that she could keep. "Let's go inside."

She takes his hand and leads them back to her room. He follows her closely and struggles to keep his eyes open as they climb in. She closes the window and turns back to him.

"Have you slept at all?" She asks.

"No. I kept seeing you all alone and crying. The images wouldn't stop. It hasn't stopped since you left me at the base."

"I'm sorry Vincent." She places her hand on his scar and gently strokes it. "You should have called me."

"You told me not to and that you needed time. I already fucked up too many times and I didn't want to keep upsetting you."

"Asking for my help isn't going to upset me. Try to get some sleep." She removes his jacket and drops it on the floor.

"What are you..." His eyes close once more.

They walk to her bed and he lays down as she sits next to him, attentively watching over him. She brushes his hair with her fingers and his eyes slowly flutters, opening and closing as he tries to fight off sleep.

He shifts his head to look up at her. "Will you let me hold you?" He asks.

She lays down and faces him. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her close until their bodies touch.

"I missed you Catherine." His eyes close and his arm starts to feel tired, falling limp around her waist.

"I missed you, too." She moves her head up until their lips touch. She kisses him and he kisses her back, gently caressing her lips, missing the way it felt against his. The tip of her tongue graze his lips as she pulls away, softly licking it.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"I missed you and for being you. Go to sleep Vincent. I'll be here when you wake up."

He nods his head and close his eyes. He quickly falls to a slumber as the images disappears and the mother's voice stops.

"I'm in love with you Vincent Keller." She close her eyes and falls asleep with him.


	41. I'll love you for a thousand more

The hero was now the fragile one as he lay next to her, holding her securely in his arms. He had little to no sleep each night after she left him alone at the base. When he thought he was doing the right thing by telling her the truth, she still had gone away and it hurt more than ever.

All he could do was think about her and all the pain he had caused her. The mother kept reminding him of it. He wanted to fix things and make it right but he didn't know what that was.

He laid during sleepless nights and wondered what and how she was doing. Was she thinking of him too or had she moved on with her life, leaving all the misery behind? He couldn't lose her again, not after everything they had been through.

He had sacrificed his personal life for the Army and now it was time to do the opposite. His love for Catherine and his family was more important and losing them again was much more than he could bare.

She slowly removes his arm from around her waist and sits up with her back against the headboard. He shifts as he feels the empty space next to him. She watches as he sleeps, his back now flat on the bed and his head completely sunken on her pillow. She brushes his short hair away from his forehead and realizes how much she missed the little things.

A kiss on the lips when greeting her, his smile when their eyes meet and the way he held her when they were laying down were the simple things she missed about them. The simplicity of it all and how natural it all felt made her wonder if it could ever be that way again.

All she truly cared about now was being with him. They lost so much time together and when they found each other again neither one knew who the other was. They started all over but only to fuck things up. Through it all they still stuck with each other, holding onto to a love that neither understood until they realized they've been through it before.

Once upon a time they met and fell in love. Centuries ago in a past life where he was first cursed. She had found him and loved him unconditionally. He loved her and only her, eternally.

_Their child has her eyes and his hazel hair. He stayed in the room as the midwife, Emma's sister, cleaned and cared for Catherine. It had been a long labor. It started at sunrise when he no longer changed to Beast, her full acceptance of him had broken the curse and he did all he could to make up for lost time._

_The labor ended at sunset as her tiny head popped out into view and her father had fallen in love again. Catherine pushed and pushed and cursed to high heavens that Vincent was to pay for all the pains she was going through. He smiled as she held his hand and she cried as she pushed harder and harder until their daughter was out of her womb._

_She had her father's finger wrapped around her tiny hand the moment she came out. She's what their love had formed and he couldn't be any happier. They were a family and that's all that mattered._

_He carries their daughter, Isabelle Hope Keller, in his arms as Catherine slept next to him on their bed. He carefully places Isabelle in her bassinet next to their bed. She looks so much like her mother and he knew that he would be in trouble as she grows up._

"I love you." He tells her as he wakes up. "We had a daughter."

"I know." She had the same dream, the same flashback as he, weeks ago.

He moves slowly and sits up next to her.

She turns her head to look at him. His sleepy eyes had a hint of smile as their eyes meet. Things were slowly falling back into place.

"I love you Vincent." She places a palm over his scar and he gently lays his cheek on it.

He missed those little things about her. Her touch, her smell, the way she felt in his arms and the way she looked at him as their eyes meet.

"Go back to sleep." She gently strokes his cheek with the soft pad of her thumb.

"I'm sorry." His voice was low and full of regrets.

"It's okay Vincent. You don't have to keep repeating it. I forgive you."

"You do? Why?" His tone was of surprise, though he knew she would marry him someday, he never thought that she had forgiven him already.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I fucked up so many times and you keep taking me back. I don't get it. I don't deserve you." He lowers his head and slumps his shoulders. He was nothing but a murderer.

She sighs. "Look at me."

He shakes his head.

She moves to straddle his thighs and careful not to go any higher. She place both hands on his cheeks and he looks up at her. "Why do you keep doing this? What's going on?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

"There's more?"

He nods his head. "I ran out of time at the base and I wasn't sure if I should tell you."

"Is it going to hurt me?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure. I hope not. I don't want to lose you and I didn't mean to lie...I wasn't allowed to tell you and I can't lose you Catherine...but I'm sorry...please forgive me." He tells her, all in one breath.

"Vincent you're scaring me. What did you do?" She lower her hands and places it between them, adding some distance.

"I was in a coma for four weeks." He pause and looks at her.

"I know about that."

"It's about the doctor that the Army brought over. He was one of the best in diagnostic and had great outcome with coma patients. They found him here in New York. He was a widow with two daughters..."

"He was my dad." She finishes for him. "So all that time that he was gone, he was with you?"

He nods his head.

"You're patient 2896."

"He told you about me?"

"Not really. Just that he had a patient who was in coma for a while and how young he was. He wanted Heather and I to not take life for granted." She reach for his hands and holds it between their bodies. "Vincent, you met my dad, that's not a bad thing. I'm glad that you two had a chance to meet even though he didn't know who you were."

"That's not all. The Army gave me an order to break it off with you but seeing you again and being with you, I knew I couldn't do it. But I also couldn't meet your father as your boyfriend."

"Would you have done it, break up with me?" Her eyes starts to well up and she slowly slides further away from him.

"Considering I chose honorable discharge to be with you...I would have done the same thing back then. I would have chosen you over the Army."

"You're an idiot." She moves closer to him, straddling his thighs again. "You had me worried only to tell me you would have picked me over the Army."

"I thought you would be mad that I didn't tell you about meeting your father."

"You're a sweet and naive fool."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a compliment." She leans over and kisses him. "Listen, I was angry at you for purposely putting your life in danger. The injections and the serums, that was scary and I get you had to hide it from me but it's what you did. It's the fact that you didn't trust me enough to know that I wouldn't cheat on you so instead you went ahead and nearly got yourself killed. That's why I was so mad at you and why I had to leave the base right away."

"I wanted you to stay."

"I know you did but it wouldn't have done either one of us any good. I would have just yelled and slapped you."

"I would have let you. I deserved it. At least you would have been there instead of being away. The silence was worse." He lowers his head and looks down.

"It's okay now." She whispers into his ear. "I forgive you Vincent." She gently place her lips on the tip of his scar and slowly drags her lips along, lightly pressing kisses until she reaches the other end, close to his mouth. "I accept you for all that you are, the good and the bad. Don't ever doubt or second guess yourself. I'm in love with you Vincent Keller."

"Michael." He cuts her off. "Vincent Michael Keller."

She smiles and continues. "I'm in love with you Vincent Michael Keller and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't have any doubts about that. We're going to have fights and arguments along the way but you have to stop with the self loathing and deprecating. I'm lucky to have you in my life. Yes, it's been crazy as hell but you're the one that I would go through this all over again."

"Be careful what you wish for. We might have to go through this again in our next life." The playfulness of his voice and the twinkle in his eyes are back.

"As long as it's with you." She moves her head forward until their foreheads touch.

"You promise not to fall in love with anyone else?" He asks.

"I promise."

"Will you always love me?"

"Eternally and unconditionally." She answers.

He pulls the necklace from underneath his shirt and spins it until he sees the lock. His hands shake as he nervously fiddles around with the lock. She places her hands over his and helps him unlock the necklace.

"I'm in love with you Catherine Isabelle Chandler."

"How did you know?"

"You were the one that picked out our daughter's name." He removes the necklace and lets the ring fall to his palm.

She slides off his leg and stands from the bed. He follows her lead and stands in front of her, both standing at the foot of the bed.

He leans down and kiss her one last time as his girlfriend. He lets his lips linger and smiles. "I love you." He gets down on one knee and takes her left hand in his. "Catherine Isabelle Chandler will you marry me?"

She smiles as tears roll down her cheeks. "Yes." She nods his head.

He slides the ring into her finger that fit perfectly. "It belonged to my Grams." He stands up and kiss her on the lips.

"How long have you been wearing the necklace?"

"Since I got back. Ma gave the ring to me when I came back home. I didn't want to lose it so I took one of Grandpa's necklace. I wasn't planning on asking you today but the moment felt right and it made perfect sense. I hope you don't mind."

"It was perfect for me too."

He wraps her in his arms and pulls her close. "I want to make love to my fiancée."

She smiles and nods her head. He leans down and kisses her lips. She move her hands to the back of his head and pulls him lower, deepening their kiss. They open their mouths and their tongues meet. She taste the sweetness of his kiss and he taste the passion of her tongue, the words that she was finally able to tell him. He pulls her closer as her tongue moves, to lick, taste and make him weak in the knees.

He pulls away, both panting, their breathing loud and shallow. He raise his hands and starts to unbutton her pajama top. He loved that she hadn't change one bit.

"I'll do it. You still owe me one from last time."

He covers her lips with his as she unbuttons her top. He tilts his head to the right and softly his tongue brushes her lips. She opens her mouth and their tongues collide, like earlier, it was gentle and sweet.

She removes her top and lets it drop to the floor. She tugs on his shirt and starts to lift it up. He hesitantly pulls away from her and removes his shirt. He tosses it carelessly to the floor, the Army lifestyle being left behind.

He quickly leans forward, pushing her body back causing her to fall on her bed. He follows closely and she moves backwards until her head hit the pillows. He smiles as her eyes turns to a lustful green, letting him know that she wants him as much as he wants her.

He wedges his legs between hers and lets his hips collide with hers. She moans at the familiar feeling, the way their bodies fit perfectly. Again, like he had done numerous times before he moves his hips against hers as his tongue makes its way into her mouth. She arches her back, thrusting her hips with his.

He grabs her wrist and places her hand above her head as they thrust their hips together. She raises her head to kiss him and he lets go of her hand. She changes the angle of her hips and he leans down to kiss her. She opens her mouth and meets his hungry tongue.

"I'm going to come soon."

"I know." He lowers his lips to her neck and roughly kiss her as their hips move faster and her nails dig into his skin.

"Catherine...your nails..."

"Shit...sorry...I'm coming..."

He buries his face on the crook of her neck and lightly places kisses as she comes back down from her euphoria.

"There's condoms in the top drawer. I bought them for you."

He smiles against her collar bone. "I know." He reaches behind her and unclasp her bra. He carefully drags the material off her arms and toss it to the floor.

"I love you." He tells her before crushing their lips together, silencing her own declaration.

She nips his bottom lip, placing it between her teeth as he pulls away from their kiss. He lowers his kisses, down and across her neck, behind her ear and up to her lips once more. He pauses and looks deep into her dark green irises as his dark brown eyes wanted more but his lips were unable to form the words.

"It's okay." She gives him permission for the unspoken question.

He reaches between them and lowers his zipper, letting his very harden member some much needed room and space. He exhales loudly against her cheek.

"Are you okay?" She turns her head and looks at him.

"I don't want to ruin it."

"You just have to ask Vincent."

"I want to taste you...can I?"

She nods her head as her eyes sparkle with complete want and need. "I want you to..." She wanted him to and she needed another release.

Her voice disappears into his kiss, his mouth ringing with her words. He pants as he lowers his head, placing wet kisses along the way, his tongue tasting her skin. He gently places his mouth over her breast and encircles her harden nipple with his tongue. She tilts her head back and places her hands on his head, running her fingers through his short hair. He moves to the other and does the same, paying careful attention to her tight and sensitive nipple.

"So close..." She moans.

"Not yet."

She whimpers at the absence of his mouth on her breast. She was so fucking close and he was never the type to tease her before.

In one quick motion she was naked as he pulls and tugs at her panty and pajama bottoms. His breath was warm and cool against her wet skin. He spreads her lips with his fingers and makes long, fluid strokes with his tongue. His tongue tastes her as two fingers move in and out of her. He replaces his fingers with his tongue as his thumb presses her sensitive clit, gently stroking it.

"I'm coming."

She arches her back and raises her hips closer to his face. He smiles against her lips and dips his tongue inside her once more, slowly thrusting as her hips comes back down. She watches with hooded lids as he gets off the bed and strips down to his birthday suit.

"Are you okay?"

She nods her head.

He bends down and kisses her on the lips. "I love you Catherine."

"I love you too Vincent."

He opens the drawer and pulls out a new box.

"I threw away the other box when you disappeared...You don't have to be sorry. It's in the past now."

"I am sorry." He hands her the box and leaves the choice to her, if she still wanted to continues or not.

She sits up and turns to face him. She moves to the edge of the bed and sits in front of him. She tears the box open and pulls one out.

His tip glistens at the anticipation and he did all he could to keep his emotions and hormones at bay.

She looks up at him. "Have you ever?"

He clenches his fists at his sides. "No. You don't have to."

She licks his tip, her soft tongue sending a pulse through his body as she licks him

"Oh fuck..." He moans as she places his head into her mouth and caresses it with her tongue. Slowly, inch by inch she takes him in. He place his hand behind her head and thrust his hips. "Catherine..." He moans as she continues to move her head with his hips.

She gently lets her teeth graze him as she pulls away. She rips the package open and places it on his tip. She unrolls the condom and he moans at her touch.

"I can't wait any longer."

She lays back down and he quickly follows. He carries his weight on his arms and she guides him in. He slowly sinks inside her and takes his time as he makes love to her. He kiss her lips and gently thrust in and out of her.

She starts to move with him, her hips meeting his pace. He buries his face on the crook of her neck and gently starts to suck on her skin as they start to move faster. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long if they kept the pace.

For a moment he stares into her eyes and smiles as she returns the gaze, not just lust but of love.

Her mouth opens wide as his hand softly caress her leg, moving from ankle and down to her thighs. He reaches underneath her and pulls her close, burying himself deeper inside of her. His hips move up and down. In and out as she feels him inside of her.

She raises her legs and changes the angle of penetration. He slowly thrusts, gently and deeply, wanting the moment to last.

"Fuck...coming..." She grips the sheets as a flood of orgasm fills her body.

He pauses as her walls surrounds him and tightens. "I like it when you're on top." He rolls them over.

She slowly starts to move as her orgasm subsides and she was once again able to think clearly.

"You know you didn't have to." He tells her as he tightens his grip on her hips and she moves according to his hands, following his pace.

"I wanted to." She answers before pressing her lips on his.

"I liked it."

She smiles against his cheek and kisses him. "I know."

She moves up and down, the shiny condom being revealed as her hips rises.

He slowly thrusts with her, raising his hips from the bed. He grips her hips tighter and his hands were in complete control of her, guiding her to his satisfaction. He close his eyes and his fingers loosens around her. She gyrates her hips and sends him to a plateau of bliss that had already claimed her multiple times.

His orgasm triggers hers and a satisfied smile forms on both their lips. Her walls clenches around him once more and spurts after spurts fills the condom. He rolls them over and kisses her before pulling out.

"I love you."

She nods her head and smiles, her hazy eyes telling him she was still in limbo, incoherent and in bliss.


	42. Eternally

She lies on top of him, her legs wedged between his and her stomach flat inside his hips, directly above his crotch. Her thong peaks out from underneath his shirt as she raises her hand to write above his chest. Over and over she writes the word in scripts, eternally.

"Do you need me to move?

He looks at her. "No. I'm comfortable." He places his arms around her torso and locks his hands behind her.

She looks at her engagement ring and though she didn't have any doubts about their decision she couldn't help but let her mind wander. "They're going to think we're crazy." She lays her chin back down on his chest and looks up at him.

"We are crazy." He answers as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. "But just because we're engaged it doesn't mean that we have to get married right away. There's no one else that I want to spend the rest of my life with and I don't need a piece of paper as proof. As long as we're together that's all that matter. I'll wait if that's what you want to do."

She absentmindly draw circles on his chest, her finger light and soft against his skin. "It's not that. As far as everyone knows you've been missing for almost a year and a half. Heather knows that I've been avoiding you since you've been back and she thinks it has to do with the new guy I met who turns out to be you. How do I explain this to her? It's been difficult since our dad died and I don't want to put her through any more heart ache. She really likes you and I don't think she can handle the truth."

"I understand. Do you want to wait to tell her that we're back together? I don't mind at all." He shifts underneath her and she raises her torso to give him room to move. He stretches both of his legs and she unknowingly moves with him, her body automatically reacting to his.

She lays back down and places both hands underneath her chin, the engagement ring in plain sight. She looks at him and he encircles his arms around her, holding her closely to him. "No. I want to tell her we're engage but I just don't know how."

"What did you tell her about me?"

"I told her the Army version. Someone in your unit found you and Private Lumiere months ago, in a homeless shelter and how you two had amnesia. They kept it a secret until the both of you recovered your memories."

"You can tell her that you were helping the Army and you were the reason I started to remember. Since it was classified you couldn't tell her that the new guy you met was me. Then we got in this huge fight because I was being a complete dick and an asshole."

She moves her hands and lightly kisses the scar by his heart, from the bullet wound he sustained when they first met. "Vincent I've already forgiven you."

"I know but your sister doesn't know." He sheepishly smiles. "Then you can tell her that this stupid guy finally realized just how crazy in love he is and how much he regrets hurting you." He stops and gaze into her eyes. "From now on I promise to spend the rest of my life making it up to you Catherine." He takes her hand and kiss her finger with the engagement ring, palm side.

"I think you're getting your story all screwed up." She smiles at him.

"No. I have it straight. I want to be the guy that deserves you."

"You are that guy."

"Not yet." He answers honestly. "We both know that I still have some ways to go but I'm trying."

"I know you are Vincent."

He sigh and holds her tighter. "I still have to figure out what I'm going to do now. I always thought that I was going to retire with the Army."

She bites her bottom lip, a nervous habit she hardly did. "Do you regret it?"

"Choosing you was the easiest decision I had to make and transitioning to civilian life is not too bad. I've helped Ma with the shop when I was back home."

"I'll support whatever decision you make but do you really want to deliver flowers your whole life?"

A smile forms on the corner of his lips. "Just for now and it's not like I need the money. I still have my house in Connecticut that I inherited from my grandparents."

"I have your keys by the way. They gave it to me when you disappeared." She slides up his body and catches him at the wrong spot, her pelvis rubbing along his dick.

The fabric of his boxer suddenly felt tight. "Catherine..." He moans.

"Sorry. My leg was falling asleep. I should move anyways." She rises from her spot and starts to sit up.

"Don't." He wraps his arms tighter around her waist and pulls her back down. "I like being able to see you when we're talking." He move strands of hair away from her face and places it behind her ear. "Just don't make anymore sudden movements."

She smiles at him. "Okay." She lays her head back down and rest her chin on his chest. "Was there something you wanted to do before you joined the Army?"

"I learned carpentry from Grandpa. Have a green thumb because of Grams and Ma. And then when I joined the Army I was MP for a while and a sniper before the injections."

She raises her head. "A sniper?!" Her voice was high pitch as she's surprised by the new information.

"One of the best in the country...Are you mad at me?"

"Just shocked. I guess there are still some things I don't know about you."

"Officially, you know nothing. I wasn't suppose to tell you anything at all."

She nods her head. "I understand. Will you give me a warning the next time you reveal something else?"

"I think I told you all the worse things about me already." His brown eyes saddens as he starts to remember again. He lays back and stares up the ceiling as flashbacks of his old life floods his mind. He removes his hands away from her and place it behind his head.

She moves to straddle his abs and looks down at him. "Vincent, talk to me."

"It's hard to talk about it Catherine. I keep seeing their faces."

She gently trace his scar with her pointer and middle finger. "You're not just a murderer. Think about all the people whose lives you saved. Don't forget about them."

"I'm sorry." His voice is low and sad.

"We both need mending and it will take time but we can't do this together if you keep pulling away."

"I don't mean to."

"Promise me you'll at least try. You don't have to tell me everything all at once. Just don't push me away. I need you as much you need me."

"You need me?"

"The only family I have left is Heather and she's hurting right now. She was really close to our Dad just like I was with our Mom. We're both still grieving but I'm trying my best to take care of her. There's been days when it was tough and nights when I wished you were here to hold me but I was still dealing with trying to accept everything you told me at the base. With work, Heather, grieving and you...I'll have moments of weakness. That's when I'll need you the most, to hold me and tell me everything will be okay."

"I can do that and I promise to try harder to be more open." He promises her.

"I love you Vincent. You're the one that I want to marry, have kids with and grow old with."

He clench his fist behind his head. He'd been too much of an idiot and too caught up in his own misery that he forgot about hers. "I'm lucky to have you." He tells her. It wasn't his normal self loathing, which she hated, but he was truly trying to change, for her. It was always for her.

"I'm lucky too."

She leans down, sliding her hips off his abs and kisses him on the lips. He passionately kisses her back and she moves her hands, placing each one on his triceps. He spreads his arms over their heads and bucks his hips up, grinding it against hers. She moves her hips with his and slides her hands to his forearms, squeezing them as she feels the tip of his tongue slowly making its way between her lips.

She opens her mouth wider and moans into his mouth as their tongues touch, their hips move, gently colliding, like the ebb and flow of waves. Her hands glides pass his wrist and into his open hands. He raises his hips and she pushes hers onto his. She lace her fingers with his and they both clasp their hands, holding on tightly to each other as they move in sync with one another. Their hips never waver, daring one another, challenging, but she knew she would lose this battle as she always does.

"Vincent..." She moans his name as he wraps his right leg around hers, wedging his hard on between them. She leans lower and deepens their kiss, his tongue unable to get enough of her as they both rock their hips. "Coming..." She manages to say. She pulls away and rests her forehead on his. "Even while you're on the bottom." She lets go of his hands and her body falls limp on top of his.

He gently rubs circles on her back as she quietly lies on top of him.

"Give me a little time to recover." She whispers.

"Then we can make love?"

"Yes, then we can make love." She lays her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat, something she hasn't done in a while.

His heartbeat starts to rise as a thought crosses his mind. "Let's move in together." He blurts out unexpectedly.

She looks up at him and smirks. "Aren't you full of surprises."

"I'm more than just full of surprises." He tells her in a deep and husky voice.

She reaches between them and lowers her hand to his boxers. "I can tell."

"I want you now." He tells her.

"Ask."

"I want to make love to you Catherine."

She nods her head. "Close enough."

He quickly pulls at the shirt she was wearing and she sits up to remove it.

She pulls his boxers down in one quick swipe and gets of the bed. She slowly shimmies her thong down, teasing him ever so slightly.

"Dammit Catherine...I won't last long." He turns to her bedside drawer and pulls a condom out of the box. He rips the package open and expertly unrolls the condom.

He definitely wasn't as innocent as Beast in that aspect, she thought. She was going to miss doing that for him.

He sits up and impatiently waits for her.

She crawls on the bed and slowly makes her way to him. She hovers on his tip and kisses him. "We have a whole lifetime to do this..." She tells him as she lowers herself.

He fills her to the hilt and holds her in place. "Fuck...I'm not gonna last long this time."

She starts off slowly, letting her hips rise and fall as he places kisses on her neck. "That would be a first." Up and down, her hips went, riding him as he had liked.

She leans down and kiss his lips. He moves his hands to her hips and lowers his right hand, placing it between them. She moans out loud as she feels his thumb pressing on her clit. Her tongue moves on time with his thumb as he strokes her sensitive nub. He starts to breathe heavily and she knew he wasn't lying about not lasting long

"Faster." He exhales.

He moves his thumb in a circular motion as she gyrates her hips back and forth. "I love you Vincent." She moans out as they both come together.

"I love you too, Catherine." He tells her as he starts to go limp inside of her. "Sorry..."

She raises her hips and slides lower on his leg. "Trust me you have nothing to be sorry about." She kisses him on the lips.

"But I usually last longer than that." He pouts.

"Considering how any times you've made me come today there's nothing worry about. Besides I still enjoyed it. Go get cleaned up. I'm going to shower after you're done." She swings her legs and gets off him.

"I'll make it up to you." He kisses her lips and gets up from the bed. He turns back to face her. "Can you order food? I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning."

"What do you want?"

"Chinese." He winks at her and walks to her bathroom.

She shakes her head. "You have a twisted sense of humor."

* * *

Catherine was nervous as she sat by Vincent on the couch. They made the decision to tell Heather together, the Army and Vincent's version of what happened to him while he was missing. She was uncomfortable with lying but she didn't want to burden her sister with the truth especially when she herself had a hard time accepting it.

She was hoping that Heather would be happy for her and Vincent since she knew how much her younger sister liked Vincent before he disappeared. Heather had already called him brother-in-law before he went missing and she too was saddened when she heard the news about his disappearance. Worse of all she felt bad for her older sister who just found happiness.

Catherine picks at her pizza and eats only the pineapple leaving the ham and the rest of the slice alone.

He turns to face her. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"We can wait if you want. I'll leave before she gets home."

"No, I want you to stay. I'm just worried that she might have issues with us being together again." She sighs and looks down.

"You said so yourself that she actually likes me."

"But you've been gone for a while."

"Let's just see how she takes the news before you start to worry. Then we'll take it from there." He leans over and kiss her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses him back.

The front door opens and Heather walks in. "Good to know nothing has changed." Her voice interrupts them.

She quickly pulls away. "Heather. I didn't hear you come in."

"It's really hard to do that when you two are making out on the couch...again. Hi Vincent."

Catherine takes his plate from him and he stands up. "Hi Heather."

"After a year and half that's all you're going to say?"

Catherine laughs and knew she had nothing to worry about.

He walks over to Heather and gives her a hug. "I missed you and your sass. And I'm sorry about your father." He leans down and kiss her forehead. She had grown on him as a younger sister and felt terrible when Catherine told him that Heather had mourned his disappearance as well.

Heather hugs him back and turns to Catherine. "He's a keeper Cat."

"I know." She turns and smiles at Vincent. "We actually have something to tell you." She puts both plates down on the coffee table and stands next to her fiancé.

Vincent takes her left hand and raises it up. Heather's eyes grow bigger and she stares at them, her older sister and future brother-in-law.

Vincent turns to Catherine. "Speechless is a good thing right?"

Heather finally finds her voice and squeals. It was the first good news she heard since their dad passed away. Tears forms in her eyes and Catherine's eyes quickly follows. He looks at the both of them, completely lost and confused.

"It's a good thing Vincent." She squeezes his hand.

"Congrats you two." Heather hugs the both of them. "I call maid of honor."

"You're maid of honor." She answers. "There's more."

"You're pregnant?"

Vincent quickly turns his head.

"No. That's not why were engaged." She turns to him. "Vincent I'm not pregnant. We've always used protection."

"Wait...what do you mean always?" Heather asks.

Catherine quickly answers. "Hold on we're getting side tracked here. Heather I'll explain that part later. I wanted to ask if it's okay if Vincent moves in. We'll look for a bigger place so us three won't feel so cramped."

"Cat you pay for the rent. You don't have to ask for my permission. And what do you mean us three?"

"I'm not leaving you." Vincent squeezes her hand. "We're not leaving you."

"How are we going to afford a bigger apartment?" Heather asks.

"I'm not sure yet."

"I have my inheritance from Dad."

"I don't want you spending that. Don't worry, I'll think of something." Catherine answers.

"What about Dad's condo?" Heather asks.

"We talked about this. Neither one of us wants to live there."

"We can rent it out. We can use the extra income and I need money for tuition." Heather answers.

"Are you okay with that?" Catherine asks.

"It's just collecting dust and I want to help out somehow. I know you never brought it up before because you know it was hard for me to talk about. Cat I'm thankful your my sister and I'm sorry I never told you."

The two sisters hug and Vincent watches. He was the bridge that they needed to connect.

"Sleep on it Heather and let me know if it's what you really want."

"Thanks Cat. So I guess we have a new roommate...I have one rule. No having sex on the couch."

They both look at each other and laugh, the thought had never crossed their mind until now.

"Don't tell me you two have...I'm burning it."

"You can't burn my couch and we've never had sex on it."

"Let's keep it that way. And stay away from my room. I know I don't pay for rent but it's still my room. Other than that I hope you know what you got yourself into Vincent. You're going to be living with two Chandler girls now." Heather yawns and walks away from them. "Goodnight." She calls out.

"What did she mean by that?" Vincent asks.

She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. "You'll see." Catherine answers.

Even though her answer should have scared him, he was looking forward to their future together but just like what his grandfather had once said, don't look too far ahead or you'll miss out on what's in front your eyes. He was never going to take her for granted again. "I'm in love with you Catherine."

"I'm in love with you Vincent Michael Keller. By the way that was our son's name, Michael."

"We had a son?"

She nods her head.

He takes her hand and removes the engagement ring. He turns it and shows her the engraving inside.

She smiles and he puts it back on her finger.

"Eternally."

**The end.**


	43. Epilogue, Part I

**Epilogue. Part I.**

**Four years later.**

Catherine looks up from her seat on the floor as Vincent enters the living room. His eyelids were heavy, sleep still lingering as he had just woken up, even though it was already nearing noon.

He sits on the couch and grabs the photo album from the coffee table then places it on his lap. He looks across the living room and opens the photo album that Catherine had looked at earlier in the morning as she drank her coffee while their daughter sloppily ate cereal.

He stares at her as she slowly makes her way to him. Her short dark brown hair bobs as she starts to walk faster and a smile forms on his lips as he hears her giggling. His scar on his right cheek scrunches as the smile on his face becomes bigger and wider.

Her soft green eyes, just like her Mommy's, looks up at him. "Daddy."

"Hey princess." He bends down and kisses the top of her head instead as she quickly moves.

Catherine watches from afar and laughs as their daughter, completely oblivious at her father's intention, moves rapidly and without hesitation.

Her tiny fingers points at the picture of, "Mommy," she says in her little voice as she looks down at the photo album. "Daddy." She says again as she points at her dad standing next to her mom in the picture, he in a suit and her in a simple white dress as they stood side by side. "I three now." She puts up her hand, showing all five fingers. Her mind travels from one to the other in a second, a baby's mind, they suppose. She was after all their first child, at least in this lifetime.

He puts two fingers down for her. "Yes princess you're three now."

She was a photo copy of her mom except smaller and younger. She was their saving grace as they were still both on the mend at the time she was born. She just turned three a couple of months ago but this year was different as she shared the same birth month as her younger brother, Michael William, who just turned one. The twinkle in Vincent's eyes never left after she was born and it sparkled even more when their son was born.

Catherine stretches her legs then gets up from the floor. She had been awake since dawn when their son woke up crying. She grabs the baby monitor on the floor and walks over to her family. She sits next to her husband and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Isa..belle Hope Cooler." She tries to say her name but just as before she has trouble saying her last name as she can never remember it.

A laughter fills her Mom's throat and stops in her mouth as she sees her husband's smile fade.

"Kel."

"Kel." She repeats her dad.

"Ler."

"Ler." She repeats after him again.

"Isabelle Hope Keller."

"Isabelle Hope Keller." She said her name correctly, at least this time.

"Honey you know she's going to forget again." Catherine's voice was low as sleep starts to creep in.

He takes the baby monitor from her hand and places it beside him, away from her. "Go back to sleep. I'll watch them."

She raises her head from his shoulders and looks at him. "Are you sure? It's your day off. I can watch them."

"And you don't get any days off. Detective, mom, and housewife, I don't know how you do it. I'll be fine and besides I want to spend some time with my kids." He leans over and kisses her. He sticks his tongue out and licks her lips.

"Eww...Daddy...tongue."

"She sure picks up on everything." He whispers as he pulls away. "Rain check?"

Catherine nods her head and turns to their daughter who's standing in front of her dad, her tiny fingers pointing at people in the pictures. "She's a smart cookie."

"Want cookie!" Her eyes gleam at the word, she had her Aunt Heather's sweet tooth who constantly spoiled her with sweets. Her green eyes stares into her Mommy's. "Cookie?"

"Your sister has turned her into a cookie monster." He closes the photo album and bends over to place it back on the coffee table. He picks up their daughter and place her on his lap.

"Cookie!" She repeats again.

"After your snack you have to take a nap okay?" Catherine asks her daughter, who did all she could to skip her afternoon nap but always failed as her energy waned in the late afternoon.

"No nap." She refuses, as she always does.

"No nap. No cookie."

She turns her head. "Daddy?"

He turns to his wife. "You know I can't say no to her."

"I think she knows it too." She leans over and kisses him on the lips. "We're in trouble when she grows up."

Vincent turns back to his daughter, who was staring at him with those green eyes. "Cookie?"

"You're grounded until you're eighteen." He says sternly as if she can understand a word he says.

"Grounded? What's that?" She asks, her eyes and face a symbol of pure innocence.

"It means..." He starts.

"Vincent." She cuts him off. "C'mon cookie monster let's go to the kitchen and get some cookies and milk."

"YAY! Thank you Mommy."

Catherine stands up and their daughter raises her arms to her.

"Up!"

She picks up her daughter and carries her. "Want to join us?"

A soft and slow cry makes its way through the baby monitor.

"I'll get him." He stands up and leans over to kiss his wife. "I love you."

"I love you, too. We'll be in the kitchen."

* * *

Her tiny hand holds the small cookie and she dunks her cookie, hand and wrist into her glass of milk. "Here Mommy." She raises her tiny hand back up, the milk dripping on the table as she waits for her Mom to take the cookie.

Catherine leans over and opens her mouth. Her daughter gently places the cookie inside and takes another from the bag, repeating the same steps.

"Mine." She places the cookie inside her mouth and smiles delightfully as she had done earlier. She reaches inside the bag and pouts when it was empty. "Gone." She says with a sadden tone.

"Drink your milk."

"Cookie?"

"No more. Do you want your milk?"

She shakes her small head.

"Okay. Lets get you cleaned up."

* * *

He puts the baby monitor down as he enters his son's room. He walks quietly to the crib and looks down at his son who's still crying.

"Hey buddy." He picks up his son and carries him. "Someone needs to be changed." He walks to the table slash changing area and lays his son down. He removes the leggings of the onesies and removes the diapers.

"How can a tiny thing like you make so much mess?"

Michael William had his mother's eyes but looked so much more like his father. He smiles and a few small teeth shines brightly.

"You have your mother's smile."

Vincent wipes him clean and places a diaper underneath him. He sprinkles some baby powder before closing the diaper shut. He puts the onesies back on and lifts him up in his arms.

"Michael poop." Her tiny hands reaches for her nose and squeezes it as the smell lingers in the room.

He looks over to the doorway. Catherine has their daughter in her arms.

"We're going to watch some cartoons in the room. I'm warming up a bottle. Bring him in there when its done. I'll feed him."

"I can do it. I think someone wants some alone time with Mommy. Me and little man here need to do some bonding."

"Okay. I'll be in our room if you need me."

* * *

The baby monitor stands on the floor next to the couch that they are lying on. She lies on top of him with her legs between his, her stomach flat on his crotch and her hands underneath her chin as she stares into his brown eyes.

"They're both sound asleep." He tells her.

"We probably have fifteen minutes or so before she wakes up from her nap." She slides her body upwards and kisses him on the lips. It was a rare occasion that they had the same days off but this weekend was special.

"Catherine, I want to make love to my wife and not just sneak in another quickie like we've been doing the past few months. I miss you." He wraps his arms around her and places his hands on the small of her back.

"You realize you're turning down sex right now." She shifts her legs and he breathes heavily as she rubs her pelvis against him.

"You know I can't turn down sex." He thrusts his hips up and moves it along with hers. "I just...let's have someone watch the kids tonight. Just one night."

She looks at him as her green eyes darken. It had been a week since they had sex, sneaking in a quickie before he went to work and before their kids woke up. "I don't know."

"We use to do it with Belle. I know you were worried about Michael being born premature and that's why I never pushed you but it's been a year and he's healthy. I just one night alone with my wife. No kids. No interruptions. We can take our time and not have to rush through it." He lowers his hands to her ass. "But if you don't want to, I understand. I'll take whatever little time we have together." He pushes her hips towards his.

She moans as his hands squeeze her ass and he lets her feel his dick that was getting harder by each second.

"Skip the foreplay. We don't have much time."

"Okay. Bedroom?"

"They'll hear us. Here."

"Our kids lay on this couch."

"I'll wash the covers while they're with Heather tonight. I'll ask her later."

He nods his head and let's her go. They both stand up and quickly strip off their clothes, something they had grown accustomed to since their kids were born.

She lies on the couch and he covers his body with hers. He spreads her legs with his knees and sinks deep inside of her.

"You're going to take your time aren't you?" She asks him even though she knew the answer.

He places her lips on hers as he slowly thrust in and out of her. She opens her mouth and lets his tongue inside. She raises her hips and meets his thrust. She missed making love to him as well, the gentle way their bodies would meet and the time he took to make sure she had more than just one orgasm.

"I love you Vincent." The words easy slips out of her mouth.

They both had come a long way. He was now part of the NYPD and though it scared her to pieces she knew it was something he needed to do.

Her mind quickly travels back to their actions as his thumb presses on her clit and slowly moves in a circular motion. Her mouth opens wide and a moan escapes her as she was nearing. He presses his thumb harder and thrusts slower and deeper into her. She raises her hips hoping for the release she needed.

"Faster...I'm almost there." She runs her fingers through his hair and pulls his head down. She tastes his tongue as he brushes it along hers.

She arches her back and meets his thrust. He kisses her lips and syncs their tongue with their thrust. She rotates her hips and changes the angle of penetration. He moans in her mouth as he sinks deeper into her.

Up and down, his hips moves faster and she feels the wave of ecstasy flowing through her body. The cold rush of warmth fills her ends and tips, her head swimming in jumbled thoughts as he continues to move inside of her.

"I love you Catherine."

He buries his face on the crook of her neck as he starts to move faster. He slowly feels everything moving towards one direction, her heat bringing him to his own orgasm. Faster and deeper he sinks into her. An explosion of his fluids enters her and she succumbs to another orgasm.


	44. Epilogue, Part II

**Epilogue, Part II**

It had been a long day. She was up at the crack of dawn and hasn't slept since. Vincent had left to drop off their kids to her sister's place and get dinner on the way back. Chinese he suggested, with a grin on his face. She playfully slapped him on his left cheek for his sexual innuendo, though she knew most likely he was going to get his way. Oh hell, who was she kidding, he was going to get his way.

They agreed on Italian food. He asked if she wanted sausage with her pasta and he received a much harder slap on his scarred cheek as their daughter was within earshot of them but she was too busy playing with her baby brother who was already settled in the car seat, ready to leave.

It was now an hour passed sunset, seven o'clock, and all she wanted was a nice warm bath in the quiet and comfort of their home. She lived with her family in the condo that her father use to own, that her younger sister decided to give to her as soon as Isabelle Hope was born.

Heather and Sam moved into Catherine's old apartment and since the condo had been fully paid for by their father before his death, Catherine decided to keep paying for half of the rent to her old apartment, to help Heather out. They were the only two left and after their parents death Catherine became both sibling and parent to her younger sister.

Isabelle Hope wasn't planned and it scared them both. They were still mending and they weren't sure what type of parents they would be. "It'll be okay." He reassured her. "We got through it before and we'll get through it again. I'll always be here for you. Eternally." He promised and he's kept the promise ever since.

Through it all there was always Vincent by her side and vice versa. It was difficult at first, there was too much memories in the condo. She cried every night, for almost a month, in his arms as she remembered her father. He tried the best he could, for her and their daughter.

They got married a few months after she was born, at the courthouse with all their friends and family. It was last minute but it was the only time his former unit was available. He wanted them there and she only wanted his happiness.

* * *

She bends down and places the stopper for the tub drain. She turns the two knobs until the water was warm to her liking. She pours the liquid soap and bubbles starts to form atop the water.

She couldn't help but smile and be thankful that her husband had suggested tonight be about them. No kids and no interruptions. Now he just had to hurry back home.

She turns the two knobs to turn off the water as the tub fills more than halfway. The flames of the candles burns in her eyes as she lights them. She goes around the bathroom and lights each candle, about seven of them. The bathroom remained dim with the flames dancing on the walls.

"I leave you alone for over an hour to do as you please but instead you finish the laundry and the couch looks like we never made love on it. Isabelle's bed is made. The dishes are put away."

She turns around and face her husband who was leaning against the door frame. "Catherine you were suppose to use the time for yourself." He walks towards her and his eyes soften as he gets closer. "I told you that I would do them once I get back."

"I don't mind." She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him on the lips. "Why don't you join me for a bath?"

"Now Mrs. Keller are you trying to seduce me?"

"I'm not trying..." She turns away and one by one she removes her clothing. She turns her head and stares at her husband who was already naked.

"You don't have to ask me twice." He smiles at her.

"You should go in first."

He steps into the tub and the water rises as he sits with his back against the wall of the tub. She walks to the other end and reaches down for the stopper, pulling it out of the drain. The water lowers and she puts the stopper back in.

He watches her every move and no matter how many times he'd seen her naked she always looked more beautiful than the last.

"What?" She asks as she steps into the tub.

He nods his head and grins like a fool. For some reason he was speechless and tongue-tied.

She sits between his legs and leans backwards, her back touching his abs and chest. He kisses her temple and wraps his arms around her, locking his hands in front of her stomach.

"You should have told me sooner." She turns her head to look at him. "I was too caught up with work and the kids that I forgot about you. I thought you were okay with things."

"I'm happy Catherine. We have two healthy kids and I know we've had rocky roads but you were always by my side. You supported me when I said I wanted to be a cop and then you let me go for a month when the Army called saying they needed me to train a new unit of snipers. Then you stuck by me when I came back home with nightmares. It would have been selfish of me if I said I wanted more than just a quickie here and there."

"I'm your wife Vincent. You need to talk to me about this things."

"And you're here now. That's all that matters. I just miss being able to talk to you and holding you without one of our kids interrupting. We barely see each other already and I don't want to ruin it with my selfishness and insecurities."

"Insecurities? I thought we were over this?"

He lowers his head and loosens his arms around her.

She backs away from him and the water splashes as she turns to face him and straddles his thighs. "Vincent?"

"Someone...at the precinct was talking about you and how they nailed you while you were at the Police Academy." He looks up and meets her eyes.

"You know it's not true. I was with Evan."

He sighs. "It's Dr. Evan Marks."

"He transferred to your precinct? But that was a year ago...after I came back from maternity leave he was gone. Vincent I didn't know. I was just told that he left."

"I wanted to punch him Catherine. He kept talking about you in the locker room. How you and him..." He clench his jaw and looks at her.

She strokes his jaw line and his features softens. "It's okay. It's the past."

"Catherine, the way he talks about you...I want to kill him."

"Vincent don't talk like that. Don't stoop to his level. He was bitter when I married you. He's not worth it."

"You should hear him...what he talks about."

"I don't care about him. I'm worried about you. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asks.

"With Michael being born a month early, I didn't want to bother you with this. I thought he'd stop but he hasn't. Can I at least punch him?"

"No. Its not worth it. You worked hard to be where you are."

"Just once, let me hit him. He keeps telling everyone that before we met you use to suck his dick at the lab all the time." He clench his jaw tightly.

She places her hands on both of his cheeks, cupping his face. "Honey, you know for a fact that it's not true. We barely saw each other when we were in the same precinct. He means nothing to me. Clearly he's trying to get under your skin. Don't let him." She strokes his cheeks and leans over to kiss him. "I'm in love with you Vincent. "

"I'm sorry I ruined your bath."

"You didn't ruin anything. There's no kids so there's no rush. We can stay for as long as we want."

"C'mere."

She turns around and takes her place between his legs. She leans back and rest her body against his. He wrap his arms around her and holds her tightly.

"I got you your favorite food, tofu curry and spicy seafood with vegetables."

She turns her head and looks at him. "I thought we agreed on Italian? And it's an extra twenty minute drive."

"You deserve it Catherine. It's nothing compared to what you do for me and the kids."

"Thank you. What did you get?"

"Pizza." He smiles at her. "By the way Heather is picking you up at nine tomorrow."

She looks at him and raises her eyebrow.

"It's a surprise. Anniversary gift." He leans down and kisses her cheek. "I'm in love with you." He whispers in her ear.

"I know." She leans back and rest her head on his shoulder. She smiles and turns her head to look at him as she feels his harden dick against her back. "You just have to ask Vincent."

"I know. I don't want to ruin the moment. I'll wait."

"Do you want to make love right now?" She asks him the question that he so badly wanted to ask.

A smile forms on his lips and he slowly nods his head.

"Okay, let's rinse off then go to the bedroom."

He tightens his arms around his wife. "Actually I want to make love here...if you want. Do you...you know, want to?" He asks, his confidence lacking.

"Vincent, as your wife, have I ever said no to you?"

He thinks for a moment and shrugs his shoulders. He loosens his arms around her and she kisses his lips before moving away.

"I love you and I'm glad you haven't changed one bit."

"Is that a good thing?"

She turns around and straddles his legs. "It's a good thing." She slide up his thighs and the water moves with her. She raise her hips and hovers over his tip as he holds it in place. "Don't ever change." She kisses him on the lips and sinks down, filling her.

He opens his mouth and quickly closes it as she starts to move. "Fuck...so good." He places his hands on her hips and tightens his grip as she continues to move up and down his dick.

The water rises and small waves moves along with her body. He leans forward and captures her lips. He thrusts his tongue in between her lips and she quickly complies as she opens her mouth wider to meet his hungry tongue. She moans as she feels his fingers press harder on her skin and she starts to move faster.

His eyes burn with the candlelight reflecting in them. He lowers his right hand and slides it down her back. He lets his middle finger hover her rear hole and his dark brown eyes flicker with flames as he looks into hers. "Can I?" His husky voice echoes in the bathroom as small waves of water hits their bodies.

She bends down lower, exposing and widening her rear opening to his awaiting finger. She nods her head. "Yes...now..." She answers, her own voice strained as she kept herself still. She was so close to what she needed. It wasn't often he asked but she loved it when he did.

He slowly inserts his middle finger inside, inch by inch until it was fully lodged inside of her ass. "Are you okay?"

She nods her head and starts to move again. He thrusts his finger along with her. Inserting his finger as her hip moves up and removing as she comes back down. He adds another finger causing her to moan in their kiss. Over and over they thrust with each other, moving completely in sync.

"I'm coming." They both say simultaneously.

She bites his shoulders and digs her nails on his back as his fingers slowly moves in and out of her.

"Fuck..." He moans as her walls tightens around him and jets of his fluid quickly enters her.

"I love you." She whispers in his ear as her body falls limp and he removes his fingers.

"I love you, too." He answers as he raises her hip and dislodge himself out of her. "Can we do that again?"

"We have the whole night." She answers.

* * *

She sits up on their king size bed with her back against the headboard. He lays between her legs, his back on the bed with his head on her stomach as he kept complaining about a stomach ache. His muscular figure stretches her legs apart as he lies comfortably between them. He lazily moves his head as she combs his hair with her fingers.

"How do you think the kids are doing?" She asks him.

"Considering it's your sister babysitting them I'm pretty sure Belle is still awake and high on sugar. Do you want to call them again?"

"No. I don't want Heather to think that I don't trust her. Besides you were right. We needed some time alone together. Maybe we should do this more often. One night without the kids every month or so."

He rolls over to his stomach. "Every month." He answers.

"Every month?" She asks.

He smiles and nods at her. "One night with my wife every month. We can even make it a date night. We can go to your favorite restaurant or go to the movies that doesn't involve little kids in it. Or I can help you with chores."

"Vincent the last time you tried to help me do laundry we ended up having sex on top of the washer and then the dryer."

He smirks at her. "I don't see how that's a problem."

"As much as I enjoyed doing that I had to stay up all night to get the laundry done while you slept. It was like trying to wake up a hibernating bear. I even had Belle jump on top of you and nothing."

"You wore me out." He answers. "But please think about it. I'm asking for twelve nights out of three hundred sixty-five days." He looks at her with his brown eyes that she could never turn down.

"Now I know where our daughter gets it from."

"Is that a yes?" He asks.

She smiles at him. "It's a yes." She runs her fingers through his hair again. "Are you cold?"

"Are you going to give me my shirt back?"

She shakes her head. "You ripped my top Vincent."

"I'm sorry...Too bad we were interrupted."

"How's your stomach by the way?"

"Better now." He starts to lift his shirt that she was wearing.

"Next time don't eat the whole box of pizza." She places her hands over his and stops him.

He rests his chin on her stomach and pouts. "But it was a small one."

"Hun, we go through this all the time."

"Are you mad at me?" He asks.

"No I'm not mad at you."

"I missed you."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's been a crazy week at the precinct but I'll be home more now that we caught the suspects." She replies.

"You promise we won't go another week not talking to each other and not having sex?"

She smiles at him. "I promise."

"Can we make love again? My stomach is feeling better."

A small laughter vibrates through her body. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

He nods his head, deep inside he was still Beast. The sweet and innocent guy she fell for and still falls for every single day.

"We have all night long." She reminds him.

"And all night long I want to make love to my wife."

"As tempting as that is I have to say no. I have to wake up early tomorrow because someone has a surprise for me."

"You'll love it. I promise." He looks up at her with those brown eyes that was hard to say no to.

"Once more before we go to sleep and that's it."

He lifts the shirt she's wearing and smiles against her thighs. "I love you..."

"I figured with two kids your sex drive would decrease but it has been the opposite."

He kisses her thigh and lowers his head. "I blame my wife."

"And I blame my husband..." She moans out the last word as he enters her with his tongue. He thrusts his tongue in and out of her as she rocks her hips back and forth. "Vincent..." She moans again as he replaces his tongue with two fingers. They continue to thrust with each other as he gently sucks on her clit. "I'm coming..."

He thrust his fingers inside of her as she rides out her orgasm.

He kneels in front of her and removes the shirt she was wearing then tosses it aside.

"Hun?" He asks her. He hated asking for a blow job but he loved it when she gave him one. "Will you..."

"...suck your dick?" She finishes for him.

A big smile forms on his lips and he nods his head. "Do you mind?" He asks.

"Remove your sweats and lay down." She answers.

He removes his sweats and tosses it on the floor. He neatly places pillows in front of the head board and sits up against it.

"You really don't know how to listen do you?"

He shakes his head. His dark brown eyes blazes with lust. He grabs a fist full of sheets as her tongue encircles his head, licking off the pre-cum. "Oh...fuck..."

"I barely started..." Her voice disappears as she slowly starts to take him in. Inch by slow inch she slides her mouth over him. Her gag reflex kicks in as she takes him fully into her mouth and deep in her throat.

"That feels so good."

She quickly pulls away, sometimes she forgot how big he was.

"Honey, relax..." He massages the back of her neck as she slowly takes him in. Up and down, her head moves, taking more and more of him each time she lowers her head. He raises his hips and she takes him in all the way. She relaxes her throats as he starts to thrust upwards. He moves his hips up as she moves her head down. He continues to thrust with her, loving the feeling of her moans as she takes him into her throat. "FUCK...I need to be inside you now."

She kisses his tip before pulling away. She quickly straddles him and he grabs her hips pulling her to him. He picks her up and rolls them over.

He sinks deep inside her and pauses. He was so damn close. "You're too good at that...next time I won't be able to stop."

"I never told you to stop." Her green eyes are dark and lustful.

He slowly starts to thrust and she raises her hips to meet his. "I want to come inside your mouth next time." He starts to thrust faster and his breathing becomes heavier

His own version of dirty talk was a fucking turn on. "All you had to do was ask." She answers. "Hun...I'm coming." She raises her hips as she tries to get him closer.

He thrust deeper and faster as her own fluids starts to coat him. "All this time, I could have?"

She nods her head.

"SHIT...that's fucking hot...I'm gonna come." He thrust a few more times and explodes deep inside of her. "I love you." He softly kisses her lips and pulls out. He lays down beside her, panting and completely out of breath. "And you wonder why my sex drive never decreased. You surprise me every time."

She lays her head on his chest. "It's because you never asked."

"Anything I want?" He asks.

"That depends."

"I have some requests."

"Save them for next month. I need some sleep."

"Do you want me to set your alarm?" He asks as he brushes her hair away from her face.

"Uh..huh..." She whispers as exhaustion takes over her body and mind. Her eye closes and she quickly falls asleep in his arms.

He falls asleep and dreams of the surprise he had planned for their anniversary.


	45. Epilogue, Part III

**Epilogue, part III. **

**Trying something new. Starting with the end of the chapter and then back to the beginning.**

Surprise was an understatement. She thought that the spa treatment was his gift for her but it didn't stop there.

Her eyes well up with tears as she stares at him. She wipes them away with her right hand as he holds her left hand between his. All this time, he still knew how to surprise her and make her fall in love with him, over and over again.

* * *

Her day started with him cooking her breakfast and bringing it to bed. When they were done eating he cleaned up the mess he made in the kitchen while she showered. He was fast asleep when she was done showering.

Heather and the kids came thirty minutes later and Vincent was still completely knocked out on their bed. It took their daughter's full attention to finally wake him up.

Catherine put their daughter up on the bed and Isabelle quickly ran towards her sleeping father who was laying on his side and hugging a pillow tightly. "Daddy wake." She threw her tiny body on top of his torso but he only shifted to his back and lets go of the pillow. "Daddy." She squeezed his face with her tiny palms and he exhaled loudly. She turned to her mom who was now sitting up next to her Daddy.

Catherine enjoyed the little moments with them and realized how much she misses out on while she was at work. "Try again." She told their daughter who was now raising his eyelids.

"Daddy." She laid her head next to his and laid down next to him. She was truly Daddy's little girl as she curled up to him and faced him. "Daddy." She kissed the tip of his nose and brought her tiny palm up to his cheeks. She slides her small finger up his nose and he finally woke up. "Daddy wake." She smiled and removed her finger.

"Hi princess." He greeted her.

"Love you Daddy."

And Catherine's heart melted. She slid down on the bed and laid next to her husband. She placed her head on his chest and wished for more days like these.

"I love you too, princess." He replied back.

"I love you three Mommy."

And Catherine wished she didn't have to go. "Love you four." She replied as she always does.

"Love Michael." Isabelle continued. "Michael love me." Her tiny finger pointed at herself.

"Honey do I really have to go?" Her green eyes stared into his tired brown eyes.

"You'll love it I promise. Happy anniversary." He smiled st her. "Three years since we've been married."

"And a lifetime more." She answered. "I should go. Heather is waiting." She really didn't want to leave.

"It's okay hun. I love you." He leaned towards his wife and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Vincent." She kissed him back.

"Vincent!" Their daughter's voice filled the room.

He turned back to their daughter. "Isabelle Hope."

She puts her tiny hands to both his cheeks. "Princess." She kissed her daddy on the lips and giggled. "Vincent!" She repeats.

Catherine got up and leaned over his body. "Be good for Daddy. Mommy has to go."

Her small green eyes widens. "Mommy leave?" Their daughter asked, as she always did when her Mommy would leave for work. Catherine always hated leaving her, them, her family. "Mommy come back?"

Catherine's eyes filled with tears. "Yes Mommy will be back. I promise." She wiped her tears and leaned down to kiss her husband. "I don't want to go."

"She does this all the time. She does it with me too." He stroked her cheeks to wipe away her tears. "Princess tell Mommy it's okay."

Catherine looked at her daughter.

"Mommy it's okay." She kissed her daughter and left immediately before she changed her mind again.

* * *

Her gift was a spa treatment. Facial, massage, manicure, pedicure because she deserved it and so did her younger sister. Another surprise was that her partner, Detective Vargas, was included in the surprise. It was a girl's day out and he wanted her to enjoy every minute of it.

She laughed with the girls as they shared stories and realized how much she missed them. Her priorities had constantly changed but work took most of her time and she hated the thought that she didn't have much time for the most important people in her life.

They all relaxed under their masseur's hands and kept quiet most of the time except when a moan or two escaped between their lips. They hadn't realized how tense they were until firm but gentle hands moved along their bodies, massaging out the tight knots of their muscles. Catherine had to remember to tell the girls not to tell Vincent that massuers were male and she just had one touch her all over her body. She loved her husband very much but sometimes his insecurities caused arguments. She was in no mood to argue today.

The facials were just as relaxing and they were able to talk to one another again. Tess had met someone but it was hard to date with her busy schedule. Catherine told her to shut up and go out with the guy already. If she was able to make things work with Vincent after all they had been through, which Heather and Tess still had a hard time believing, Tess should be able to go out on a date with a guy she likes.

Both Tess and Catherine didn't care much for the manicure and pedicure. Their nails were going to either chip, break or get dirty once they were back at work. Heather loved every minute of it and choose something simple for all three of them, short french nails that looked natural since the other two kept whining.

It was pass noon when they were dressed in their regular clothes but instead of leaving the hotel they went upstairs as instructed by her husband who had booked a room for the day. The other two girls had stopped talking and she knew they were all up to something, she was a detective after all.

She placed the key card in the slot and slid it out, unlocking the door. She turned the knob and entered the room. Down on one knee was her husband in his former military suit.

"Catherine, will you marry me, again?" He asked.

The door closed behind her and the two girls stayed outside. She took a few steps towards him and stopped in front of him.

"I want to give you a wedding you deserve. When we got married three years ago I know you did it for me because you knew how much it meant to me to have my former unit there. Today I want to give you what you've always wanted. A small intimate wedding with our family and friends, outside of the courtroom and here in this hotel where your parents got married. Will you marry me Catherine Isabelle Keller?"

"Have I ever said no to my husband? Yes I'll marry you again Vincent Michael Keller."

He got up and stood in front of her.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you in a uniform?" She asked him.

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Only every time I leave for work. Your wedding dress is in the closet."

"We're getting married now?"

"In a couple of hours." He answered. "Still waiting on a few people. They should be here soon." He kissed her once more. "I should go...before I..." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"As much as I want to...the girls are waiting outside. I promise to make it up to you later. Any request you want."

"Anything I want?" He asked.

"Anything." She kissed him on the lips and pulled away. "Wait, your suit?"

"Captain Cogsworth pulled some strings. Since I still train their snipers, they allowed me to wear it. You're still okay with it, right?"

She nodded her head. "As long as you're happy Vincent. That's all I care about. But as soon as the nightmares start I won't allow you to go back. I'm in love with you, always remember that."

"I'm in love with you Catherine." He placed his forehead on hers. "Are you sure we can't make love right now? I'll send them away."

"Trust me I want to..."

There was a knock on the door that was followed by a small voice. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"Duty calls." She said.

"Parenthood." He followed as she walked away from his arms and to the door.

* * *

He wanted everything to be perfect. He planned today for months now and it took many resistance and will to not tell his wife about the surprise. So many times he almost slipped but thankfully he was able to think with his brain instead of the head that was moving inside of her at that time.

He fucked up countless times during their relationship and there was no way to make up for them all but he was willing to spend the rest of his life proving to her that he was truly sorry for all the shit he put her through. There were times he fell back to his old habits and his insecurities got the best of him. He made her cry when he accused her of cheating on him while he was away for a month, it was the nightmares talking but he didn't know how to tell her that the mother's voice came back.

He slept in the living room while she lay alone in their king size bed. She thought she was doing the right thing by letting him return to the Army even though it was just part time but instead it was tearing them apart again.

She quickly ran to the living room when he started screaming and yelling. He was having a nightmare and when he woke up he hugged her tightly. He apologized numerous times and confessed about the mother's voice returning. She cried because this time she saw the pain he was going through.

"It's okay Vincent, we'll get through this together."

He nodded his head and they went to their room. He fell asleep in her arms and she barely slept a wink as he kept talking in his sleep, telling her things he never told her before. As Corporal Keller he led his unit to kill and murder terrorists, sometimes killing innocents along the way.

* * *

The girls left, leaving him with the kids. He laid on the bed and watched cartoons with his princess just as she wished. She laid her small head on her Daddy's stomach and watched as the beast danced with the Princess wearing a golden dress. It was her favorite cartoon and she watched it everyday.

She fell asleep before it ended and he laid her down gently on the bed as he left the room to answer the door. Chip, whose real name was Andrew Julian, was at the door who recently became a teen.

"Dad had to drop me off early. He got called into work but he said he'll be at the wedding." Andrew entered the condo and was always amazed at how big the place was.

Vincent wizened after returning from the base. He came back to visit the tunnels and talked Mr. Pots into coming back up. The tunnel was not an ideal place for a little kid to grow up in. Everyone else stayed but he came back to visit time and again to give them things they needed to survive.

"Come in kiddo. There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Is it okay if I play video games?" Andrew asked or A.J. for short.

"Sure. It's in the living room."

Thirty minutes later J.T. and Ma showed up followed by Corporal Lumiere. Ma stayed in the bedroom with Isabelle while the four boys played video games.

"So Drew how are you liking high school?" Corporal Lumiere asked Andrew who he nick named Drew, from Andrew Julian. He had a soft spot for the kid who lost his mother at a young age, just like him and Vincent.

"It's okay. I wished they didn't move me up a couple of grades. Everyone picks on me for being too young."

"You're a smart kid." J.T. added who tutored him in science and chemistry. "They're just jealous."

"Thanks again for helping me again Professor."

"Don't mention it kid. I have a lecture coming up on animal DNA. Want to go?"

Chip smiled and so did J.T. they both had the same chipped tooth.

"Of course." A.J. answered.

"I'll text you the exact date and time."

He was a kid who loved to learn. "Hey Vincent is it okay if I borrow more books?" A.J. asked. "I'll bring the other books back next weekend."

"Keep them kiddo. I've read them a hundred times already."

"Thanks."

Chip was thankful he found three older brothers who cared about him and had a father who tried to give him everything he needed. He also found a mother in Catherine who tried the best she could to give him motherly advice that he needed especially at his age.

The four continued to play until they were scolded to get ready and get dressed. They all got ready or at least tried to. They got distracted by video games and got scolded once more.

Isabelle, Michael and Ma were first to get ready. The four followed with Chip being first. Sometimes he seemed the most mature of them although it was rare that all four hung out since Corporal Lumiere was constantly out on missions with the unit.

Vincent couldn't choose between his childhood best friend and his best friend while he was Beast to be his best man so he chose the both of them. They were glad to do it and they were happy that he had found the love of his life again, though it was hard to believe that it had happened to Vincent and Catherine before.

* * *

He nervously waited for her in the room. He paced back and forth until he heard them on the other side of the door. He got down on one knee and asked her to marry him again. She said yes and there they stood in front of family and friends.

They were far from traditions and never quite fit the mold. They had a different love story that was hard to believe but easily accepted as people saw the two together.

She holds his left hand in her shaky hands.

"I, Catherine Isabelle Keller, vow to always be there for you and our kids, to always help you through your darkest days and to be the wife that you need.

You have changed my life for the best and I'm happy that you never gave up on me and on us even when I pushed away. You are the best thing to happen in my life and you gave me the best thing in this world, our kids. You are more than I have ever asked for and I promise to spend my whole life making you happy as you have made me.

You have taught me the best lesson in life, always keep your heart open because you'll never know who will want to walk in. Everyday I fall in love with you and I welcome your presence in my heart.

I vow to never fall in love with anyone else, in this lifetime and beyond. I vow to never judge you and to love you for who you are. I vow to accept all your flaws and to look pass all your mistakes.

I vow to always forgive you because you, Vincent Michael Keller are my life, my heart and my soul. You are my husband, my best friend, my soul mate and I promise to love you unconditionally and eternally." She slides the ring into his finger and looks at him with tear filled eyes.

He holds her left hand in his as she wipes her tears with her right hand.

"I, Vincent Michael Keller vow to take care of you and our kids, to be the husband that deserves you and to be the father our kids need.

You are the best part of me that I never thought was possible. You are the light that guides me and the hope that never vanishes. You are the best thing to happen in my life and you gave me the best gift a man could ever ask for, your love and our kids. I'm lucky to have found you and I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy just as you have made me.

You are the constant source of strength because without you this family would be lost. You are always there for me even when I don't think I need you. You have taught me that strength comes from the heart and yours is bigger than anyone I know. I wake up everyday wondering how did I get so lucky and everyday I fall in love with you more and more.

I vow to love you and no one else, in this lifetime and the next. I vow to always wait for you and that no matter what I will always find you.

Catherine Isabelle Keller you are my life, my soul, my everything. You are my wife, best friend, my soul mate and I promise to love you unconditionally and eternally."

He raises the ring for her to see before slipping it into her finger and shows her the newly added engraving.

"Unconditionally & Eternally."


	46. Epilogue, Part IV

**A/N: What's a wedding without a honeymoon?**

**Epilogue, Part IV**

* * *

Their friends and family watch as they start the first dance. Catherine lays her head on Vincent's chest and he pulls her close as they dance as husband and wife.

"Since it's our wedding day. I was wondering, since the hotel room is already paid for, do you want to stay the night? I already asked Ma and she's okay with watching the kids at our place." He nervously ask her.

"I love you Vincent." She answers.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

He smiles as he sees their daughter running up to them. "I think someone wants to cut in." He whispers in her ear.

"Daddy." Her tiny hands tug on his pants.

She lets go of her husband and smiles down at their daughter. "Do you want to dance with Daddy?"

"Dance with Daddy." She repeats her Mommy and put her arms up. "Dance with Daddy."

Vincent bends down and picks up his daughter. He carries her in his arms and starts to sway back and forth.

"Spin, Daddy, spin!"

He twirls her around and she laughs delightfully in her Daddy's arms. She was truly Daddy's little girl and he knew there and then that she would be trouble as she grows up.

Catherine smiles as she watch her husband and daughter dance. It wasn't too long ago she was afraid of what type of parents they would be.

Vincent and her have come a long way, mending as they continue to work on their relationship. They weren't perfect and she knew they'll spend a lifetime appreciating the other.

* * *

He lifts his wife, carrying her with both arms as he steps out of the elevator.

"Vincent put me down."

"Catherine, I'm doing my husbandly duty. I'm carrying my wife through the threshold. Save the screaming for later when we're in the room." He grins at her and kiss her lips.

She playfully slaps him on the cheek and covers his mouth with her hand. "You're going to be in time out soon."

He opens his mouth and licks her palm.

"Eeww." She pulls her hand away and wipes it on his uniform.

"Eeww? You let me lick you everywhere and you moan..."

She covers his mouth again with her hand. "You're in time out."

"I love you..." He mumbles into her hand.

* * *

He sets her down by the foot of the bed. "Hun, am I really in time out?" He gives her the best of his puppy dog eyes and wrap his arms around her waist.

"You're lucky I love you." She leans over and kiss his lips. She turns around and holds her hair up. "Unzip me."

She bites her bottom lip as she feel his lips on the nape of her neck, kissing her softly. "Vincent..." She moans.

He lowers the zipper and lets her strapless wedding dress fall to the floor. "I love you Catherine." He place kisses on her shoulder while undoing her bra and the material falls on top of her dress.

She steps out of her dress and picks it up. She gently lays it on top of the bed and turns back to her husband. "No more touching Vincent."

"What?"

"Just enjoy your gift." She kiss his lips while undoing his pants. "Happy anniversary." She lowers his pants and boxer to his knees.

He starts to undo his jacket but stops as she place her hands over his. "No?" He asks.

She shakes her head. "I want you to keep your uniform on." Her voice has a hint of lust.

She lowers her hand and he jerks his hip as she starts to stroke him, moving her hand up and down on his growing erection.

She kicks off her heels and squat down in front of him. She continues to stroke him as she licks the pre cum off his tip. She encircles her tongue over his head and takes him into her mouth. He grows harder as she swallows more of him.

He places his right hand behind the back of her head and guides her as she takes him in all the way. She moves her mouth along his length, moving back and forth.

"Catherine..." He starts to trust his hips with her movements, deepening each stroke.

She moans around his entire length as he keeps her head still and rock his hips.

"That's so fucking good." He loosens his hold on her and starts to thrust his dick in and out of her mouth. "I'm going to come soon."

She strokes his shaft faster as she use her tongue and mouth on the head of his dick. He thrust faster and bury both of his hands in her hair.

"Ah fuck. I'm coming."

She tightens her hand around him as she strokes his shaft.

"Hun, I can't hold it..." He thrust one last time and comes inside of her mouth. "Oh fuck..."

She waits until he goes limp before pulling out. She stands up and he wraps his arms around her.

"I loved my gift. You can do that again anytime you want." He smiles at her.

"You just have to ask me Vincent."

"I'm asking you to do that anytime you feel like it. Everyday or every other day. I don't really care as long as you do it again." He softly kiss her lips. "I want to taste you now."

She nods her head and steps away from him. He removes the bottom half of his clothes and sets them aside. He starts to unbutton his jacket.

"Not yet." She tells him as she sits on the edge of the bed.

He follows her lead and walks over to the bed. She moves back as he hovers over her body. She stops as the small of her back hits one of the few pillows on the bed.

He quickly cover her lips with his. "I love you."

"I love you too, Vincent."

He slowly takes his time, kissing every inch of her neck, licking and sucking her skin. She dig her fingertips on his scalp as he lower his lips on the curves of her breast, softly tasting the rising beat of her heart. She grabs a fistful of his hair as he covers her left breast with his warm mouth.

He sucks on her nipple as he plays with the other, twisting and pinching, causing both to harden and pucker at his movements. He flicks his tongue over her harden peak and she arches her back, needing more of his touch. He takes the nipple back into his mouth, sucking and tugging it with his teeth.

He moves on to her other breast. Paying it the same attention as the first. He gently sucks on her nipple and moves his tongue around in a circle. He tugs on her nipple, pressing it between his teeth as he pulls and pinches the other.

"Honey...I'm coming..." She dig the heels of her feet on the bed and pulls on the collar of his jacket.

She breathes heavily, panting underneath him. She spread her legs wider to accommodate his muscular physique as he lower his kisses down her torso. He drag his lips along with his tongue, kissing and licking her stomach.

He pulls down her thong, the last piece of her clothing. He drags the material and follow his hands with his lips, kissing her thighs and calves as he removes her thong. He tosses it aside and leans down between her thighs.

She bites her bottom lip as she feels his hot breath between her wet folds. He separates her lips with two fingers and plunge his tongue deep inside her wet walls. He moves his tongue in and out of her as he press his thumb on her clit.

"Vincent..." She arches her back towards his face, thrusting her hips up.

He lick her lips, moving his tongue up and down as he thrust two fingers inside of her. He adds another finger and thrust faster. She move her hips with him as he move his fingers in and out of her.

"Hun...I'm close."

He continues to thrust his fingers as he sucks her clit. He moves his tongue side to side, rubbing her sensitive nub.

"I'm coming..." Her toes curl and she grab the sheets as her orgasm rolls through her body.

He remove his fingers and enters her with his tongue. "Hun, can I..."

"Screw asking...do whatever you want..." She cuts him off, her orgasm talking for her.

He slips his middle finger into her rear entrance and thrust slowly.

"Oh fuck..."

He slips another finger, stretching her opening. Her eyes trickle with tears as he slips the third finger. He thrust his tongue inside of her as he pulls his fingers out. He alternates his thrust and her pain subsides as pleasure starts to consume her body. She thrust with him, arching her back as he enters her with his tongue.

"Vincent..." She moan his name as another orgasm rises, trapping his fingers in place as he continues to taste her.

She lies limply on the bed as her orgasms subside. He kneels between her legs and removes the rest of his clothing,

"Are you okay?" He asks.

She lazily nods her head.

He gently pins her underneath him and slowly enters her. "Love you." He stretches her as he buries his dick deep inside of her. "So fucking good." He kiss her lips and starts to thrust inside of her.

She moves with him, following his pace as he thrust in and out of her. He licks her lips and she opens her mouth, tasting herself on his tongue. Their hips meet again as their tongues collide.

"I love how you taste." He tells her.

She raise her legs changing the angle of penetration. He thrust straight down and she wrap her legs around his waist. She grabs his ass pulling him closer. He buries himself further into her, giving her what she needed.

He rock his hips and she sways with him. He thrust deeper and move his hips faster.

"I'm coming..." She rake her nails on his back.

Her walls tighten around him, coating his dick with her wetness. He moves in and out of her, rushing his movements as he feels his orgasm building up. They both reach their peak and they come together.

He slowly pulls out as he starts to become limp. He lies beside her and wraps his arm around her. She lays her head on his chest and drapes her arm over his abs. "I think I know what your next request is."

He smiles at her. "Is it okay?"

"I love you Vincent." She answers.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"It's a yes." She looks up at him. "Thank you for everything. Today has been amazing."

"You deserve it. I love you Catherine."

She close her eyes and listens to his heart, falling asleep to the rhythmic sound. He falls asleep with her tuck securely in his arms.

**The end.**


End file.
